Hidden Truth
by Scarlet Darkness
Summary: Legolas is abused by someone he holds very dear, and for whom he would do anything to please. Character death. Not slash marysue etc Please R&R, this is my first fic! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

I do not claim to own Legolas, Estel or any of the Lord of the Rings characters. Any unrecognisable characters are fragments of my imagination.

I would be eternally grateful for any reviews as this is my first ever fic. Compliments, constructive criticism and flames are all welcome and ALL ARE REPLIED TO!!

Chapter 1 

The realm of the Eldar was peaceful. The sun was sending her golden rays splaying across the grass and through the branches of massive trees planted many thousands of years ago. Squirrels hopped around on the grass, not caring that there were Elves nearby. Wind pulled gently at the leaves of the great trees and played with the hair of the tall, blonde Elf in the archery range.

He pulled the bowstring to its full draw, an arrow notched faster than any mortal eye could follow. The Elf held the string completely still, mentally calculating the speed and angle to release the arrow to ensure a perfect bulls eye. The surrounding wood echoed faintly the thud produced when the missile struck the target.

A faint smile replaced the lines of concentration etched onto the archer's pale skin.

"Well shot, mellon-nin! Your aim is true, as ever. Why did you let me challenge you to a competition?! Estel shook his head, laughing.

"Under the rule of my father, any fault is a major thing and being perfect is something all Mirkwood Elves are raised to seek. And anyway, let us see how you have progressed since I was last here. Your turn." Legolas replied.

Estel took up his position and placed an arrow in the string. After aiming and hoping that he could best the Prince, he released the string, watching as the arrow soared towards the target. His face brightened at the thought of splitting Legolas' arrow only to find that his own had landed a few good inches away from the intended spot.

Legolas smirked at the sight of the Ranger's face.

"Never mind, mellon-nin, I didn't expect miracles bearing in mind that it was your brothers who were helping you practice!" He clapped Estel on the shoulder and smiled, "We had better be heading back, the evening meal will be served soon and your stomach had been protesting for the past hour!" The Elf laughed and the two friends headed towards the Last Homely House.

Elrond and his two sons were already seated when the Elf and Man arrived. Elladan looked up, grinning.

"Finally! I told you that they wouldn't have killed each other, 'Ro!" The elder twin exclaimed, holding out his hand. Estel and Legolas looked at each other in confusion before taking their seats. Elrohir noticed the expressions and explained.

"We had placed a small wager. Elladan guessed that you were just loosing track of time, while I reckoned that you both had forgotten how to aim and would end up shooting each other instead of the target."

Legolas looked at Estel in wonder then back to the twins.

"Well, I'm glad you found that we could be of some amusement to you. Next time, though, I will take you outside and prove to you my skills with a bow by using the pair of you as targets!" With that comment from the Prince, the five Elves laughed at the thought of the twins running around with arrows in their behinds.

The meal was quite an uneventful affair. Stories about past adventures were exchanged including those about Estel and Legolas. Unfortunately the day was only so long and soon the sun had set and the stars were dotting the sky.

The Prince let out a yawn and rose from his seat.

"I thank you for the wonderful meal and the company, everyone. However I feel the need to retire to my room and find some rest. Good night everyone."

Estel followed suit, "I think I shall do the same. Good evening, Ada."

After bidding everyone a restful sleep, the two friends left the room and headed for their separate chambers.

"Tonight was good. I find it amusing that everyone like to recall past adventures, especially ours." Legolas said, while climbing the stairs.

"Yes, it seems that trouble follows us wherever we go and provides us with more stories than most. Speaking of which, we haven't been on one for a while. I'm getting to that stage now where my body is crying out for something to do. We have been staying in the same place for long enough." Estel replied, not looking up as if dreading the look that the Elf would throw at him.

"I agree Estel, it has been too long in one place. I must admit that I am growing tired of the same routine everyday and long for something different for a while." Estel suddenly stopped on the stairs and looked directly at his best friend, shocked.

"Are you well, mellon-nin?" The Ranger raised his hand to Legolas' forehead, checking for any signs of fever in mock concern. The Elf batted the human's hand away.

"I'm fine Estel. You know better than anyone how I hate being cooped up."

"Yes, I know. We could talk to Ada on the morrow and beg his permission to get ourselves half-killed." The friends laughed and continued on their way.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review because if I don't get enough replies then there may not be another chapter.

More Leggy angst / torture / pain in following chapters, I know how you all love it!

Remember that ALL REVIEWS ARE REPLIED TO at the end of chapters.


	2. Hunting but failing

Disclaimer: Legolas and Estel and the recognisable characters all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. All new characters belong to me although I wish I did own Legolas! Doesn't everyone? Remember, keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2 

Legolas glanced back. The barks and snarls of Wargs and Orcs were getting louder. The Elf was tiring after running for so long. Thinking fast, he realised that the only way to escape now would be to take cover from the trees around him. Risking another look back, the truth dawned that now the enemies were closer than ever. Legolas reached up, grabbing a low branch and pulled himself up. But at the last moment, something strong took hold of his lower leg, preventing him from escaping into the canopy.

"Legolas, grab my hand!" Estel suddenly appeared above him. The Ranger was reaching down, concern and desperation showing in his dark eyes. The force on the Elf's leg was increasing and whatever was gripping him was jerking the limb hard to attempt to make him fall into their claws. The blonde Archer's body was shaking from these jerky movements and the calls from above were not helping.

His muscles were screaming with the effort. With one last try, he heaved himself upwards and extended his hand to Estel. But it wasn't enough. The Elf felt his stomach lurch as the branch and Estel receded further and further away as he fell backwards. He closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to come. But the jerks and calls did not cease.

"Legolas?" The voice was soft, worried. Saruman? Surely not. He would not be worried about an injured Elf that was about to be tortured until permanently marred anyway. Only one way to find out. Blinking in the light, a face slowly came into focus.

"Elrond?" Legolas gasped, still panting. The older Elf smiled.

"Yes, you were having that dream again, were you not? You called out in your sleep, and knowing that you would not wish people fussing and thinking you were ill, I thought it best to wake you." The healer explained, perching on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and placed a hand of the prince's chest, a frown forming on his face at the fast beating of the Elf's heart. "Legolas, you are hyperventilating. Breathe deeply and slowly. That's it."

"Thank you. What time is it?" The prince asked, quietly noting that Elrond was fully dressed.

"Just after dawn. The Elves of Rivendell are rousing. Breakfast will be served soon. I assume you will attend?" The younger nodded and the Elven Lord left after giving Legolas a knowing look.

After the morning meal, Estel and Legolas readied the horses and set off for a short ride. The day was much the same as the one before, sunny and warm with a light, cool breeze.

"Mellon-nin, are you well? The Ranger asked. The Elf turned.

"Aye, I am well. My mind drifts on the wind on this fine day. It is not anything to be concerned with." Legolas replied, his offered smile genuine. The Human nodded and smiled.

"It is indeed a fine day, but I wonder how far your mind drifts? Far enough that maybe a certain Elf may find himself in the lake over there because of his lack of attention?" Estel wondered aloud. Legolas mock-glared at him.

"If you dare to try then I welcome your feeble attempts. Though I feel that you will be surprised to find that you will be the one sitting saturated on your horse very soon." He laughed. Needless to say, neither Man nor Elf tried to push the other off his mount.

For a while, the two friends rode in silence, enjoying the peace and tranquil atmosphere that Rivendell provided.

Finding a secluded spot to dismount, Estel slipped off his horse and sent it off to graze in the nearby grass. Following the Ranger's lead, Legolas nimbly dismounted and let Arod wander beside Brego.

The blonde sat beneath a massive oak tree, leaning his back against the slightly rough bark. Estel brought over some fruit and bread and joined his friend.

"Remember that time in Mirkwood when we went to visit your father and on the first hunting tip of the season, got into trouble with the Orcs and were both poisoned. Then when we finally made it back to the palace, he was furious!" The Ranger laughed at the memory.

"Yes, he did not know what to do with us. He sent for Lord Elrond in the end." Legolas added.

"I knew very well what to do with you Legolas, and after the little lesson I taught you afterwards, I hoped that you would never disappoint me like that again." The young Elf shot to his feet and turned to face the new person in the conversation.

"Ada, I-" He started.

"You what? You don't remember the lesson. Well we can change that. You're coming back to Mirkwood, your future kingdom." Thranduil stepped forward and Legolas' face lost all colour. The stench of alcohol was strong around the King. The older Elf grabbed the prince and threw him towards his horse.

Estel had stood up, wanting desperately to help his friend but had remained still as he had been thrown looks saying 'do not do anything' from the Elf.

Two Royal Guards had been signalled to flank Mirkwood's prince so he could not escape even if he had dared with his father in this state.

The small company of the King, prince and a few guards began to ride off, but not without Legolas calling back.

"Do not follow me, Estel!"

At first, the young human stood rooted to the spot, unknowing of what to do, but heeding his friend's words so as not to get him into any trouble, headed back towards the Last Homely House in search of his own father. He would know what to do...

Thanks to all who took the time to read my first ever fanfic, here are the replies to all who reviewed:

**irukapooka: **Glad you enjoyed the first chapter – hope this one takes your fancy too!

**Dee69: **No-one's ever told me that my work has potential – now I'm scared that this chapter disappoints you!

**Amon-ra1996: **Lots of Legolas angst in following chapters!

Remember people: more reviews more chapters and angst!!!


	3. How can I help you?

Disclaimer: Any original Lord of the Rings characters do not belong to me. Only those which are not recognisable.

So, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 3 

The dark-haired Ranger pushed Brego to his limit. The horse's sides heaved with the effort of riding so hard and fast. Trees and shrubbery flashed past Estel in his desperate hurry to reach his father.

After what seemed like as eternity, he arrived in the courtyard of the Last Homely House, Brego's hooves clattering on the cobblestones. Estel quickly dismounted and, giving instructions to a nearby stable-hand, handed over the reigns before rushing away. He took the stone steps two at a time. The entrance hall was deserted and Estel racked his brains to find any clue to where his father may be. _Come on Estel, think! Where is he normally? _The Ranger's face lit up. He ran off down a corridor to the right, heading swiftly towards his father's study.

"Come in!" A voice called from behind the door when Estel knocked. He turned the knob and pushed the heavy wooden door open.

"Ada, you have to help me!" Estel cried. Elrond looked up from the parchment he was studying closely.

"Estel, take a seat. Breathe deeply and then start from the beginning."

After doing as his foster-father bid, the human explained what had happened, beginning from when he and Legolas had left the house to when he had watched them ride away.

"And then I came to find you, hoping you'd know what to do." He finished and inhaled air to his lungs' limit.

Legolas 

The small company rode hard for a good few hours. Legolas was still being flanked when they had dismounted to grant the horses a well-deserved rest.

"Legolas! Come over here!" His father slurred. The prince rolled his eyes, almost anticipating what was going to happen. He'd seen this all before. His father would get so drunk then do something which the king would then forget as the morning dawned and he woke up from the stupor he'd placed himself in.

Upon reaching Thranduil, the stench of alcohol on his father's breath was almost unbearable and Legolas had to use all of his self-control to stop himself from being physically sick where he stood.

"Yes, Ada?" The question was promptly met with a look of total disgust from Mirkwood's King.

"How dare you call me your father?! You are certainly no son of mine!" The King's words tore at Legolas' heart but he forced himself to ignore it. "The son of the King of Mirkwood would not befriend a mortal, and definitely would not befriend Isilduir's Heir!" He spat, staggering forward. The prince, instead of backing away, stood his ground and looked his father in the eye.

"You cannot tell me who I can befriend or who I cannot, Hir-nin." He hissed. Thranduil took one more drunken step, drew his back his arm and backhanded his son across the face. Legolas stumbled backwards from the force of the blow, taking support from a nearby tree trunk. He drew his hand to his face to feel a split lip. Inside, he knew that there would be a lovely multicoloured bruise there soon.

Estel 

"What will Thranduil do, Ada?" Estel asked, almost dreading the answer. Elrond thought for a moment.

"Estel, do you remember when Legolas came to stay with us and his back was covered with bruises and scratches?"

"That was Thranduil?" The Ranger gasped. _Legolas didn't tell me that!_

"Legolas did not want anyone pitying him or thinking he was weak because his father was abusive towards him." Elrond stated, reading his son's thoughts.

"We need to get him away from his father!" Estel said, drawing the older Elf's attention with his statement.

"Yes, I do not wish to think what Thranduil will do to his son this time. It nears the anniversary of Legolas' mother's death. This will be a hard time for both of them, I fear." The Elven Lord looked down, saying this more to himself than to anyone else.

Sorry that was such a short chapter. I'm tired and I've got to go to work tomorrow. I promise that the next chapter will be posted on Monday and it'll be longer. That was the first piece of Legolas angst and I promise, there's a lot more to come!!!

Anyway, here are the replies to those who took the time to review to the last chapter:

**legolas'big fan: **I understand your concern over Thranduil beating his child and I'm sure that in Tolkien's books he would never be the person to do such a thing. However, this is just fiction. I only write about this because it played a major part in my life and I find it helps me personally. I'm sorry if the storyline offends you.

Thank you for taking the time to review even if you were disappointed/angry.


	4. Father and Son

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones that are not featured in the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

From this chapter onwards, there will be no more Thranduil hitting Legolas angst, but there will be angst (the Orc kind)!!!

Chapter 4

Legolas sat against the trunk of an old oak tree, his eyes on the stars. He thought of Estel, Elrond, his father and himself. He wondered what Estel and Elrond would be doing right at this moment. Elrond, probably in his study, a parchment open on the desk. He would be face down, sleeping, in that awkward position he was usually found in when he had been studying into the early hours of the morning. Estel, in bed, the sheets twisting around him as he tossed and turned like a typical human. Snoring as usual, another aspect of mortals that Legolas would probably never understand.

As the night wind made the leaves on the trees whisper quietly, the prince brought his eyes back down to rest on the sleeping form of his father. _Why do I have to fulfil my duties as Mirkwood's Prince for you to consider me your son? Why can't you accept me for who I am inside? Why do I have to be the best for you to be satisfied?_ Legolas thought angrily, his boring into Thranduil's back. _Why?... _

Many of these thoughts plagued his mind, keeping from sleep. But none could be answered, not with the King in this mood anyway. Looking to the stars once more, he silently prayed to Elendil, the brightest star, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to be pulled under sleep's thick blanket.

A few hours, it seemed, was all the rest that Mirkwood's Prince was going to receive that night. For it was within that length of time that Legolas woke again, after falling victim to "that dream". This time though, details of the dream had changed. Estel had been the one hanging from the tree, the beasts below trying to pull him down. But no matter what Legolas tried, he couldn't reach his friend; and then it was too late. Estel had fallen backwards, down and down until he hit the ground with a thud and the enemy closed in all around him. Pain and despair showed in his eyes as he was attacked, unarmed and defenceless.

Legolas shook his head at the though, thankful that it was a dream and nothing more. His heart tore at the thought of not being able to aid his best friend when he needed him most.

The Sun was rising, and with Her, the rest of the camp. The guards were stirring, all bidding a good morning to their prince as they wandered about, gathering their belongings and preparing food.

Then that dreaded moment arrived when the King arose. By the look on his face as he passed, Legolas could see that he was in a better mood than the night before. Last night's events appeared to be alcohol related and nothing more.

Everyone gathered around the campfire to eat the fruit, bread, cheese and dried meat which served as breakfast.

"I hope you slept well, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, turning to Legolas.

"Yes, Ada, the night was pleasant." Legolas replied, not wishing his father to know that he was suffering form a recurring nightmare. The King looked towards the blonde archer, one of his eyebrows travelling up towards the hairline.

"Pray tell what happened to your lip?" He asked the younger Elf.

_You hit me last night while you were so drunk that a Warg could have come up and licked your face like a domesticated dog and you wouldn't have noticed! _Legolas mused inwardly.

"I was being clumsy and tripped over my pack." He replied, instead. The other guards nodded and smiled to show witness to the "incident" so as not to get the prince into any more trouble with his father. Thranduil chuckled light-heartedly. Legolas smiled, think about how much his father's mood had changed from the night before. He would have to be very wary though. If it could change from bad to good this quickly, it could just as easily change back if provoked.

As the small party continued the ride to Mirkwood that morning, the general mood had lightened. Legolas was no longer flanked on all sides like a common criminal, for which he was extremely thankful.

By the time the Sun had reached Her highest place in the sky, it was becoming overcast and it became obvious that a large storm was brewing.

"We must find shelter before the rain starts!" Thranduil called.

"Father, there lies a cave on your left. I have taken shelter there before and it holds enough room for all including the horses." Legolas suggested. For a few seconds, the King looked deep in thought, but then nodded and the company dismounted. The cave looked small to the untrained eye but it was larger at the back and extended quite a way back into the hillside.

Not very long after a fire had been made, the winds picked up and the rain began to fall. Softly at first, making tiny pattering sounds against the leaves and grass, but getting much heavier, threatening to part the leaves from that branches that held them.

Legolas sat near the entrance to the cave, watching nature taking its toll. Thunder rumbled overhead, spooking the horses. Arod whinnied loudly and was restless. The prince rose from his watchful seat and headed towards where the horses were tethered.

"Hush, Arod. It is only thunder, nothing to be afraid of." He whispered to the startled animal. Raising his hand, Legolas stoked the horse's forehead soothingly.

Arod pushed Legolas back a few paces with his nose, eyeing him carefully. For a few seconds, the archer wondered what was wrong but finally a thought struck him like the lightening outside the cave. He touched a hand to his lip and the horse whickered quietly. Legolas smiled.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cut. It's nearly healed already. You remind me of Estel, always worrying about things that cannot be fixed." He chuckled, looking over at his father.

Horses seemed to know more than people gave them credit for...

Replies to those who took the time to review:

**Karri: **Thank you so much for the support. To make this work both ways, I have decided not to put any more Thranduil beating Legolas storylines in this story. It will all be the usual Orc stuff. Hope this helps in your support of Thranduil not being the baddy. Once again, thanx for the support and hope the new twist will suit us both better. I would be very grateful if you could review again and tell me if the new arrangement would be better. Thanx.

**Aislynn: **Thank you for reviewing and as I informed the last reviewer, the events happening in this story are not to advertise that Thranduil beats his son. Not at all! It is a help to me as it reflects the problems currently happening in my own life and in a way it helps me to overcome this. Also, to avoid any more disappointment for fans, I have decided to add a twist which will occur in the next couple of chapters and means that there will be no more Thranduil beating his child. I hope that this will suit everyone better. Thanx again for reviewing, it is much appreciated.


	5. To aid a friend

**Disclaimer: **The usual, I don't own anyone except those characters who I made up myself. They do not appear in this chapter so nothing to worry about.

Sorry this is such a short chapter, it's been a trying day and I wasn't really in the mood to be writing but I thought, well I can't let the loyal fans of fanfiction down!

**Chapter 5**

Estel watched at his foster-father stood and moved with an Elf's grace towards the window.

Elrond stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. One hand drifted to the other, fingering the ring on his left hand. A few minutes passed in total silence.

"Ada?" The Ranger asked, trying not to be too loud in case the Elf didn't want to be disturbed from his trance.

"Yes, I was using the power of my ring to discern whether Legolas was in any danger. His spirit is strong, as usual. However, I do not sense any danger or indeed feel any fear or anger from him. We can only assume that everything is ok for the moment." The Elven Lord replied.

"I plan to ride out after them so I return now to my chambers to gather my things." Estel said, standing up.

"I think it would be a better idea if you waited until the coming storm has passed, Estel. I would not want you riding home early without the prince because you had travelled in bad weather and ended up with pneumonia." Elrond reasoned with his son.

After a few more minutes of discussion, the human returned to his chambers to wait for the storm to run its course.

Looking through the glass, Estel saw that what his father had said was true. There was a storm coming, and a big one by the look of it. _Legolas can survive a storm better than me and he isn't on his own, he'll be fine for a few more hours. Won't he?... _

The sky was deeply overcast, the clouds a dark, threatening grey. As he looked out across the grounds, the leaves were getting blown around more than usual, the winds were picking up, and fast. It was just then that the heavens seemed to open and there was an almighty downpour.

Estel sighed, his head in his hand, elbow resting on the window frame. He would never catch up with Legolas if the storm lasted as long as he thought it was going to. Even with Legolas being many millennia older than him, Estel couldn't stop his mind worrying about all the things that could go wrong when his friend was out there.

Lightning flashed and a few seconds later, thunder rumbled in the distance, snapping the Ranger from his daydream.

The storm had been raging through most of the night. During the early hours of the morning, a tree in the forest surrounding Rivendell had been struck by the never-ending lightning and had fallen. Some of the Elves had readied their horses and ridden out into the forest to make sure that there was no fire caused by the tree.

The small group had returned successful. There was no fire and the forest was safe. Among the patrol were Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons.

"Elladan, did you see any sign of Legolas?" Estel asked his older foster-brother. The elder twin shook his head.

"Sorry Estel, there was nothing out of the ordinary. No ashes from a campfire or anything. They must have ridden through the storm on their way to Mirkwood. Or taken shelter somewhere." He replied, touching the Ranger's forearm in support. "He will be fine, don't worry little brother. Legolas is a wood-elf, he knows what to do when caught outside in a storm."

The Human nodded, "Yes, I know, but that doesn't stop me worrying."

Replies:

**Ertia: **Hey! Thanks for replying. It was great to finally get some constructive criticism. I will certainly take your advice to slow down a bit and add more detail. Hope this chapter is a little better in the detail department even though it is a bit short. Since this is my first ever fic, I'm still learning and hopefully you could reply again with any more tips/suggestions, that would be great.

**Dee69: **No worries that you didn't reply for a while. You replied in the end and that's all that matters! I'm really glad on the fact that this is my first fic and people are even reviewing in the first place. If you have any suggestions as to storylines, feel free to review and fire away. Everything is taken into consideration. Thanx again.


	6. To dream and not to dream

**Disclaimer**: Just the usual, I don't own anyone, blah blah. Hope this chapter doesn't bore anyone, it's just about to get good.

**Chapter 6**

That night, the campfire was well stocked up just in case no dry wood could be found the next morning. The Elves in Thranduil's small company were gathered round it, talking quietly, discussing the events there were to take place on the morrow.

"We should arrive in Mirkwood by late afternoon, if we ride hard. I do not wish to be camped out in the forests surrounding the Kingdom when there is no real necessity." The King said, his eyes scanning the rest of the Elves' to gauge their reactions on this.

"I agree; there is no real need to stay out longer than we have to. The Orcs and spiders are more brave than ever and an encounter while we are of so few number would be extremely unadvisable." Galion, the King's advisor and trusted friend agreed, nodding.

Legolas sat on the opposite side if the fire from his father, watching him closely. The prince had stayed silent through the whole discussion, looking at each of his companions' faces as they spoke. Though he looked as if he was completely engrossed in the conversation, his Elven senses were well tuned to his surroundings, monitoring every sound and movement of the forest around them.

For a while, no one spoke. The storm still raged on outside of the cave. Arod had calmed down hours ago, after Legolas had fed him a sugar cube from his pocket, promising that the noises outside were going to stay outside. The horse had nuzzled his master's face lovingly.

"I wish to retire now, before the long ride beckoning us tomorrow. I bid you all a good night." Galion stood, bowed slightly to his King and turned an repeated the action in Legolas' direction. The prince watched quietly as the King's advisor unpacked his bedroll and lay down. His hands across his chest, the Elf lay on his back, his breathing growing more deep and steady as sleep took him.

The others soon followed his lead and bid their good wishes to Thranduil and Legolas.

"Does something plague your mind, ion-nin? You are quiet this night." The King said softly, concern written clearly in his eyes. Legolas turned and smiled.

"No father. I think only about the trip tomorrow. I, also, wish to return to the palace tomorrow, rather than spend a night in the Mirkwood forests. They are growing more hazardous and dangerous as the days pass." His smile turned to a frown as memories of adventures with Estel and their encounters with the spiders surfaced.

The King nodded, remembering times when Legolas returned home with an injured Estel riding in front of him. Or vice-versa.

Looking up from the fire, Thranduil wished his son a restful sleep and retired to his bed. Soon to be followed by Legolas, who, suffering from lack of sleep in previous nights, was exhausted.

As dawn broke, the land was drenched in sunlight. Birds chirped happily as the storm had finally blown itself out.

The cave grew brighter as the sunlight spread further. The Mirkwood Elves slowly rubbed the sleep from their eyes as they rose, thoroughly refreshed. Fruit and bread served again as breakfast, at which no one complained.

Legolas slept a little longer than the rest, but was permitted to sleep on. Thranduil looked at his son, the prince's eyes glazed over in sleep, as came naturally for the Elves.

"Is there something wrong with the prince?" Galion asked, concerned as Legolas usually rose a while before the rest.

"Nay, I fear he has been plagued with restless nights for a while, though I know not why. We shall allow him to sleep for a little while before we set off." The King replied. Arod whickered from where he had been tethered. Thranduil casually walked over to the horse and stroked his mane. The chestnut brown stallion looked over the King's shoulder to his master who lay sleeping peacefully.

The dark-haired Elf smiled as an idea on how to wake his son sprung into his mind. Reaching over to the wall, he undid the knot securing Arod. The horse moved slowly forward toward Legolas. Bending his long neck, Arod whickered at the golden haired prince, nudging the Elf's head with his nose.

Legolas, now half-awake, blinked a few times to let the world around him focus properly. A face with a long nose was looking down at him. The blonde archer reached up and stroked the horse's neck as Arod blew his hair gently.

After eating a small amount, Legolas, his father and their company set off towards the Realm of the Woodland Elves, also known as Mirkwood. This land was once known as Greenwood the Great or Eryn Lasgalen to the Elves, before Sauron spread his shadows far and wide covering all the green and replacing it with his evil.

Back in Rivendell, Estel was only just rousing. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and got out of bed. Glancing out of the window, a wave of relief swept over him as he saw that the storm had finally passed. After washing and dressing, the Ranger left his chambers and headed towards the Dining Room. Half of him was reminding him that Legolas might need his help but the other half argued that his father would not let him leave until he had eaten.

"Good morning, Ada. I hope you slept well?" The human enquired as he sat at the dining table.

"I did, and you?" Elrond passed the question back. Estel nodded, grabbing a piece of fresh fruit and a slice of lembas.

Elrond looked at his son with fascination as the Ranger proceeded to eat like the whole world was waiting for him. _I wonder if I should stop him before he chokes. I believe not, he's old enough now to know not to eat that quickly. He will never learn..._The Elven Lord mused.

"So you intend to ride out once you've eaten?" He asked. Estel turned to his foster-father and nodded, his mouth too full to answer politely. By this time Elladan and Elrohir had entered and were listening to the one-sided conversation with wonder.

"We've decided to go too. Since we've dealt with the Elven King before, Elrohir and I believe that Estel could need our assistance..."

TBC 

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Glad you're enjoying my fic! There's a lot more action to come. Right now, I'm writing this without any planning, it's just how I feel at the time. It's a case of think for 5 minutes, type it, post it. That's about it. Thank you so much for reviewing!


	7. Home is where the heart is

**Disclaimer**: Just the usual stuff peeps! Keladir is mine, that's about it. Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, Thranduil's small company arrived in the forests surrounding Mirkwood. The trees were tall but not as grand as they once were. As they grew deeper into the undergrowth covering the trail, Legolas became very wary and was careful to watch for the spiders that haunted the paths around this area.

The King, prince and guards no longer spoke freely. The atmosphere was almost crushing as the evil and darkness spreading from Mordor and Sauron had covered this part long ago.

Arod and the other horses picked their way carefully through ferns, small shrubs and tree roots concealing the path. Legolas leant down slightly and patted Arod's neck in reassurance when the stallion hesitated.

Just after noon, hoof beats pounding in the distance could be heard by the whole company and though none felt danger, Thranduil halted and everyone followed suit.

"Keladir, how do you fare, mellon-nin?" The King asked, a small smile of surprise played on his usually expressionless features. The newcomer bowed slightly, as was the custom in Mirkwood.

"I ride from the palace to escort you back through the forest, growing dark as it has been lately. I trust you had an uneventful journey?" Keladir asked, turning so his chestnut horse was facing in the same direction as the King's.

"Aye, my son has returned safely with us as the Kingsman Tournament grows very quickly closer. I felt it a good idea to go myself and retrieve him so as not to run the risk of him returning with Estel in more than one piece." They laughed and Keladir bowed again, dropping back to talk with Legolas as the company urged the horses forward once more.

"How do you fare, Legolas?" The Elf asked, giving the prince a knowing look.

"I am fine, Keladir. I did not feel it necessary for my father to ride to Rivendell to collect me but if it makes him satisfied then so be it. " Legolas replied, looking ahead to where his father rode with Galion.

"I assume you are going to take part in the Tournament? Remember it begins in five days' time." The Royal Servant looked sideways at the blonde archer.

"I would not forget something as important as that, not with Ada reminding me constantly. As soon as we return to the palace, I will retire to my chambers for a time before going out to train for a short while." The son of Thranduil had a determined look on his face.

Keladir smiled at Legolas then rode forward until he was level with the King again. The five Elves approached the courtyard and entered, hooves sounding loudly on the flagstones. Stable hands appeared from the nearby stables and held the horses still while their riders dismounted. Legolas handed his reigns over and gave the boy a small smile of thanks.

"Come Legolas, we have much to talk about." Thranduil beckoned for Legolas to follow him. The prince traced the footsteps taken by his father which led him into the grand palace and into the Dining Room.

Together they sat at the long table in the centre of the room. Legolas turned to the King expectantly. Inside though, he knew fine well what was going to come.

"Legolas, my son, the Kingsman Tournament is approaching us fast and I need to make sure you are ready. Many warriors will arrive from the two remaining Elven realms, Lothlorien and Rivendell. The week that will be spent in the forest will be an arduous one, as always, and since this year the Tournament will be held in Mirkwood, it will be more demanding than in past years." Thranduil took in Legolas' expression as he spoke. His son remained emotionless, as was taught to him at a young age.

"I understand your concern, father, and after I am finished here, I plan to ride out into the forest and prepare myself for the Tournament. I have been thinking about this for a while now and after talking to warriors intending to compete from Rivendell, I know that it will be difficult to take the winners prize." Legolas looked at the table while he was talking, afraid that his words would lead his father to think that he wasn't ready for the challenge.

Silence remained in the Dining Room for a short while and the prince stood, thinking Thranduil was finished. He bowed and started for the door.

"Legolas," The King called, "don't let me down. If you do not come through the Tournament, you know the consequences that will follow."

The archer inwardly winced at those words, knowing that if he did not finish in first place, the King would disown him and he would be banished from Mirkwood, never to become King.

**Rivendell**

Elrond looked at his sons' eager faces. He held the letter in his hand, knowing that this was the perfect excuse for the three of them to visit Legolas again, and to find out if he was in trouble with his father.

"Ada, is there something wrong. The piece of parchment you hold bears the Royal emblem of Mirkwood, has Legolas...?" Estel trailed off into nothing, afraid that if he said what he was dreading, it would prove to be true.

"Estel, calm yourself. Legolas is fine. He arrived in Mirkwood this morning with his father. The letter that you see is notification that the Kingsman Tournament begins in five days' time. I assume that you will all be wanting to compete, even though it is being held in Mirkwood. It also gives a good excuse for you three to visit the prince and calm your anxiety for him." The Elven Lord explained, smiling as the three faces before him lit up at the idea.

"Ada, can we go? I want to take part in the Tournament. I trust that Legolas will be competing?" Elrohir asked.

"As far as his father goes, Legolas will most certainly be taking part and pushing himself too far if I know the Mirkwood prince." Elrond sighed and shook his head at the thought. "Anyway, go and pack your things, we leave for Mirkwood tomorrow at dawn."

The two twin Elves and their foster brother almost ran from the room at the thought of competing and, of course, seeing their old friend again.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Karri: **Glad you are enjoying the new storyline, I am too. There is lots of action coming up – hope you are into angst.

**Moonyasha: **I try to update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and so far it's been ok. Hope you are liking the change in storyline as much as I am. Lots of Leggy angst coming soon.


	8. Pushing to the limit

**Disclaimer**: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!! In this fic, Thranduil's actions and mood are part of my own making. They are not reflecting Tolkien's work in any way. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Rivendell shone with the light of the Sun. There was a slight breeze but nothing that would hinder a journey especially for the three Elves and the Human desperate to reach Mirkwood. On that morning however, there were more than just four. A group of three had arrived from Lothlorien a few hours after Elrond had received the letter.

Together they would travel with the five from Rivendell, another warrior had requested to enter into the Tournament, as well as Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Elrond – who would be going to make sure that his sons were behaving as much as they could.

Estel had been up since the early hours of the morning, anticipation and anxiety for the Mirkwood prince had prevented him sleeping for more than a few hours. Deciding that no more sleep was a definite, the Ranger had risen and headed for the stables to ready his horse for the morning ride.

Incidentally, the other Elves had been slightly deprived of sleep, some for the same reasons as Estel, others because nerves for the Tournament were providing their dreams with nightmares. In the end, the whole company had left the Last Homely House a few hours earlier than planned.

Since there was no storm to delay the trip, the eight companions were due to arrive just after sunset the same day. Elrond has sent a letter by bird, informing the Mirkwood King of their arrival.

Estel was silent for most of the journey, his mind on Legolas. _I hope he's well when we arrive. _Even though the Ranger had met the Elven king before, Elladan and Elrohir had said that he might need hep in dealing with him. It was true that Thranduil had always been courteous when the human had visited.

**Mirkwood**

Dawn had broken almost an hour ago. Even with the day as young as this, a blonde haired archer had taken to the archery range to practice at his father's order. Thud after thud could be heard as the prince fired arrows. Each aim was true and the arrows sailed towards the wooden target to strike the bullseye. After the first missile, everyone after it had split the one before.

After a few more minutes, Legolas was aware that there were footsteps behind him, growing ever closer. Sensing no danger, he walked casually to the target and retrieved the arrows. Even though all were broken, none were beyond repair.

"Legolas." A voice sounded in the morning air. The prince turned to face his father.

"Yes, Ada?" He replied, his voice cool. Legolas struggled to keep his face straight as Thranduil studied him closely.

"I have received word from Lord Elrond. He informs me that he will be arriving sometime later this day with warriors from both Rivendell and Lothlorien. I trust that you will greet them when they arrive and show them to their chambers where they can rest until the evening meal?" The King said, no sign of emotion in his tone.

"Of course. Would you have me do anything in preparation for their arrival?" Legolas asked, noting subconsciously that this could be a risky question which could spark irritation in his father.

"No. You will stay out here and practice for the Tournament. You will be required to be in top form to have any chance at gaining first place. Remember about the consequences, Legolas." Now his tone was almost venomous. It grew angrier with every word.

"Yes, father." The prince replied solemnly, looking down. Thranduil sighed in almost disgust and strode quickly away, leaving Legolas seething. _I will practice but deep inside I know that it will never be enough. These "consequences" will come to me sooner or later. Even if I pass this Tournament, there will always be something else that I won't be perfect at._

During the course of the day, many things were being done inside the palace. Meals were being planned, bed chambers were inspected, all in preparation for the guests. Outside however, the Elf now rode around the forest surrounding his home, making mental notes on where bad spots were and beasts which had to be avoided at all costs.

Legolas was glad that Estel would not be taking part in the Kingsman Tournament. It was tradition that only Elves could compete and when the Ranger was told, he looked relieved, as the Tournament requires never-ending endurance and stamina. Only the fittest have a chance of coming out alive, and if very lucky, uninjured.

This would keep Estel away however. He would be there as a support to both the competitors and to his father in healing the injured. On that thought, Legolas realised that the Sun was just about to set and with that brought the arrival of his best friend. He raced back to the palace and led Arod into the stables.

Legolas stood in the courtyard, his back straight and shoulders back, as he was aware that in a window above him, the King was watching. He only had to wait a few minutes before the sounds of horses galloping reached his ears. The company came into sight and dismounted at they reached the palace.

"Welcome, Lord Elrond and all who ride here." Legolas greeted the guests, and Elrond approached him. The company had been warned by the healer that Thranduil would be watching and so proceedings were to be customary.

"Well met, Legolas!" The two bowed at each other in turn and Estel came forward.

"Legolas! I have missed you dearly." Man and Elf shook hands and Legolas led the small company inside.

He showed everyone to their chambers and gave instruction as to when the evening meal was to be served and how to get to the Dining Room. After, he followed Estel into his room. The two embraced as brothers.

"How do you fare, Legolas?" Estel asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The prince took up his usual position in front of the window.

"I am fine, Estel, worry not. The night I left, I realised that my father was drunk and by the morning everything was back to normal. It was a state of drunkenness and nothing more." Legolas informed him. Realising that the smile the prince offered was genuine, the Ranger smiled too and clapped Legolas on the shoulder.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Glad you liked the last chapter and here's the next – thanks for reviewing

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: **Hey! Great name, where did you think of that? Anyway thank you for reviewing and I'm glad lots of people are enjoying my work! Lots of angst to come.


	9. To help but not distract

**Disclaimer:** Any unrecognisable actions or unusual actions from characters are all part of my imagination and Tolkien did not imply this behaviour at all before everyone starts flaming me. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It means a lot. Thanks.

**Chapter 9**

The table in the Dining Room was full that evening. Thranduil sat at the head of the table, as was custom and indeed, tradition. Legolas sat on the King's right and Lord Elrond on his left. The Elven Lord watched the blonde price intently having not had a chance to speak with him.

Legolas was aware of someone looking at him and glanced up to find two grey eyes watching his every movement. The archer offered a small smile to Elrond and then returned to his meal, which he pushed around his plate without ever eating much of it. _He seems to be alright. A bit flushed perhaps, when we arrived. I will have to speak with him. If he does not eat and pushes himself too hard, he will not survive this Tournament. _

The meal passed uneventfully even if it was a bit slow. For Legolas, every minute that went by seemed like an eternity. He was desperate to get out and avoid peoples' concerned glances. Also, the King was watching him every so often, which made the prince extremely nervous.

"Are you returning to the grounds after you are finished here to put in some more practice, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, almost sounding polite in front of the guests. But it was clear to Legolas that it was an order rather than just an innocent question. At this, the archer was unsure of how to answer without causing the King to get agitated.

"Yes, Ada, I plan to perfect my skills for the Tournament." The prince answered simply, hoping that this would be enough. Estel was listening to this forced conversation with interest and decided to help his best friend.

"I would ask your permission, hir-nin, to accompany Legolas while he practises. I will not distract him in any way, I only offer my support." Estel addressed the King nervously, though his vernousness did not show on the outside.

Thranduil thought for a moment and, although inside he didn't like the idea of Legolas being put off and losing the Tournament, agreed.

After the meal was officially over, Legolas and Estel excused themselves and made their way slowly to the archery range. As promised, the Ranger stood on the outskirts of the field and watched quietly.

"You can speak if you wish to, mellon-nin." Legolas called over to him, after firing a few perfect arrows. The human smiled and stepped closer, not wanting to be overheard.

"I do not believe that you could be any better at archery if you practised every hour that the Valar sent for the rest of your immortal life. I understand that your father wishes you to do your best, and mayhap even more than that. Neither myself or my father wish to see you push yourself too far, Legolas." Estel said gently, placing a hand on the archer's forearm.

"I know, Estel. But you know what the King is like. If I do not pass this to his satisfaction, there will be consequences." Legolas replied, looking down.

"What are these consequences that you speak of?" The Ranger asked, almost unbelieving that a father could drive his son so hard as to cause danger to his health.

"If I do not achieve first place, I will be banished from Mirkwood in disgrace. No longer to become the King I should be when the time comes. If he sees that I'm not doing as told, I don't know what he's fully capable of. How far he'll go." The prince informed his best friend who stood listening in complete amazement.

"Look, the Tournament starts in two days' time. We still have plenty of time to work something out. Even if I have to help you compete, I will not see you banished from this realm if I can help it." Estel decided, determination shining in his blue eyes.

They practised together until darkness crept over the land and they were called inside by Elrond who reckoned that staying outside and shooting arrows in the dark was not a very good idea. Especially when he knew that Mirkwood's prince had not received much sleep and was mentally exhausted.

"You both need some rest after the long day you've just had. I would ask that you retire and get a good night's sleep." Elrond said, scanning them both with critical eyes. "Legolas, a word if you wouldn't mind." He continued, before walking a few steps away.

"Good night, Estel." Legolas said to the Ranger, who did the same in return, before striding off towards his chambers.

"Legolas, I wish to talk to you about what's been happening since you left Rivendell. Had Thranduil done anything to you? I would beg a truthful answer from you now rather than find you collapsed somewhere tomorrow." The Elven Lord asked.

"He has done nothing, hir-nin. A blow to the jaw on the first night which was provoked equally between myself and the alcohol that he had consumed before arriving. But that is all." Legolas replied, honestly.

The dark-haired Elf considered the young prince and nodded in approval.

"I can see that your words hold the truth, but I would also ask that you come directly to me if anything does happen or if he pushes you too hard. Everyone needs to be at their fittest for this competition and I would not have you too exhausted to even sit atop a horse." Elrond requested, giving Legolas a knowing look.

The prince nodded and both smiled before retiring to their bed chambers. Fortunately, Legolas received a better sleep than any of the nights he had endured since returning to Mirkwood. The recurring dream had receded into the background for the moment and he was left with either good dreams or none at all.

The next morning however, was a completely different story. The prince woke to someone shaking him roughly and calling his name.

"What, what is it?" He asked grumpily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His father looked down as him, a look of utter annoyance on his face.

"Why are you not practising?! The Tournament begins tomorrow. You need to be at your best, not sleeping the whole day away. Get up!" He cried, hauling his son from the bed and shoving him towards the door.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Glad your liking this story – hope you like this chapter!

**Karushna5: **Oh my god, I've been added to someone's favourites! How exciting as this is my first fic! Anyway, I an extremely happy that you like this story and hope it continues to please you. Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going!


	10. Discovering is disallowed

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this chapter belong to me. The actions taken by Thranduil are of my own making and this does not reflect Tolkien's work in any way!!!

**Chapter 10**

Estel knocked on the prince's door for the third time that morning. Feeling frustrated as continually getting no answer, the Ranger turned the handle and let himself in. The sight that greeted him was certainly unexpected. Bed sheets and a pillow littered the floor and a nightshirt had been draped over a nearby chair. _Legolas would never leave a room like this. It looks like there was a struggle or something._

Finally, Estel's senses returned and he spun on his heel and left the room in search of his friend, Halfway down the corridor, a thought struck him. _The archery range!_

Bright sunlight made the Ranger blink as his eyes fought to adjust. The Sun was beating down, bringing Estel to undo his tunic slightly against the heat. As he got closer to the archery range his best friend was so fond of, the sounds of and arrow being released and hitting a target could be heard.

Legolas stood exactly 100 paces away from the wooden target. He notched yet another arrow to the bowstring and fired, splitting the previous arrow right down the middle. Sweat glistened on the archer's brow but without a second thought, he sent an additional missile sailing towards the bulls eye.

Thranduil stood at the edge the range, arms crossed over his chest. A frown played over the already stoic face. Estel watched as the blonde prince, panting, drew another arrow but faltered slightly as the heat threatened to take over. Legolas could only look on with disappointment as it struck a few millimetres below the centre. _He's never going to be happy with me now._ He had been practising since the Sun first rose that morning and all his arrows had been true, until now.

At this, the King glared at his son and turned, striding away. Legolas dropped, rather ungracefully, to his knees, his head bowed. Despair and exhaustion showed clearly on his face, as was unnatural for an Elf as they were taught from a young age to hide all emotion. The Ranger rushed over to aid his friend.

"Legolas! Mellon-nin, look at me." Estel said, putting two fingers to the prince's wrist; his heart raced abnormally.

"This is it, Estel. He's never going to accept me as the future King after that. One arrow and my whole future is now undecided. Mayhap I can still win his trust through the Tournament. Perhaps there is still hope." The archer muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Of course there is still hope. There is always hope. Your father loves you, Legolas. Even if he does not show it very often." The Ranger decided quickly that the archer needed to see Elrond as soon as possible. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, I believe so." Legolas gasped between breaths. He pushed himself up from the ground but his knees buckled against his will. Estel managed to catch the Elf and draped the exhausted archer's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. I'm taking you to see my father. How long have you been out here?" The Ranger asked, turning Legolas to face him.

"Um, since just before dawn...I think..." The Elf trailed off. The two managed it up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall. Lord Elrond stood talking to one of the Lothlorien warriors but his face dropped as he took in the sight before him.

"What has happened?!" The Elven Lord cried, taking Legolas and supporting him as Estel had.

"He's dehydrated, Thranduil had him practising for the past 3 or 4 hours with no rest." Estel informed his foster father. The prince was now struggling to stand on his own, Elven pride getting the way of the help being offered.

"Leave me be! If my father finds out, he'll kill me for accepting anyone's help." Legolas pleaded as Elrond and Estel took in the prince's words in total disbelief. To hear his best friend in this state of almost panic was not the usual and the Ranger was getting worried. The archer's eyes darted around in complete anxiety of anyone finding out. Elrond kept his hold on the struggling prince, knowing what was going to happen next.

Right on cue, Legolas' eyes rolled back in his head and the Elven Lord caught him as he fell, too exhausted to stand. Estel and his father took Legolas to his room and gently laid him on the bed.

Immediately, the Ranger began sponging down his friend in an attempt to restore some of his bodily fluids lost through the heat. Elrond pulled the prince into a sitting position and Estel sat in behind Legolas before resting him against his chest.

Unsure of whether Legolas could hear him or not, Estel began talking to his friend with the hope of getting the prince to breathe more evenly.

"Listen to me, mellon-nin. You breathe too quickly, feel my heart against your back. Breathe with me." The Ranger coaxed, hoping that this would work. Estel closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing evenly, despite his worry. At first, it seemed as if the Elf could not hear anything, but very slowly, they noticed a change in the inhale and exhale of air. Their patient was inhaling normally, still at a slightly uneven pace but he wasn't gasping as before.

Opening the archer's mouth, Elrond poured a tiny drop of water in and carefully watched for the swallowing reflex.

Legolas opened his eyes after a few minutes. Two concerned faces looked down at him. Almost as if it were an instinct, he tried to sit up after Elrond had laid him flat again.

"I...need to go... and practise. My father-" Legolas began before he was interrupted.

"-will do nothing. Not while I am here. Right now you will lie there and rest before the Tournament tomorrow. I understand the King's urgency in trying to make sure you are ready, but to push you to this extent is not natural for a father." The Lord of Rivendell pushed his patient back down onto the bed.

**TBC**

**Replies: NONE! Since no-one reviewed. I'm so unhappy. Ok, let's try this. Unless I get my review level up to 20, you're not getting another chapter! HEH HEH! **


	11. One last look

**Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews that you nice people were sending me – not without a small bit of persuasion mind you! Never mind, here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

**  
Chapter 11**

The big day had finally come. Estel and Elrond had managed to keep Legolas hidden from his father for most of the previous day after the incident. Following a day's rest and the first good night's sleep in days, Legolas felt almost normal again.

Awaking on the morning of a big tournament, especially the Kingsman Tournament, was sometimes a daunting experience. Eyes would blink against the light of the morning Sun and for a few seconds everything would seem normal. The mind and heart would then jump as the realisation hit that today was not as normal as was first anticipated.

After the initial shock and remembrance, Legolas, and other taking part, rose and dressed in the clothes they would stay in until the end of the whole event. A pale blue shirt with dark green leggings and a mid-green tunic would serve the prince as an outfit. It was this which he usually wore when travelling and was comfortable in it.

Before leaving the room, the archer picked up his quiver, strapped it to his back and slipped his twin knives into their allocated apartments contained in the quiver. Last of all, the long, intricately decorated bow was taken into the prince's hands and he left the room with one last look. Almost as if it might be his last. _Well, it could be..._

Lord Elrond met the Elven prince on his way down to the courtyard.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" The Lord of Rivendell asked, the healer inside him still concerned about the prince's health.

"I am well, thank you. I slept well last night and feel refreshed, totally different to yesterday, I am pleased to say." Legolas responded, without a trace of tiredness evident in his voice. The two smiled at each other and walked together down to the courtyard where the start of the Tournament would be announced.

The three Elves from Lothlorien stood nervously at the foot of the stairs in the forecourt chatting quietly amongst themselves. Reaching the bottom of the stone staircase, Legolas eyed the weather. There was a slight breeze which was nothing to worry much about. The sky was cloudless but all knew that this could change in a very short time. Temperature was nothing as all Elves could withstand intense changes in heat, both hot and cold.

Within minutes, the King of Mirkwood was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting to address the contestants.

"Elves of Lothlorien, Rivendell and of course, Mirkwood, welcome! You have travelled here today for this is the beginning of the Kingsman Tournament. As with any contest, there are rules, and these must be abided by or disqualification will occur.

Firstly, when the Tournament has begun, you are not committed to complete the challenges and can pull out at any time. However, once you have pulled out, restarting is not an option. Secondly, after the bell had rung to start the competition, no food can pass between your lips. Water will be the only thing to sustain you until the Tournament had ended." Thranduil said to the small crowd gathered at the foot of the stairs. "Would all who wish to enter the Tournament head towards the table on your left and sign your name on the parchment provided."

The Elves from all three nations did as told and soon everyone was ready and giddy with anticipation. Estel now stood beside Elrond and his twin brothers had signed the sheet below Legolas' name.

After all had signed up, the bell was rung and the first challenge was called.

"The first competitor to attempt this challenge will be Legolas Thranduillion of Mirkwood." As was custom in this competition, the first competitor for the first challenge was always the son of the ruler of the nation that the Tournament was held in. The other challenges however, were started by different people every time.

The blonde prince walked towards his horse, which had been saddled for him prior to the Tournament. Arod looked slightly nervous too, but was soon calmed when his master whispered Elvish words in his ear.

When Legolas was ready, he signalled the Elf as the side of the track who lowered the flag and the prince urged the horse through the markers, indicating the course to be taken. No one ever knew what was to be expected in any of the challenges so Legolas took it slowly to begin with. Looking ahead, the Elf saw that the course took him through a small part of Mirkwood forest, but not far enough in to cause him to become concerned with dangers.

Finally, something caught his eye and he drew his bow in a flash. Looking to where the obstacle was, high up in a tree, he found it to be a small target, almost invisible to the untrained eye. Letting an arrow fly, he watched as it struck the target before realising that he himself was being fired at. It only took a second for Legolas to realise that the arrows were Mirkwood made and were not those of the Orcs.

It took time to complete the challenge as there were quite a lot of these tiny targets and as Legolas progressed through the course, the targets became harder to see and some were moving, sometimes so quickly that the prince feared he had missed some, also the arrows had been more difficult to dodge and were raining down on him thicker and faster than before.

Appearing out of the other end of the trail carefully marked, the crowd of Elves not taking part cheered as their prince was seemingly unhurt.

Legolas was led to an isolated spot where he could not converse with the other competitors in case he told them what to expect. There, he met up with Lord Elrond and Estel, both of which had been posted there to check each competitor over once they had finished the challenge.

Estel sat Legolas down on a chair and stripped him of his tunic.

"How was it? Are you hurt?" The Ranger asked, looking the Elf over. Elrond gave him a drink of water which he took gladly.

"It was difficult, I will admit, but I did not take any injuries." Realising that his best friend spoke the truth, Estel nodded and let the prince put his tunic back on.

**TBC**

**Replies: Since I got lots!**

**Moonyasha: As you requested, here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Realitys Independence: The reason I demanded 20 was that no-one reviewed my last chapter and I was annoyed but now I'm happy!**

**rogue641: Glad you loved the last chapter – here's the next! Please keep reviewing, it brings more chapters!**

**lilpippin: I hate when people do the puppy-dog eyes thing. I just can't resist! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**acuamaine: Well, finally Legolas got the sleep he needed, and I hate Thranduil too but it makes for great reading as I'm sure you'll agree! **

**The One And Only Skande: Oh, skittles! Yummy! Thanks – and I'm so happy that even though this is my first fic, you seem to be enjoying it so much!**

**Karushna5: I'm so loving these little scenes you create when you review – they are so fab! Keep making more and I'll keep writing! LOL!**


	12. So close and yet, so different

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine except Drahman and Drakelm, who I made up just to make Thranduil angry, which is not how Tolkien wrote about him, but he is like that in this story.

**Chapter 12**

After being checked over, Legolas left Estel and the Lord of Rivendell to their work as another competitor completed the challenge. As a rule, no Elf competing in the Kingsman Tournament was permitted access to the palace or any of the out-buildings while a challenge was taking place and were only allowed to wander the grounds.

Keeping this in mind, the Wood-Elf headed off to the lake to think things over. The water was calm and Legolas sat at its edge. As like he was taught at a young age, the archer kept his senses tuned at all times, including when he was inside his own home. Sometimes, especially when he was in his own home.

Very often, as Legolas' past experiences had taught him, it was times when you thought you were safe to let down your guard that someone breaks the boundary of privacy and you realise that you should always be careful, even when in somewhere of familiarity.

Legolas almost smiled at the coincidence of having that thought as someone was approaching him from behind. He was not concerned however, as he knew perfectly well who it was.

"Well, how did you get on with the challenge?" The newcomer asked, sitting down beside Mirkwood's prince. The Elf turned and smiled at Elladan, the elder of Elrond's twin sons.

"It went well, I hope. At first I thought that it would just be a case of hitting the targets until the end of the trail but then when the arrows start raining down on you, it ruins the concentration for a few moments. I hope I did not miss any of the targets." Legolas replied, looking at his reflection in the cool water. "How did you fare?"

"I know for a fact that I missed one, but I'm not sure where." Elladan said, putting a hand to his head in frustration. "Never mind though, the Elf who took his turn after me was injured by one of the arrows and Ada and Estel have made a recommendation that he resigns from the Tournament."

At this news, the prince looked up at the sky, feeling sympathy for the wounded Elf. To resign from the Tournament in this early stage meant that the realm to which the Elf belonged would be let down by his performance and he would most likely be frowned upon and would not enter another competition.

_My father will not be grieved by this news. By this Elf resigning, I have a better chance of attaining first prize and therefore winning his approval for a short time, until he finds something else for me to be trained at. _Legolas thought sadly.

"What does your mind dwell upon, mellon-nin?" Elladan asked, with the same concerned look that his father had.

"I feel sympathy for the Elf, whoever he is. I hope that for the sake of his realm, he does not resign. How badly was he hurt?" Legolas asked, looking at the healer's son with interest.

"The arrow penetrated his chest, on the right, just under the ribs. Ada and Estel were working hard to help him. It can't have been easy though, he was thrashing and panicking." Elladan replied, also looking sympathetic. The prince nodded solemnly.

The two sat for a good few minutes, silence was the only thing that passed between them. After a little while, Elladan's brother Elrohir joined them by the lake. He looked a bit pale as he sat beside them.

"Elrohir, you're looking a bit pale, are you ok? Were you hurt?" The elder of the two brothers asked, concern for his little brother showed clearly.

"No, I am fine. The Elf before me had to get rescued in the middle of the challenge. He was felled by the arrows and did not survive. He was the first to go." Elrohir replied.

"The first one is always the worst." Legolas said quietly, looking back at his reflection before splashing it away with his foot. _My chances grow better still, my father will be happy. For a short while anyway..._

Swallows chased each other across the surface of the calm water, twisting and turning in a most graceful dance. The three Elves watched as tiny insects moved silently in front of them, sometimes settling on the surface of the lake before moving away again.

A horn called in the distance and the friends looked at each other before getting up and brushing themselves down.

"The challenge has finished. We must go and hear the scores being announced." Elrohir said as they began walking back to the palace.

As Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir arrived, they were just in time to hear the scores. Thranduil, Elrond and Estel were also there. Each had a different expression. Thranduil looked almost desperate to hear how well his son had competed, which made Legolas more nervous than ever. Elrond had a look of anxiousness, obviously concerned with getting back to his patient. Estel, however, was more interested with who was in first place and hearing when the next challenge was to be held.

"At the end of the first challenge in the Kingsman Tournament, the scores are as follows." The Elf cried, holding a role of parchment open in front of himself. Only the fifth place up to the first place names where called, as these were the ones which mattered most. In fifth place was an Elf from Lothlorien, whose name Legolas had never heard of.

"In fourth place lies Elrohir, son of Elrond of Rivendell." Cheers and clapping filled the courtyard and the look on Elrond's face was one of immense pleasure.

"Third place goes to Elladan, son of Elrond of Rivendell." Again, the noise in the forecourt was quite loud as Elves cheered for their favourites to win. At hearing his other son's name being called, Elrond's heart filled with joy.

"But now, in joint first and second places. Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood and Drahman, son of Drakelm of Rivendell." Legolas' heart jumped into his throat at this news. He looked to Thranduil whose face was red with fury...

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Mornflower: Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I usually do, school's on holiday and I have to work overtime. Anyway, please review again!**

**Wynjara: I totally agree, angst is great for the soul and there will be lots of it in this story!**

**Happyface 72: The "Leggy's mum dying thing" may affect the story in later chapters. I will try and review your story for you – I understand how much reviews mean to people.**

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: I have no idea what the next chapter will contain – I just sit down and write the chapters with no planning at all.**

**The One And Only Skande: Ohh! More skittles! These help give you ideas for chapters, skittles are good for the soul – especially the orange ones!**

**Moonyasha: As always, reviewing is greatly appreciated and thank you for reviewing so often. I am very grateful! **


	13. Never to be satisfied

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this chapter belong to me except the Elf belonging to Lothlorien. Thranduil does not behave like this according to the books written by JRR Tolkien, this is just part of my story and I apologise if anyone takes offence.  
****

**Chapter 13**

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" The cry rang through the Mirkwood palace. The Elf in question shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to face his father in this state. He walked over to the nightstand and had a glass of water to calm his nerves. Inhaling deeply, Legolas started for the door and headed down the corridor with the natural grace that all Elves are blessed with.

On his way to the Throne Room, the archer passed Elves who gave him looks of sympathy. They wouldn't have liked to be in his situation at this moment. Smiling at the concerned faces, Legolas continued onwards.

On reaching the Throne Room where his father was situated, the prince hesitated and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he pushed the door open and entered the massive room. _Here we go..._

Legolas was never an Elf who would be frightened easily. His father however, was not a person to be trifled with, especially when you were his son; his only son.

Thranduil sat on the large wooden throne, a goblet in his left hand. Legolas stood before his father and bowed, as was custom in these parts. Not wanting to look the King in the eye, the archer took a sudden interest in the designs on the side of his father's chair.

"Leave us. I do not wish to be disturbed unless the Kingdom is under attack." The King ordered, watching as all the guards left the room in silence.

Thranduil suddenly standing and walking carefully towards his son made the archer's eyes dart back up from the intricate patterns on the King's throne. Legolas could tell that his father was angry a mile off but stood his ground like the prince that he was. Thranduil was not drunk, quite the opposite as it happens. But being a stubborn King, the slightest fault in his son was taken to heart and brought out the madness in him that not many outsiders got to observe.

The two royal Elves stood just millimetres away from each other. It was like this for a good few minutes. Neither spoke but Thranduil's eye twitched as there was a bang on the door and Elrond's voice could be heard outside. This was followed by a cry from Estel; to Legolas these voices were easily distinguishable.

Raising the goblet which was still in the King's hand, Thranduil let it fly across the room, sending it crashing against the wall and onto the floor.

"Second place?!" Legolas' father exclaimed loudly, his eyes flashing in anger. "How is it that you could only manage second place? You tell me that you have been practising long hours during the day and sometimes into the night, but you could only manage second place?"

"It was joint second and first place, father." Legolas replied, not lowering his voice. He did not want to anger his father further but wanted him only to see sense. "And I have practised like I told you."

"Don't try and outsmart me!" Thranduil yelled, backhanding his son across the face. Legolas did not stumble, however. It took all of his self-control not to, but he stood his ground and looked his father in the eye. A tiny trickle of blood ran down the archer's face, staining his shirt.

"How did you manage to let that Lothlorien Elf better you so much that you did not achieve first place?!" No matter how much Legolas tried to reason with Thranduil, it just didn't seem to work.

"I have tried my best, Ada!" It was getting to the stage now where the prince was on the verge of walking out of the room to avoid any more arguing.

"Your best?!" This small exclamation was quickly followed by Thranduil pushing his son to the floor and kicking him. No matter how Legolas tried to defend himself, the King always managed to get a well-aimed kick at his son. Blows rained down on the Elf, bruises would soon be appearing on his chest, stomach, arms, back and face.

One particularly vicious blow caught the young prince in the midsection, pushing all the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping for breath.

After a while, the kicks became weaker and slower as the King was tiring. This did not come too soon for Legolas, who lay on the floor at the feet of his father, wheezing and curled into a foetal position.

"Now, my son, your best will most certainly be a better attempt in the next challenge, won't it?" The King asked, giving Legolas one final blow to the stomach.

"Yes, father." The prince gasped. Thranduil looked at Legolas one last time before throwing the doors open and leaving.

The blonde archer heard more footsteps after the King had left. Two faces appeared above him and he opened his eyes against the pain. Estel and Elrond looked down at him, both sharing identical looks of concern and disbelief.

"Legolas? I'm just going to turn you onto your back so I can look at you properly." Elrond's soft voice said. Legolas felt hands on him as he was rolled carefully. He hissed as the bruises and lumps on his back were pressed against the hard floor but he quickly cut it off.

"Mellon-nin, inhale deeply, it will help you regain your breath." The Ranger said, placing a hand gently on the Elf's chest. "That's it."

It took a few minutes, but finally Elrond and Estel had managed to free Legolas of his tunic. Bruises were already beginning to bloom on the archer's chest but the Lord of Rivendell's face refrained from frowning as no broken bones were found.

"Your father's so hard on you, Legolas." Estel commented as he helped the Elf into a sitting position.

"He's always been like this. He just wants me to do well." Legolas was finding it hard to make himself believe that fact.

"Or die trying." The Ranger added. Elrond and Legolas smiled, both knowing deep down that Estel's words held some truth.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

Happyface 72: Well, your three options have made me think about what the outcome will be – but you will have to wait to find out!

Moonyasha: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter!

Mornflower: thank you for reviewing and I'm glad everyone seems to enjoy this story so much.

The One And Only Skande: Well, after all that suspense, I hope this chapter satisfied you, there is going to be much more angst after this! I enjoyed writing this chapter.


	14. Let your pride be your help

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this chapter belong to me, although I wish some of them did! Never mind, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 14**

After a few minutes, Legolas' breathing was slowly returning to normal, to everyone's relief. The prince was sitting up, letting Elrond check the bruising on his back.

"Everything seems fine, penneth. A bit of bruising which will fade, but nothing broken, thank the Valar. You'll be fine." Lord Elrond told the younger Elf. Legolas nodded.

"He won't be once I'm finished with him!" Thranduil cried, storming into the room. The doors banged heavily against the walls as he threw them open. The two Elves and the Human turned towards the entrance in surprise.

"Ada-" Legolas began, but got no further. He dreaded to think what would be coming next. Hopefully Estel and Elrond would be kept out of whatever was to befall him.

"Silence! How dare you accept aid from anyone?! Especially guests in my household! Have I taught you nothing? I thought that after the lesson you learned last time, your pride would be the only thing you looked to for help, like you should. Perhaps you have no pride. Or maybe that lesson should be reinforced?!" The King's face was scarlet with anger. Legolas had rarely seen him in such a state.

"Guards!" Thranduil continued, "Hold them! Make sure they see everything."

As commanded, Estel and Elrond had two guards holding each of them before they could protest. Legolas was helpless to do anything. He forced himself to his feet and stood before his father.

"Thranduil, can we not talk about this? Violence is not the way to sort anything." Elrond tried pleading with the Elven King but he was having none of it.

"Legolas, my son," The King started, his voice taking on a quieter, more evil tone to it. "Do you know what day this is?"

"The anniversary of Naneth's death." Legolas replied quietly, looking down at the floor. _How could I possibly forget? _

"Correct. And who caused her death?" Thranduil asked. The prince knew deep inside that any answer he was to give was always going to be incorrect; it was his father's way.

"The Orcs took her and killed her." He stated, his voice in a whisper as memories flooded back to him. Memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind in an attempt to forget that terrible day.

"That is where you are wrong." With this small statement, Thranduil drove his fist into his son's face, sending him flying backwards. Legolas hit the floor with a sickening thud but wasn't going to sty there. He attempted to rise but his father was there, standing above him. Thranduil placed a booted foot on the prince's bruised back, keeping him pressed to the marble floor.

"You were on patrol that day, in charge of protecting the Kingdom. But even that small task was just too much for you. In the end, you couldn't even protect your own mother." The King goaded, looking down at his son. Legolas' face was white and his eyes were wide as he remembered every tiny detail all over again.

Estel looked helplessly at his best friend lying on the floor on his stomach, fists clenched and expression distant. _Leave him alone, this is not his fault, the Orcs were always ones for torturing Elves. He did his best..._

The Ranger looked to his foster-father. Elrond's face was set. He was angry at what the King was putting his son through. This was all the prince needed at the moment.

"Look at him, Elrond," Thranduil said, turning to the Lord of Rivendell, "Look at this pathetic, weak, pitiful being who dares to call himself an Elf." He said, kicking Legolas hard, one kick for every word.

"Thranduil! I must protest!" Elrond cried, distressed at seeing Legolas being abused in such a way. "This is not his fault. The Orcs took your wife, not Legolas. It was the Orcs who hurt her so much that she could not go on living, not your son. You must realise this before you hurt Legolas so much that he will not go on living."

With this said, all looked at the prince, lying almost motionless except for the ragged movements of his chest rising and falling beneath him. The archer's eyes were closed in pain and sadness.

"He is my son, even if I am disgusted at having to call him such. No one can tell me how I should treat my own bloodlines. Especially you, Elrond. You call yourself my friend, yet you argue with me on how my family is brought up." The King shook his head and grabbed his son, dragging him to a standing position. Thranduil shoved Legolas hard up against the wall, knocking the prince's head on the stone.

The blonde archer blinked as spots danced around in his vision and his father's face swam before him, leaving him dazed. A hard blow to the face brought the focus back into Legolas' sight and the force pushed his head quickly to the side.

"Next time, ion-nin, you will not accept aid from anyone in this Kingdom, especially my own guests!" Thranduil stated loudly, throwing the prince to the side. The King turned on his heel and strode from the room.

As custom in the Kingdom of Mirkwood, the guards left the room after their sire. Legolas lay on the cold marble, his breathing laboured and his chest heaving with the effort.

Estel and Elrond rushed to the fallen prince's side but his slender hands brushed their help away. The Ranger looked to his foster-father for advice. Elrond shook his head, silently informing his foster-son that the prince needed to be alone for a while.

Legolas struggled to get up and, without a word, left the room through the same door as his father had just seconds before him. He carefully walked down the corridor, being cautious about meeting the King again. Wrapping an arm around his aching chest, the prince headed out to the gardens to be alone, refusing everyone's aid as his father had painfully instructed.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**wadeva: Thanks for reviewing my story and I'm so glad that you are enjoying it.**

**Mornflower: Evil Thranduils are the best, they make for good reading. This story is not already written out, I make it up as I go along, so right now, I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter!**

**Karushna5: Still loving the scripts! Anyway, I don't think that Thranduil is going to realise what he's doing to his son and I'm not sure if he's going to kill Leggy or not – you'll just have to wait and see!**

**The One And Only Skande: Glad you enjoyed the angst and hope you enjoyed the added angst in this chapter. Might even have some more in the next chapter!**

**Moonyasha: Be careful, you don't want to end up unconscious – you might miss some more leggy angst! Tsume: You better make sure she's ok! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Determined to make proud

**THANKS TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS, THE PROBLEM OF NOT ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS HAS BEEN FIXED SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me except that silly Elf looking at the plant. All unusual behaviour comes from my imagination and not from Tolkien. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 15**

The second challenge of the Kingsman Tournament was about to begin. Each of the contestants had been given a small piece of parchment with a patch of colour in the middle. Each Elf had a different colour.

Having not had anything to eat since before the first challenge, Legolas' stomach was feeling slightly empty. He was not hungry however, as Elves do not get hungry as easily as the Human race. The prince's ribs and back were still paining him from the incident with his father. Since that time, Estel and Elrond had given him his space, for which he was extremely grateful. Legolas knew that Estel must be hurting from not being able to help his friend but he'd get over it.

A small crowd had gathered, just as it had for the beginning of the first challenge. The same Elf got up and called to the surrounding Elves and, of course, Human.

"The second challenge in the Kingsman Tournament is about to begin!" The crowd cheered and the Elf turned to the contestants. "In this challenge, you will chase and kill a deer. This is not a simple task however; the deer will be marked with the same colour as the one on the parchment you have been given. Only the deer with the matching colour is to be killed, any other and no points will be awarded. One hour will be permitted for this hunt and the contestant will be on foot, with no horsepower to aid him. Finally, take your dead deer over this line to signal your challenge complete. Good luck to you all!"

Some of the crowd gasped at this news. An hour is not a long time, especially when you have to find the correct prey first. With no horses, this task was certainly not going to be a simple one at all.

For this challenge, unlike the last, the competitors were to begin at the same time, but from different points. Legolas was led round the back of the palace and told to stand at the edge of the forest until the horn was blown to signal the start.

A few minutes only was the time the prince had to wait for the horn to blow. On hearing the sound, all competitors ran forward into the dark, dense forest searching for the deer marked with their colour.

Legolas' mind was already at work. _They could not possibly place me at a starting point which would make it easy for me to find this deer, so it could be round the other side of the palace._ After having this thought and pondering it, the prince took off at a run, on a path leading him to the other side.

The archer stopped when he was satisfied that the path had led him far enough. Putting a hand against the trunk of a tree, he took support from its great strength while waiting for the pain in his ribs to subside. Out of the corner of his eye, an Elf knelt on the forest floor, carefully studying a leaf of a low down plant. Legolas frowned. _He's never going to find anything like that._

For a while the hunt was going well. Legolas had tracked two deer so far. Both had been painted with a patch of the wrong colour though. He looked at his piece of parchment. It contained a strong wine colour. _Not very easy to spot on a reddish deer._ Legolas mused inwardly.

The archer quickly noticed signs of another deer; a different one to the last two. He took off on the trail of this new prey. That clock was ticking away, and with it, the chance of pleasing his father. Every minute lost meant his father's frown grew deeper. Legolas could just see it in his mind.

Legolas himself was getting annoyed. The pain meant that he wasn't travelling as fast as he would normally. Despite this, a deer showed up in the distance. With the Elven senses his race has been blessed with, the blonde prince could easily see the colour painted on the deer's rump. He almost laughed as it matched the one on his parchment.

The animal was not going to be easy to kill either. It twitched with nervousness and looked around in caution. _Just stand still, little one. Stand there for a few minutes longer and then this will all be over..._ He prayed silently. Notching an arrow to his bowstring, he stilled his aim then let the missile fly.

A twang rang through the forest as the arrow left the bow and the deer looked up and bolted. It did not get far however, as the arrow embedded itself in the animal's hind leg. The Elf ran forward, determined not to let it get away from him. Legolas watched the poor thing stagger, trying to escape its fate. He let fly another arrow, landing in the deer's midriff, killing the beast.

The archer lifted the deer, his ribs straining under its weight, onto his shoulders. _Must get back before the time escapes without me. Must make my father proud..._ These thoughts ran through Legolas' mind as he himself ran toward the edge of the forest.

The throbbing in his torso, both back and front, was getting unbearable now but rather than stop, he sprinted onwards. Legolas could see the royal palace through the trees and, panting, he pushed his already abused body harder.

Bursting through the trees, he was met by an astounding cheer from the crowd. The prince spotted the line and headed towards it, not slowing his pace for fear that he would collapse. Legolas crossed the line and lowered his prey to the floor where it was quickly removed by the Elves at the side.

"Well done, just go into that tent over there and have a rest." A voice said beside him. The prince nodded and walked into the said tent. Estel and Elrond stood quickly and rushed over.

"Here penneth, sit and have a drink. You look like you could collapse." Elrond ushered him into a chair and handed him a goblet of water. It felt very refreshing, the cool liquid running down his parched throat.

Even after the water, and Estel's questions about the hunt, Legolas was feeling light-headed. Elrond's shocked and concerned face was the last thing the prince was aware of as his eyes rolled back in his head and darkness overcame him.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Tsume: Well I hope she's ok – she (and you) give excellent reviews, thanks again!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Thanks for reviewing, this is the first time I've heard from you and I'm grateful! Here's the next chapter and I know it's going to get even better in upcoming chapters!

**Happyface 72: **I would have thought that too, but I think when Thranduil gets these things into his head, it makes him blind to everything else. Thanks for reviewing!

**wadeva: **I think lots of people like angst because it makes you see your favourite characters when they're not happy or in their normal circumstances. It lets you see a different side of them.

**Wynjara: **Thanks for reviewing!Isn't angst a fantastic thing?

**Mornflower: **Thanks for telling me about my review thing. As this is my first fanfic, I'm still learning about how these things work. I'll try and sort that wee problem. About the story, I don't know what going to happen to Lego coz I write the chapters on the same day as I post them. At the moment, I have no idea what's going to be in the next chapter. It makes it more interesting for me too. Seeya next time!


	16. Another day, another hope

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this chapter belong to me. All unusual behaviour is thought up by me and no other. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
****

**Chapter 16**

The prince was aware of people around him. The voices beside the bed were blurred and he had trouble making out what they were saying. As his senses slowly returned, Legolas could tell that his Human friend and the Ranger's foster-father were the ones producing the hushed whispers.

Deciding that it was no longer a good idea to remain unconscious while his father might find out, the archer blinked against the light, startling the two beside him.

"Legolas, can you hear me? Look at me, penneth." Elrond's soft voice broke through the sudden silence created when they initially realised the prince was awake. Complying with the older Elf's words, the blonde archer turned his gaze to the healer who, in turn, smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Estel asked, looking concerned; a look that Legolas had seen more in his friend in these past few years. Considering the question for a few moments, but long enough to cause more concern for the two healers, Legolas answered simply.

"I'm fine." Offering a smile at his best friend, Elrond and Estel both knew very well what that meant. They would both have to watch this prince very carefully. Being "fine" usually meant that Legolas would walk out of the tent, looking very royal to prove to the two that he was indeed "fine", and then collapse from his hidden injuries later on.

The archer had a very bad habit of playing down, or indeed, hiding his injuries altogether. This usually led to poison spreading past the dangerous level line or infections and then a fight to save the prince's life.

It was obviously a day where Legolas was to get his own way. A servant to the palace entered the tent and took in the sight the lay before him. His prince was now sitting up looking rather smug, while the older Elf and Human were sharing an expression suggesting that someone was not telling the exact truth.

"Prince Legolas, you are requested to attend the courtyard where the competitors are gathered." The newcomer said, looking uncertain.

"Thank you, I will be along presently." Legolas replied; an annoyed expression played on his face. He hated that title. Prince. He never considered himself a prince and had quite often thought about abdicating.

"We had better go, before they start announcing who completed the challenge without us." Estel said, holding out a hand to Legolas.

"I can manage, thank you, Estel." Just to prove a point, the archer stood with no difficulties and started towards the opening in the tent. With Elrond and the Ranger by his side, they walked together to the courtyard where the usual crowd had gathered.

Thranduil looked down at his son, but Legolas could not tell what his father was thinking, but it did not look as bad as it had done a few days ago. Perhaps that would change. _I hope not..._

"Elves of Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien. We have gathered here to announce the places following the challenge. Firstly, the names of the competitors who completed the challenge are," There was a short period of silence before the Elf continued, "Elladan, son of Elrond of Rivendell, Elrohir, son of Elrond of Rivendell and Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood."

The crowd cheered ecstatically. Glancing up at his father, Legolas noted that the unreadable expression was still there. Inside, the archer was dying to find out if this day was to be one of celebration or another of his "lessons".

_I wonder why only the three of us passed the task. Perhaps the others were not skilled in the way of tracking like we were. Or mayhap the forest put them off, not surprising though. That Elf who studied the leaves was never going to kill anything like that._ Legolas mused.

"The contenders are placed as follows." The Elf began talking again. This time, though, the prince did not want to hear what was to come. He focused on the trees surrounding him and blocked out all thoughts from his mind. The only thought which was permitted was that he hoped Estel would stop looking at him like he did.

For those few tense moments, Legolas did not hear what was said. Finally, though, the crowd emitting a large round of applause roused him from the reverie in which he had placed himself. Hands clapped his forearms before he could even move.

"You did it, you got first place!" Elladan cried. The prince was satisfied, for the moment anyway.

"Well done, Legolas." Elrond congratulated him and touched his shoulder in support.

The archer risked a quick glance to where the King stood at the top of the stairs. Thranduil's face now bore a mask similar to his own, satisfaction. He caught his son's eye, beckoning for him to follow his father into the palace. Legolas' heart dropped. _Surely he cannot be angry with me. I did not hear the points total, perhaps it wasn't as good as I could have hoped._

Murmuring apologies, Legolas excused himself from his suddenly confused supporters and headed inside. Elrond made to follow him but he informed the Elven Lord that everything would be fine, he was not to worry. Elrond would worry anyway, Legolas knew that, but he tried to assure the healer all the same.

Reaching the Throne Room, the Elf let himself in to find Thranduil seated in the large wooden throne at the head of the room.

"Legolas, I beckoned for you to tell you that you have satisfied my doubts about you completing this challenge. For the moment. Do not let me down or you will face the consequences." Thranduil looked straight at his son. The prince nodded and gave a slight bow. "You may go."

It took all of his self-control not to run out of the room. Not because he was scared of his father, the exact opposite perhaps. Legolas wanted at that moment to reconcile with his friends and talk to them. The past few days had prevented him from being as friendly as he would have liked.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**spiritstllionofthecimarro:** Well here's the next chapter – hope this keeps you going till I update again.

**Happyface 72:** I reply to all my reviewers – it's so nice to get feedback. Even if it is constructive criticism!

**kel:** I apologise profusely about the anonymous review thing. I'm still new to this whole thing so any other suggestions would be much appreciated.

**LalaithoftheBruinen:** Hope I spelled your name correctly! I think everyone wants to kill Thranduil for what he's putting Legolas through! But I think that if Estel tried anything, the King would just hurt his son more for it. That seems like a good storyline...

**Mornflower:** Lots of people seem to like this story – this is a big surprise to me because I posted the first chapter expecting everyone to hate it. Never mind, I'm glad it's not just me that's getting things wrong!

**Karushna5:** Lol, well, here's the answer to all your questions! Read the chapter! Lol, thanks for reviewing.

**The One And Only Skande:** I love angst, and so there will be a lot more to come! Not sure yet if Leggy is going to win or not. He might. Or he might not. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Moonyasha: Tsume:** yeah, good luck in trying to get her off of there! I hope you're not afraid of heights. Tell her from me that there might be more angst for Leggy if she comes down – that might work. Thanks for reviewing.


	17. Not in the King's eyes

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. The only thing that I produced for my imagination in this chapter was Thranduil's behaviour and the events occurring. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.  
****

**Chapter 17**

At that moment Legolas felt like there was nothing that could dull this feeling of happiness. At the same time, he did not want to say anything in case he incidentally cursed that feeling.

Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and the prince had all travelled down to the nearby lake to fish for a short while before the evening meal. The competitors from the Tournament could not be included in the guests for the meal of course, as they were not permitted to eat during the Tournament. Legolas, however, was required to attend. Being the Crown Prince, he had certain duties to be present at any meals with guests.

The torment being played on his stomach when he attended the Dining Room did not bother him at first but it was beginning to take a much stronger effect. Legolas' stomach was protesting at lack of food and seeing it there in front of him but not being allowed to take any was taking more and more self-control as the competition went on.

Outside, however, everything seemed perfect. The lake was calm, only tiny ripples disturbed the silvery mirror. A small breeze cooled the Elves of Mirkwood and their guests that day, as the heat from the Sun warmed the Kingdom.

The twins stood together, as always, inseparable. Identical in everything except a few minute details with which close family members and friends could identify them by. Legolas had no trouble distinguishing between the two he had known for many a millennia.

"You will never catch anything, brother, if you pull the line like that." The elder twin stated, chuckling lightly. Elrohir was holding the rod in one hand, lightly tugging the line with his other hand.

"I figure that if I move the bait like this," He started, demonstrating by pulling the line harder, "The fish will think that it is alive and will prefer it to unmoving prey."

The other three fell about laughing, causing an annoyed expression to cross the younger twin's face.

"I think that you will scare the fish more than attract them, gwador-nin." Elladan soothed. He did not want to argue on this fine day.

Legolas daydreamed as the two brothers picked at each other playfully. Estel laughed at his foster-brothers, even though he was very used to the two fighting and playing jokes on people, he still laughed at their sometimes immature behaviour. Suddenly noticing the silence on his other side, he turned to face Legolas. The prince's eyes bore a distant look and his skin was slightly paler than usual.

"Are you well, mellon-nin?" The Ranger asked; cautiousness was the key here. He knew from past experience that the question asked was not one of the prince's favourites and could pull an eruption from the Elf.

"I am fine, Estel. I hate when everyone asks that constantly. I was daydreaming, that is all." Legolas replied, thankfully not giving that eruption that the Ranger dreaded.

The fishing was soon swept to the side when Thranduil strode over to his son and dragged him over to one side, away from the others and far enough to not be overheard.

"Legolas, what in Arda are you doing?!" The King exclaimed, his voice low and dripping with venom. The prince stood his ground as usual and thought carefully before answering.

"I was taking some time out with my friends." The Elf stated, anxious about his father's reaction. Legolas could feel the presence of his friends not too far away, but they were far enough away not to get involved, for which he was grateful.

"Taking time out?! I do not believe this! The next challenge takes place on this night and here you are, the Crown Prince, 'taking time out' rather than winning the Tournament for his people." Thranduil's face was reddening with every moment that passed.

"Ada, I will try my best tonight, as always. But to practice every minute till the start of the challenge would be folly." Legolas said, looking straight at his father.

"Folly?! You act as if I talk rubbish. See if this will knock some sense into that thick head of yours." Soon to follow was a backhand across the prince's face, sending him reeling.

Gazing up at his father from where he had stumbled to the ground, Legolas watched Thranduil stalking away. He wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. Inside, a voice was telling him that his friends were approaching, but he wasn't ready to talk yet. Legolas took off up the nearest tree and leapt through the branches until he was a fair distance from the palace, followed only by the concerned shouts from Estel.

_I hate you! I will show you, I'll show everyone! I can complete this task tonight, and it will prove to you that your son _can_ do something right. But, what if I can't? What if I _am_ weak, Ada said so himself. I dread to think what his attitude will lead him to do if I fail to make the grade tonight. Valar, help me..._

At the Palace 

"We have to go after him!" Estel cried, distressed from seeing his best friend hurt, again. He was beginning to think himself a bad friend; he had seen his friend being injured and done nothing to prevent or stop it.

"We cannot, Estel. Legolas is a Wood-Elf. He can scale trees faster than any other type of Elf and plus, he knows this forest probably better than anyone in Mirkwood. There is no way that we would ever find him, especially if he does not want to be found." Elladan tried to calm his foster brother.

"Elladan is right, Legolas will return when he is ready and when he does, we need to be there if he wants to talk. If he wishes not to talk about it, then, we'll just have to accept that." Elrohir followed up.

No matter who said it, or what was said, Estel couldn't help but worry for Legolas. They had known each other for too long to just let the other go without a word. Inside, the Ranger knew that his brothers spoke the truth but that didn't quell the rejected feeling that was slowly taking him over.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Happyface 72: **Hey, there's a good idea, one for me to think about anyway. It might just happen in the next chapter – but you'll have to wait to find out! Can you wait that long? LOL!

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: **I have to check your name a few times before I'm satisfied that it's spelt correctly! Anyway, I didn't want Leggy to get hurt in every chapter – just most of them, I'm quite sad in that respect. Thanks for reviewing, much appreciated.

**kel: **Here's the updated chapter for you. Maybe the King did rig the test, or maybe not – who knows. There's not definite fact so you can make up your own mind about it. Please review again!

**Mornflower: **Your spelling is not as bad as some people I know. You did spell it correctly by the way! I would definitely call death threats persuasion. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I think I might pack the next one full of angst, I'm in that sort of mood.

**The One And Only Skande: **Love the "it's his forest" not sure why I found it funny though. Since I only write on the day that I post my chapters, I can't tell what's going to happen, whether Leggy's going to win or lose. But hey, SKITTLES!!!!! Oh, yummy, and orange ones at that! This is a good day...


	18. Hunter becomes the hunted

**Disclaimer**: Just the usual, read the disclaimer in other chapters for more details. I thank everyone who has replied and please, continue the good work.  
****

**Chapter 18**

It was getting towards dusk before the prince emerged from the forests surrounding Mirkwood's palace. Legolas had done a lot of thinking while he was away from his friends and the servants who could never do enough for him.

Not long after his departure, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir had gone to seek council from their father. Elrond had listened intently to his sons as they told the story between them. It was a bit like jigsaw at first; all had been talking at the same time about different details of the event.

Finally getting the whole story, Elrond decided that it would be best to let the prince be for a while. They would speak when he decided to return, while hopefully would not be long.

Estel sat on the stairs in the courtyard. Resting his head in the palm of one hand, he looked out into the open, wondering when his best friend would come back. _Come on, Legolas. If you do not return soon, the next task will have begun and you will be disqualified for not taking part. Then what would your father say?..._

"Estel, you will catch cold sitting out here at this time in the day." A voice said, sounding to the Ranger's right. He turned to face the prince.

"Legolas, I was worried that you would miss the beginning of the next challenge." Estel replied, Legolas sitting beside him on the step.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence between the two. Estel thought about what the prince had said. Although the day had been warm, almost verging on hot, the night had drawn in very chilly. Many times in the past, while the Man and Elf were hunting or on some adventure somewhere, if they were not careful, Estel would catch the cold and downplay it until it turned into pneumonia. Since these times, Legolas had been very wary about the Human staying out in the cold for too long and would quite often challenge him about it.

Sudden footsteps were heard by both and they turned to greet the newcomer.

"Legolas, when did you return?" Elrond asked, sitting down on the prince's other side. His gaze was set upon the younger Elf but Legolas did not look away or feel intimidated in any way.

"Only a few moments ago, I did not wish to miss the start of the next task for fear of my father's wrath. I apologise for my departing without a word to anyone earlier." The prince stated, looking down.

"No need for that. This is your home, Legolas, you can come and go as you feel fit. I am glad that you have returned though, as I would not have liked to tell Thranduil that his son would be disqualified for not turning up. Anyway, how is that lip of yours?" Elrond turned on the healer tone and Legolas turned obediently towards the Elven Lord.

Elrond tilted the blonde head towards the last light of the Sun before confirming that the younger Elf would be fine and it would only bruise.

"The next challenge in the Kingsman Tournament is about to begin. Would all competitors gather around so as not to miss any details about the task." The challengers did as asked. "In this challenge, the hunters will become the hunted. Competitors will be let into the forest and will be hunted by a party of Elves. The task is a simple one; do not get caught. You have until dawn to remain hidden from the hunters. If you are caught, you will fail the challenge. No weapons will be carried by anyone other than the hunters. Does everyone understand the rules of the task?"

Legolas looked at the speaker in surprise. No weapons? In the most dangerous place in Mirkwood? What were they thinking of? But, complying with the rules, he headed towards Estel. The prince handed the Ranger his bow, arrows and twin knives.

"They cannot be serious! What if one of the competitors runs into a spider nest?!" Estel's tone told that he was more than concerned with the conditions in the challenge.

"I don't know. We'll just have to look out for ourselves. Thank the Valar that Elladan and Elrohir have been into Mirkwood Forest before and are not going in blind." Legolas said, relieved. Even he was finding it hard to understand why Thranduil would agree to such a task.

"Be careful, mellon-nin. Watch out for yourself out there." The Ranger placed a strong hand on the Elf's shoulder supportively. Legolas smiled.

As with the beginning of the previous task, challengers were placed apart, at starting points dotted around the grounds. The starting horn was blown and the Elves darted away. For Legolas, this was going to be another long night. The hunting party was probably belonging to Mirkwood and so it would not be as easy to hide.

The prince had a fair chance, probably a better one than the others. He had spent his whole life wandering the forests of Mirkwood and knew them perhaps better than anyone.

Legolas travelled as quickly as he could with little noise, if any at all. He went far from the palace, as far as he could without treading through the spiders' territory. In the distance, he heard rustling and struggling. Someone had been caught already.

The blonde archer sat high in a tree, his senses reeling with noises of animals and Elves alike filling his sensitive ears. Light was almost non-existent but with Elven eyes, Legolas could still see quite clearly.

Quite suddenly, the Elf was aware that the noises had stopped. _This cannot be right. There is something out there... _

There was a tiny rustling beneath him and the blonde prince risked a look at the foot of the tree in which he was perched. Pairs of eyes looked back, startling the Elf. At that moment, there was only one thought going through his mind, _I've been caught..._

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Happyface 72: **Sorry, I don't update during the weekend. Only Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Anyway, the wait is over...

**Moonyasha: Tsume: **Someone's on their way. Damn those elevators. Stupid invention. Enjoy the chapter while you are waiting...

**kel: **This story is set after the destroying of the Ring. After all three books. Does that make sense? Anyway, Legolas stealing food is so not him, and anyway, I think he would be too concerned about Thranduil finding out to do anything like that.

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Thanks for your review. It means a lot to me.

**The One And Only Skande: **I love when you review, I get skittles (and orange ones at that!). I'm considering what to put in the next challenges. Not a lot of angst in this chapter but maybe that cliffhanger will satisfy you instead. LOL, thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!

**Mornflower: **Hope you had a good Halloween! Glad I made you feel special!


	19. That burning feeling

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me except the Elf that Legolas helps in this chapter. Not going to spoil the story for you, so just read it! Thanks again and please review.  
****

**Chapter 19**

As the prince looked down from the great tree at the eyes quickly getting nearer, the dreaded thought of his furious father swamped his mind. He could no longer see or hear as all senses focused on that image, blinding Legolas to everything else.

Thranduil stood in front of him, eyes telling that he was enraged by his son daring to even think about failing the challenge set out before him. Before he could think of anything else, his father had struck him. The warrior inside him was screaming at him to hit back, but Legolas knew that it would only make it worse in the end.

He felt Thranduil's hand across his face, and almost like slow motion he was falling, only to land hard on the cold floor. His hands sought out the floor, pressing hard to get the rest of the body up.

Nothing else from that vision had time to happen as something strong grabbed his ankle. Reflex made the prince retract his leg, wrenching it out of the grasp that held it like iron. Legolas shook his head to clear it from the vision of his father and suddenly realised his situation. One of the hunter Elves had taken hold of his ankle to prevent any escape.

The blonde archer, having freed the limb, scrambled up in a very un-Elf-like fashion and leapt nimbly into the next tree. Whispered curses followed his movements and Legolas almost smiled before continuing on through the forest until his now back-into-action senses told him that he was safe, for the moment.

The forest was silent now. Birds and other woodland animals still making habitat in Mirkwood were now asleep. The Sun was far from rising and there was no moon. The sky was clouded and shielded all light from Middle Earth. This lack of light led to the fact that any vision to be had through the trees was limited, even for the Elves.

For a few hours, that situation did not change. Legolas was listening intently, determined not to be caught out like that again. The prince's main problem now was sleep. His mind and body were telling him that the lost sleep over the past few days could be taken now. But he wasn't willing to risk that, not just now. Also not helping was the lack of food. It was making his body weaker and more susceptible to falling asleep and not being able to escape if he were caught off guard again.

_I hope Elladan and Elrohir are coping well. At least their father supports them no matter how well or poorly they do. But to be caught without weapons in this forest would not bode well for the twins, even though they have been through these trees more than once._ Legolas thought.

It was time to change position again. Deciding that this was a good idea, Legolas travelled further west, moving no closer or further from the palace. He didn't want to be too far away to miss the call, ending the challenge. The prince wanted to be out of this forest as soon as possible. It wasn't that he was afraid, it was more that weapon less, he was vulnerable and Legolas hated that feeling.

There was a shout in the distance. It was unclear what the Elf in distress had called out but it did not seem good. Thankfully, it did not seem to be either of the twins and Legolas let out a quiet sigh of relief. The blonde prince decided that it was duty to go and aid the Elf if he could. The cry could have meant one of two things. Either, the Elf had been caught or, he had been hurt by one of the animals in Mirkwood forest. And Legolas knew well that the wildlife here did not take kindly to disturbance.

Descending to the leafy forest floor, the archer set off in the direction of the cry. After travelling a fair distance, Legolas found signs of a struggle and there was blood on the leaves of a nearby plant. To the warrior's trained eyes, there had been an animal here not long ago.

Following the trail of broken twigs and leaves, the prince soon came across a horrible sight. The vision of what lay before him made him gasp. An Elf lay on the ground, on his side, his crimson life force slowly spreading onto the forest floor. Legolas dashed forward, keeping noise to a complete minimum. He checked the fallen Elf's pulse but, to his dismay, there was none.

By the looks of it, this Elf was from Lothlorien. A thought struck him. This was the competitor that was joint first place with him in the first challenge! The very thought saddened the prince, who had nothing personal against him.

Now came the decision though, should he leave the body here for the hunters to pick up, or should he take the fallen Elf with him and risk being caught himself. For a stubborn Elf like Legolas, the decision was already made for him. There was no way in Arda that he would leave the body here.

Legolas slung the Elf's body across his own shoulders and headed for the palace. To his surprise and complete joy, the horn blew to end the challenge but he was still quite a way from the grounds and it would take him a good half an hour to reach the palace. That was bound to anger his father, but at that moment in time, Legolas couldn't care.

For the first few minutes, everything was ok. The body did not weigh very much, as was the nature of the Elves. After five minutes or so though, the prince felt the weight a lot more as his own weary and pained body was losing strength.

Despite this, Legolas struggled on, stopping every so often to readjust the position of his companion's body. Finally, he broke through the tree line and Elves gasped as he approached. Estel ran forward and took the body from his friend, who he could tell was not coping very well...

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: **What a very long review that was, lol just kidding, but thanks all the same!

**The One And Only Skande: **Feel free to add any suggestions for future challenges or storylines in general, they will all be greatly appreciated. Hope you are still enjoying the story. And, I promise there will be angst in the next chapter.

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Well, now you know how that cliffy had turned out, hope it was to your satisfaction!

**kel: **LOL, that would have been funny – and I did consider making it something very trivial, but then decided against it.

**Karushna5: **No! Not the puppy eyes, looks away, you can't make me! But here's the next chapter as requested anyway!

**Mornflower: **What a fantastic reaction from you! The best one so far, I reckon. I'm sorry that there wasn't much angst in this chapter but there will be more in the next. So, Leggy got away, but can he stay away? What do you think? Seeya soon!


	20. More to life

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me. Only characters' behaviour and the deceased Elf belong to me. Thank you to all those who took the time to review. I love you all!  
****

**Chapter 20**

"Legolas, mellon-nin, sit here and rest for a while." Estel was doing it again. Mothering him as if he were a mere Elfling. Elven pride however, prevented him from being grateful towards help.

"I am fine, Estel. I do not need to sit down." Legolas sighed, knowing that this may indeed turn into an unwanted argument. This was all he needed at the moment. All he could think about what that Elf. The one who caused the trouble between the prince and the King was now gone. "I am going outside to get some air and listen to the scoring."

The sides of the tent wavered slightly as the prince left. The fallen Elf's body had been taken inside the palace to be laid out for the family of the deceased to pay their last respects.

Thranduil caught his son's eye. The King's eyes showed that he had seen what Legolas had done. And he was not happy. The blonde prince sighed inwardly; this was going to be another one of those days. _Not if I can stay away from him though..._

Elrond stood beside the King and Legolas was aware that the Elven Lord was also watching him, which made him uneasy.

"The third challenge of the Kingsman Tournament has finished. The scores now lie as follows. In third place, Elladan, son of Elrond! Second place goes to Elrohir, son of Elrond, and in first place," The gathered crowd fell silent after cheering excessively for the twins. "Legolas, son of Thranduil!"

Inside, Legolas was relieved. Maybe this day would be good after all. The twins rushed over to their friend and together they congratulated each other. Estel had joined them and soon the four friends were laughing and joking again.

After letting his best friend have a few moments to himself, the Ranger pulled him to one side.

"Legolas, you need to rest. The final challenge begins tomorrow and you need to be at your best." Estel tried to reason with the Elf prince.

"Estel, you are beginning to sound like my father. Come, then. If it will please you, I will allow you to walk with me to my chambers and prove to you that I will rest. Until the evening meal anyway." Legolas compromised. This emitted a smile from the Ranger.

As they reached the prince's chambers, Legolas took off his soft boots and tunic and lay on top of the bed. Estel opened the window, knowing how much the Elf loved to hear the sounds of the outside world. After watching the breeze play with the light curtains for a few seconds, the Ranger sat down in the overstuffed chair by the prince's bed.

He observed quietly, and with much amusement, as the blonde on the bed tried to battle against the sleep threatening to overcome him. A smile crossed the mortal's lips as his friend's eyelids slowly closed just to be dragged back open again. This continued for a short while before Legolas' eyelids remained closed and his breathing evened out and became deeper as he fell into sleep.

A soft knock could be heard from the other side of the heavy wooden door. Rather than calling out, Estel rose from the chair and opened the door himself. A servant stood on the other side and looked around anxiously.

"Lord Elrond has called for you, sir." The Elf stuttered nervously.

Estel nodded and closed the door behind him after glancing back in to make sure that the prince was alright. The Ranger headed off to find his father.

Back in Legolas' room, something was stirring beside the bed. The prince blinked the sleep out of his eyes and quickly refocused on the figure standing tall beside him. Thranduil looked down at his son, anger and resentment showed in the blue eyes. It was a look that Legolas had seen before and had gotten used to many years ago.

The prince quickly checked his surroundings for the Ranger who had been there last time he knew. There was no sign that there had been a struggle, and this made the archer wonder where his best friend had gone, with no word.

"Your little Ranger friend is not here." Thranduil spoke with a tone to match his expression. "So that leaves just the two of us. So you thought that maybe if you fell asleep, I would leave you alone and you could get away with anything? Well, ion-nin, you were very mistaken."

Blows were raining down on the prince, who, by this time, lay curled on the floor. For a time, he fought back against his father. This proved to be fruitless, as his weakened body no longer contained the strength that it did, not a week ago. Every blow that fell was in a different place and was stronger than the last. The King was careful though, to make sure that the bruises that were sure to appear did not show and would be hidden underneath clothing. A particular kick to his ribs made spots appear in his vision and the world swam before turning black and he knew no more...

"Estel, what can I do for you?" Elrond asked, as his foster-son rounded the corner into the Library. A tiny warning bell sounded in the Ranger's head telling him that something was not right.

"Ada, you did not call for me? I was told by one of the servants that you were calling for me." Estel was getting confused by this time. Elrond's eyes widened in realisation.

"Thranduil!" That was all that needed to be said. Everyone in the room instantly understood the situation and Estel followed at his father's heels as he ran out of the room.

It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time they reached Legolas' chambers. The door had been left slightly open and the Ranger remembered clearly shutting it completely when he left earlier. Almost afraid to look, Estel pushed the door open fully to see Legolas lying in the middle of the floor on his side, his back to them...

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Happyface 72: **Here's the chapter you wanted, enjoy!

**Beling: **The hunters actually had to capture the Elf and take him back to the palace as a sign of him failing the challenge. Hope this is more understandable. Thranduil is just a sick King who doesn't appreciate his son. But it makes for good reading! I decided to reply to all of your reviews in the one paragraph. Hope this is alright for you. About me being a bit of a poet. Poetry is something which I pursue in my spare time. Brego was chosen for Estel's horse in this story because it was set after the Return of the King.

**The One And Only Skande: **I am so guilty that you spent a whole night thinking about my challenges. Sorry you didn't get much sleep! Great idea about the next challenge and I was thinking about something along those lines too. As you say though, it might take too long. We'll see. The gathering three items thing is also a great idea and one which I will have to think about. Seeya soon!

**kel: **Hope this chapter answered your question.

**Moonyasha: Tsume: **Hmm, that cable snapping doesn't sound too good, hopefully this chapter will keep you entertained till you reach the first floor. Lol, hope it doesn't fall too fast. Help is on its way!

**Wynjara: **It's taken me a long time to think up these challenges and I'm quite enjoying writing this story.

**Mornflower: **TOTALLY loved the sketch you had going on there. I love when people put those into my reviews. They are extremely entertaining. Keep putting them in!


	21. Awaking from a nightmare reality

**Disclaimer**: Sorry about the long wait you all had to find out more about the wee predicament Legolas got himself into. All unusual behaviour belongs to me and nobody else. Enjoy!  
****

**Chapter 21**

For a few long moments the Lord of Rivendell and his foster-son stood in the doorway, unmoving, rooted to the spot with shock. The prince lay before them, the slow rising and falling of his chest the only sign that the Elf still lived.

"Legolas?" Elrond spoke softly, cautiously moving towards the blonde archer so as not to startle him. That movement made no difference to the prince however, he was currently unconscious and oblivious to everything around him.

Gathering himself together, Elrond knelt beside Legolas, quietly taking in the sight that lay in front of him. He put two digits to the Elf's wrist and inwardly noted how the pulse could be stronger than it was presently. The prince's eyes were closed, a sign of just how much damage Thranduil had caused to his son.

"Estel, come, help me turn him." The Elven Lord instructed, noticing how his own son was still standing, eyes wide in shock. The same eyes blinked before the Ranger shook his head and rushed forward to help his father.

Between the two, Legolas was gently and carefully turned onto his back so the healer could look properly at the damage inflicted on the Elf. Elrond stripped the prince of the shirt he had been sleeping in. Bruises were already appearing on the Elf's pale skin, marring what once had been perfect. Some of the blows Legolas had taken were of such force that they had broken the skin and blood leaked out in some places.

"Could you check the ribs on your side, Estel?" The Ranger nodded, slowly and carefully moving his hands down the prince's side, counting the bones still intact. On the other side, Elrond did the same. Both faces fell at the result.

"Three are cracked on this side, Ada." Estel reported, the healer inside him taking over for the nervousness that had showed at first.

"Yes, and two on his right. This challenge tomorrow could be a problem. To recommend him to discontinue could stress this situation more, I fear." Elrond sighed. He wanted deep down to keep Legolas in bed until he had fully healed but that meant disqualifying him from the Tournament and Thranduil would not be happy. _No, he wouldn't be happy at all..._

"Let's get him onto the bed and off the floor. Then I can examine him better." Elrond smoothed out the sheets on the bed which had been thrown around during the struggle. Estel picked up his best friend as gently as he could but even with that, Legolas stirred away from the new source of pain, moaning slightly.

Now on a softer surface, it was easier to see exactly what had been done. Thankfully, no bones apart from the ribs had been broken, so Elrond started binding the archer's chest with a long bandage. This caused another cry from Legolas, but both Man and Lord knew it was necessary.

During this painful process, the unconscious Elf was stirring more often and now looked as if he was sleeping. The healer smiled slightly as the prince struggled to pull himself back into the waking world.

"Legolas, can you hear me?" Elrond spoke quietly, leaning forward toward Legolas. A small groan was all that the two got in the way of a response.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, open your eyes for me. Nothing will harm you now." Estel carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took the Elf's hand into his own.

After a few moments, the blue eyes blinked open and glanced around nervously. Legolas quickly noticed the two faces smiling down at him and he realised that his "lesson" was over. The pain wasn't too bad. His chest hurt quite a lot, but thankfully, that seemed to be about all.

"How long was I out?" The archer asked, successfully sitting up on his own and trying to hide a wince that did not go unnoticed by Elrond.

"Not long. About twenty minutes." Estel answered, glad that his friend was awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Try not to do too much today, if you want to compete tomorrow. It's the final challenge and I seriously doubt that they will be easy on you. This task determines the champion of the Kingsman Tournament." Lord Elrond gained Legolas' attention with this statement. "Your ribs will heal soon, but not that soon, so go easy."

The Elf in question smiled at the look that was thrown in his direction. It was a look that said 'we know what you're like so don't bother trying anything.'

The Ranger's stomach let out a loud grumble, lightening the mood, and was quickly answered by the dinner bell. Everyone laughed at the coincidence and Elrond helped Legolas to his feet, knowing that the Elf would be expected to attend the dinner.

On their way down to the Dining Room, Elladan and Elrohir could be seen out of the window, practising in the Archery Range. Legolas smiled fondly at the sight and knowing how much he wanted to be out there with them, it just wasn't possible.

Thranduil was already seated at the head of the table when the three arrived. Elrond had let go of the younger Elf's arm before they had entered the room, so as not to embarrass him by getting him into any more trouble.

Legolas sat on the King's right hand side, as was custom, and stared out of the faraway window, keeping his eyes off the food in the middle of that table and knowing that he could not have any of it.

He forced his mind to drift to the task awaiting him the following day. He knew it wouldn't be easy, far from it in fact. Now that there were only four warriors left in the Tournament, it was obvious that he would have to give it 200 just to get any reaction from his cold-hearted father. Legolas sighed at the thought.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Now you can see if Leggy's ok.

**The One And Only Skande: **SKITTLES!!!!!!! Ok, I promise never to end a chapter like that again. Well not for a while anyway, until I've finished my skittles and need more...

**Happyface 72: **Here you go, this is what happened to him.

**Moonyasha: **Nah, you're a great reviewer, there's no way you could land in Hell. About those guys who are coming to get you, where did I send them again...

**kel: **Well, Elrond and Estel have had not much to do since that dead Elf, so now that they've found something to keep them occupied, let's leave them to it...

**Mornflower: **You are so great at those sketch thingies. Keep it up and I'll keep updating.

**Karushna5: **God, I hope I updated quickly enough for you and your caffeine high! Anyway, Leggy will be alright, for now... (Smiles evilly) Nah, anyway, thank you for reviewing again and any suggestions are always appreciated.

**LalaithoftheBruinen: **Well, I hope I spelled your name right! Legolas enjoyed all your hugs and bunnies, as for Thranduil, I am undecided whether I am going to sell him on eBay or just give him away, or keep him for a rainy day. Hmm...


	22. A last chance

**Disclaimer**: Sorry that wasn't the best chapter I've ever written. The next one will be better. Anyway, the usual, all behaviour belongs to me. All the characters in this chapter belong to Tolkien and no-one else.

**Chapter 22**

Elrond woke early that morning. Standing on the balcony in his chambers, the Elven Lord allowed his mind to drift. That day was going to be good, weather-wise, but tense in all other aspects. No one knew what was going to be asked of the remaining contestants.

The Sun was rising to take Her place high in the skies above Middle Earth. Whisps of white cloud lay gently on the otherwise unmarred blue. The leaves on the tree were being teased by a subtle breeze, which also danced with strands of the Elf's hair. At this time in the morning, not many of the inhabitants of Mirkwood could be seen.

Saying this though, there was one Elf who had awoken much earlier than the Elven Lord. A blonde Elf sat high in the branches of one of the great trees. Not finding anything of any interest in his room, the prince had retired to the trees in which he had spent many long hours as an Elfling.

He hadn't been gifted with sleep the previous night. The pain from his chest was sometimes so bad that he had resorted to getting up and going for walks through the gardens to take his mind off things. _I love you father, but sometimes you make it so difficult. If you want me to win this challenge, then let me do it, but stop making my chances slip by injuring me. I would win this Tournament by myself, but you won't listen even if I tried to confide in you. _Legolas thought, emitting a small sigh of frustration.

The final challenge was taking place later today and this would decide who was the winner of the Tournament. The prince did not dare to think what would happen if he were to come second place. The only thing to do then would be to go to any lengths to avoid that happening.

"Legolas?" A voice sounded from the foot of the tree. By the tone, it would seem that the person knew he was up there, so there was no point in staying silent to ward them off. Looking down, the archer realised that it was Elrond and knew better than to pretend he wasn't there.

The Elven Lord watched, noting how long it took for the Elf to descend to the foot of the tree. Normally, Legolas would have dropped from the branch on which he had been resting, but today he opted for just climbing down.

"How can I help you, Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked, the prince inside him taking over. Elrond sighed and gave the younger Elf a look saying 'you know that isn't necessary'.

"There is no need for formalities, Legolas. I don't need anything, apart from a straight answer from you. Today is a big day and the last thing you need is to be collapsing in the middle of the forest somewhere, so I need the truth. How are those ribs of yours?" The Elf cocked an eyebrow and waited for the prince to answer.

Despite what Elrond had just said, Legolas considered telling him that he was fine. The archer seriously doubted that he would accept this, seeing what had happened the previous day, so instead, the prince decided on a compromise.

"I am feeling well this day, Elrond. My chest still pains me but it is not agonising and it is certainly something which will dull as the day goes on." Legolas' voice held no trace of lies, as most of what he had said was true.

For a few seconds, the two considered each other before the Elven Lord nodded.

"Very well, but if you have need of any painkillers before the challenge, do not hesitate to ask, Legolas." The younger Elf nodded at this, before speaking again.

"I will, my Lord, but I do not think it would be wise of me. To take painkillers before the task may dull my senses and put me at risk in the forest, if this is where the challenge is to take place. But I thank you for the offer." The prince replied.

Elrond nodded once more at this, then turned to leave after bidding Legolas a farewell for now. Something disturbed the realm at that moment.

"LEGOLAS!" It was Thranduil, and he did not sound as happy as he could have been. The Elf in question closed his eyes for a second before starting off in the direction of the palace. Passing Elrond, the Lord put a hand on the prince's forearm.

"Do you wish me to accompany you?" A shake of the archer's head was all the reply he received.

The shooting pains were back. Legolas put a hand to his ribs in an attempt to dull the pain. He eventually had to stop in the corridor and use the wall as support until the spasms had passed.

Finally, the pain had subsided and he continued into the Throne Room where his father was waiting. Legolas was motioned to stand in front of the King, who was sitting in the intricately designed throne.

"Well, Legolas. Today is the final challenge. I expect you to compete with your King, Kingdom and people in mind. If you fail this challenge, there are consequences which you will not like. So, do not let me down." It seemed to the archer that this was more of a threat than anything else. It certainly did not seem like support in any way, shape or form.

"I will not let you down, Ada." Was all the prince said as a response.

Legolas did not hesitate to leave the room when he was dismissed. Outside the door, Estel was pacing in anxiety. His eyes shot to the door when it opened, revealing the prince.

"Legolas-" He was cut off by the Elf, who did not wish to be questioned about the talk he had just received from the King.

"It was fine, Estel. He did nothing." The voice held no room for argument and the two walked together into the gardens.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**kel: **Well, congratulations on having had the chance to say it! Lol, enjoy the chapter!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Glad you seem to be enjoying my story!

**Happyface 72: **Oh my God, what happened to you there? That was quite weird, never had that reaction before. Anyway, I have no idea what the final challenge will be yet – but I'll have to think hard about it.

**banbiebunnny: **As much as we all love Leggy angst, I don't think I could ever turn him into an Orc, so you are safe for the moment. Until I decide what _will_ happen to him.

**Legolas Greenleaf: **Oh my God, why didn't I think of that for my pen-name? What the hell was I thinking?! Sorry if I insulted your father in any way. But you must remember, all his behaviour (and yours) comes from my imagination and not from Tolkien. Keep going with the number thing, it really helps with frustrating situations. Please review again, your comments are greatly appreciated.

**The One And Only Skande: **Ooohh! Am I in range of your skittle-shooter? I think that would be quite fun actually... I'm having strange mental images now... I think I'll have to leave it at that! Thanks and please review again.

**Moonyasha: **If you get off in Middle Earth, give Thranduil a slap for me. And help Leggy out will you? Anyway, if you miss that level, Pixie Land will just have to do. Maybe they have an elevator back upwards again...


	23. The best is all that can be done

**Disclaimer**: All behaviour belongs to me but nothing else unfortunately. Never mind, hope everyone enjoys the chapter and lets see if I can get above 100 reviews!

**Chapter 23**

"Welcome, Elves from Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Today holds the final challenge in the Kingsman Tournament. To complete this task, the following rules will need to be abided by. Failure to do so will result in immediate disqualification. Each of you holds a piece of parchment with a diagram drawn on it. This is a picture of the Kingsman Medallion. This medallion, when found, will award the holder with the title of Champion. It will not be an easy task, however, as many have found in the past." The crowd were silent during this time.

Legolas glanced up at his father, who stood perfectly still with his eyes resting on his son's face. Elrond stood next to the King at the top of the stone stairs, looking at the Elf who was speaking. Estel was also looking at the prince, and when their eyes met, they exchanged a small smile.

"Weapons will not be permitted in this challenge, as this is a test of skill with the mind and body. As with the other challenges, no outside help is to be given from non-competitors and none is to be received from the contestants. If, at any time during the task, the horn blows once, all competitors must stand still until it blows again. If the horn sounds twice, everyone must make their way back to the palace. This task will end when the Medallion is found and returned to this statue. There has been a red cord placed carefully, this is to indicate areas where you can and cannot go. This side of the cord is safe and the other side has not to be walked in by anyone. The Medallion will be found on this side of the red line. Finally, take one last look at the picture as the diagrams will be taken from you before you enter the forest, and good luck!" Cheers arose from the onlookers.

Legolas' heart skipped a beat at having to return to the forest weapon-less. He took another look at the picture which he held and then gave it to one of the officials. Handing his beloved bow and quiver containing his twin knives to Estel, the prince was led to the edge of the forest from which he was to start.

The competitors were allowed a few minutes to be wished good luck from their supporters. Thranduil casually strode over to his son.

"Well, this is it. The time when you prove to me that you can do this simple thing. Complete this, Legolas, and your people will forever respect and look up to you. Fail, and the consequences will put you in bad favour of Mirkwood." The King's voice was dripping with venom.

Lord Elrond looked on from a distance, and Legolas glanced his way, realising that he was being watched. Thranduil opened his arms, but something wasn't right. Something glinted in the sunlight, and as he pulled Legolas into an embrace, the prince gave the tiniest of jerks. The King pulled away and left.

The blowing of a Elven horn indicated the beginning of the final challenge and as the prince, after hesitating for a second, darted into the forest, Elrond was left with the image of the Elf standing there, with that crimson stain spreading on his tunic.

Legolas had felt a sharp sting in his side as his father enveloped him. He could not hold back a small jerk from the shock, but managed not to cry out. The horn blew and he waited for a split second before starting into the trees.

The prince ran for a short while, before the pain became too great and he was forced to stop and tend to his latest injury. Peeling his green tunic up, Legolas was dismayed to see that it was indeed a stab wound. _Damn you, why do you do these things? I would have done all right without this to contend with. _

Without any supplies to hand, Legolas made do with tearing strips of his shirt and binding the wound as best he could. Thankfully, the bleeding stopped quite quickly, but the archer knew from past experience that it was bound to restart after he became active again.

Legolas changed his train of thought to that of the challenge at hand. This was going to be a long task; finding a medallion in this dense wood was not going to be the easiest of things to accomplish. Without weapons or maps to help with locations, it was like trying to find a blonde hair on an Orc. Almost impossible. Thank the Valar that there was at least a marker laid out as a guide to where the Medallion would not be.

Elrond looked towards Thranduil, his eyes full of rage. The Elven Lord wanted to go over there and give the King a piece of his mind, but it might endanger the twins' performances.

"Ada, is there something wrong? You look as if you might throttle someone." Estel asked his foster-father. He wanted to understand what was bothering Elrond but did not want to push him too far in case it was he that was the cause of his father's anger.

"It is Thranduil. He had endangered Legolas' health once more, and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it." Elrond hissed, his eyes never leaving the King's back.

"I do not understand, Ada. What has he done? I saw nothing out of the ordinary when he was talking to Legolas." The Ranger was confused, if the King had hurt his friend, surely he would have noticed...

"When he embraced Legolas, he had a small dagger hidden in his hand and I fear that the prince has taken part in this task with what could become a serious injury. The last I saw of him, there was blood on his tunic." Elrond replied, finally looking his son in the eye.

"Why did I not see it?!" Estel mentally kicked himself. After all Legolas had been through, even his best friend could not see something happening right before his eyes.

"Estel, ion-nin, you could not have seen it. At the place you were standing, the angle would have been wrong, and I myself would not have noticed if it were not for the Sun reflecting on the blade. Do not blame yourself, just be prepared." The Elven Lord hoped that advice would convince himself as well as the Ranger.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**kel: **Well, thank you for reviewing and I am so glad that you like this story. The twins will feature more after this chapter.

**The One And Only Skande: **20lb orange skittle! Here's your chapter – can I get my skittle now? _Puppy-dog eyes!!!_ Despite your threat, Leggy might not win, but then again, he might. Lol!

**Happyface 72: **Yup, you did it again, but hey, it worked. I used the POWER within and managed to write this chapter, hope you like it!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **I can't believe everyone likes my story. It's the first one I've ever written.

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: **I know exactly what you mean. But I don't know if Leggy's going to win or not. You'll just have to wait and see!

**Moonyasha: **I agree, eating him would be better than slapping him. Sorry, I didn't think about that before I wrote it. Anyway, something to hit Leggy with... He's weak enough by now so you could just chase him for a while and then he'll probably collapse and then you can take him home, for a while then I want him back!

**LegolasLover: **Don't think I've had a review from you before, but hey, never mind, there's a first time for everything. Hope you are enjoying everything so far...


	24. Victory or Failure

**Disclaimer**: Take note – I own nothing but the storyline and behaviour of characters. That is all, thank you and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 24**

It was now a few hours since the challenge had begun. Most of the spectator Elves had gone back to their everyday business, knowing that this task could well take days. They were all under strict instructions not to anywhere near the forest.

Guards had been posted around the tree line, ordered to report if anything was amiss, or if the situation changed. Elrond and Estel were among the beings patrolling the border of the woods. Being the healers in the Tournament, it was their job to be on hand of anything went wrong or if someone appeared injured.

Ever since the beginning of the final challenge, neither Estel nor his foster-father had thought about anything else but the prince. The Ranger looked into the trees, desperately hoping for any sign that his friend was all right.

_Please be alright. _As with every time that one of them was hurt, the other always prayed for his companion's life. This time was no different. _Forget about the damn Medallion, Legolas, just come back so I can see that you are well. _

Legolas, however, had no intentions of leaving the forest without that Medallion. If that was what it was going to take for his father to accept him for who he was, then the prince was going to stop at nothing to achieve that. By inflicting a wound to his son, Legolas understood that it was just a test to see how far he would go to be the perfect prince and son. _But what if it wasn't a test? What if he genuinely meant it to be that I would be too injured to continue in the Tournament? What if he does not want me for his son? What if..._

Shaking his head to clear all these thoughts, Legolas continued on through the trees, despite that ache in his side. True to his experience, the wound had re-opened and had already stained most of the makeshift bandage a bright crimson colour. His surroundings were beginning to swim again. The prince resorted to leaning against the trunk of a tall tree for a few minutes, until his vision stayed still.

As he journeyed on, the Elf's mind drifted to thinking about the events that would take place when the Tournament was finally finished. _I think that the first thing I will do is eat! If only to quell this dull pain which my stomach emits constantly to remind me that it is lacking something which I cannot give it._ With this thought, his left hand strayed subconsciously to rest on the front of his tunic.

A sudden rustling behind the prince caused his to stop dead in his tracks, mentally cursing himself for not noticing it earlier. He whirled round to come face-to-face with one of Mirkwood's most feared species. A spider looked back at him through its many eyes.

As an automatic reaction, the prince reached for his knives but then realised on grabbing nothing but air, that they had been taken from him at the beginning of the task. The warrior inside him was already calculating how high up the nearest branch was and if he could reach it. At this moment in time, anything was worth a try with that sting coming nearer and nearer.

In a split second, the blonde-haired Elf had escaped into the tree above him. The spider was not to be considered a slow beast and was tearing after the prince, not ready to give up a good meal.

While leaping from branch to branch, something caught his eye. A glint of gold shone down from somewhere higher up and his Elven sight sent bells ringing in his head. That was it, the Medallion, his cue to end the Tournament. The only problem now was a great spider chasing after him.

Running along a particularly narrow branch in an attempt to lose his enemy, the prince felt his heart sink as the wood beneath him was quickly giving way. The situation then changed. Legolas had to swing himself nimbly into the following tree, causing his wound to protest severely at the motion. The spider, however, was not so fast and fell through the greenery to hit the floor, motionless.

Legolas stopped to catch his breath. Without food for so long, he could not really expect to be as agile as he once was, and the loss of blood was beginning to affect him quite badly.

The Elf cursed himself mentally, as he very quickly realised that his plight had led him right into the heart of the spiders' territory. As soon as he could breathe without problem, the prince started sprinting back in the direction which he had come.

Seeing his treasure further up the tree, he climbed up carefully, not wishing to cause any further pain to his already throbbing side. For the final few inches, Legolas knew that the branch would not hold his weight if he ventured out any further. Outstretching his right arm, the prince felt the links in the chain slide over his fingers and he slowly retracted the object, praying for it not to fall into the undergrowth.

Success seemed to be on his side that time. The Medallion sat in his hand easily as he clambered back to the forest floor. As his booted feet touched the leafy ground, another stop was taken to recover lost breath.

This time, a similar rustling went unnoticed by the ailing prince. By the time he realised what was about to happen, it was already too late. Legolas felt a sharp sting in his shoulder and jerked away from the new sense of pain.

_This is not a good place to rest. The palace is not far, and my father will surely be happy that I have gone as far as I have to retrieve this token. This new pain, although sharp to begin with, is dulling quickly; the same I could say about my sight and hearing. It's almost as if I have been poisoned..._

This was the last thought of Legolas Thranduillion as he fell forward into the dead leaves, the Medallion staying successfully hidden in the prince's hand.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**kel: **Yeah, I know, but I didn't want him to be too badly hurt until I posted this chapter!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **OMG! Thank you so much – and you are all really great reviewers!

**Happyface 72: **Yes, only I control the POWER and so, I haven't decided about whether Thranny's gonna end up being nice or not. And no, I haven't really thought about the ending. But it's not going to come up for while yet.

**orlandochick05: **Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

**Moonyasha: **Well done on catching Mirkwood's prince. Be gentle with him though. I thought you were going to eat his daddy – no one will miss him. Go on, you know you want to...

**A New Yorker in Mirkwood: **Hope you weren't holding onto my cliff for too long. And thank you so much for reviewing. By the way – thanks for the compliment. Any suggestions are very welcome.

**wadeva: **You like Legolas angst then? Yeah, me too – could you tell?

**Legolas Greenleaf: **I apologise most profusely for replying sooner, my counter said I had 8 new reviews but I only found 7. Then I refreshed it and yours came up. Sorry again, but I'm glad you're not angry with me for previous chapters. Your friend is completely correct in saying that we just need someone to hate. Unfortunately your father is the one with the most inspiring personality and people like it. Sorry if I offended you. Please enjoy the rest of the story now that everything is understood.


	25. Only fate can tell

**Disclaimer**: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. Keep up the great work. Hope this chapter satisfies and there will be lots of pain for Leggy in following chapters which will be posted soon.

**Chapter 25**

"My Lord!" The Elf cried as he entered the Throne Room. A somewhat surprised Thranduil looked down at the servant bowing before him. Waving a hand for the Elf to rise, he blurted out his message.

"The Medallion is gone. The place where it was put is now empty of the treasure. One of the challengers must have retrieved it, though none have returned it to the podium." The dark-haired Elf panted once relaying his message to the King.

"You are sure of this?" Thranduil asked, wanting to make sure that what the Elf was telling him was indeed the truth.

"Yes, hir-nin. The guards are checking around the place where the Medallion was placed to ensure that it has not fallen or been blown by the wind but no trace has been found as of yet." The servant replied.

From that moment on, a different atmosphere took over the palace. Where a tense mood was once before, a sensation of excitement could be felt by all in Mirkwood. Inhabitants and guests alike were anxious to know who was to be the next champion of the Kingsman Tournament.

Estel and Elrond were among those still gathered outside the palace. It had been a good five or so hours since the challenge had begun and no sign of anything had been reported.

The news that the Medallion was gone had certainly shocked some of the spectators. Estel felt a great wave of relief spread over him, followed by a feeling of dread. He was relieved that the Medallion had been found and he could help his friend. But then on the other hand, Legolas could be fatally hurt now or later after talking to his father.

But what if it was Legolas who had the Medallion, surely his father could not punish him for that. If it was one of the others however, the results could be disastrous.

For an hour, they stood outside, the Sun shining down upon them. It was a hot day and Elrond could only imagine what the conditions were like in the forest. It would be extremely warm and humid among the dense trees. Without any supplies of water or food, he would not be surprised if all the contestants emerged dehydrated.

"Ada, it has been a while now since they said that the Medallion had been found. There must be something wrong. Can we not go into the forest and help?" Estel asked, secretly wondering why on Arda there was such a Tournament as this, which puts the lives of the contenders at risk.

"I was wondering the same, ion-nin. I agree that there must be some problem which is preventing the winner from bringing the Medallion back. I intend to speak with Thranduil and see if there is anything that we can do." Elrond said, before turning to talk to the King.

The Elf in question turned as the Lord of Rivendell approached him.

"Elrond, is there something which I can do for you?" He asked, his face showing no emotion, as was usual behaviour with the King.

"As a matter of fact, I was intending to ask you the same question. It concerns the challengers. Since the news of the Medallion having been found, there has been no sign of anything. I wondered if it would be appropriate for Estel and myself to enter the forest and see if there is anything we can do. I fear that the winner is in need of aid and this prevents him from presenting the treasure at the podium." Elrond explained, hoping that Thranduil would agree and hopefully avoid any deaths at this stage of the Tournament.

For a few moments, there was silence as he thought over Elrond's request. It seemed to him that there was indeed something stopping the winner coming forward and if there was something that could be done, then they should do it.

"I am of the same opinion as you, mellon-nin. I also fear for the lives of those taking part. Please go ahead and help any in need. I will wait here and set up beds for treatment in case of emergency." Thranduil stated.

Elrond nodded and beckoned for Estel to join him. An official approached the two and gave instruction on how to get to the place where they had hidden the treasure. They gathered their weapons and supplies just in case. Together they entered the thick forest and set out in the direction of where the Medallion had been placed.

With the conditions being as the Lord had predicted, they made many short stops for a refreshing drink of water. Elrond's Elven senses picked up on the fact that they were nearing the spiders' territory and he stopped to listen for anything unusual. In the distance lay a dead spider, lying on its back, the legs crossed over the underbelly. Beside the corpse lay a long branch, the end was showing where it had been splintered under some weight.

"Well, either someone has been here quite recently or the spiders in Mirkwood are getting clumsy." Estel said under his breath, but loud enough for his father to hear. Being a Ranger, he had been taught the need for almost silence in these situations.

"Yes, and there are tracks leading back in the direction of the palace." Elrond stated, pointing to the floor. "They are too light for a human but too heavy for an Elf. I don't understand this."

"But Ada, even though they aren't light enough to suggest an Elf, they are heavy enough for an injured Elf. And unless something has happened to one of the other competitors, the only injured Elf I know out here is Legolas." Estel summarised, the Elven Lord nodding in agreement.

The Ranger quickly followed the tracks as best he could, his foster-father in his footsteps. It took a little while, as the tracks sometimes seemed to be going in one direction before turning sharply and travelling in a different route.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Aya-Shoru: **Thank you so much for reviewing my story, it is much appreciated! :-)

**Moonyasha: **Well, sorry, but I haven't seen him. Anyway, here's the next chapter to keep you going until he returns!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Hope this chapter makes you happy. I still can't believe that everyone likes this so much. It's my first ever fic.

**Happyface 72: **Well, there are many more things to come, and there will be something to annoy everyone in the next chapter – hope that didn't give too much away. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**kel: **Yeah, I hate spiders too and it took much courage for me to write that chapter because of my fear of them. Keep up the good work by reviewing!

**A New Yorker In Mirkwood: **Lol, sorry about the other cliff-hanger, but even this chapter doesn't mention Legolas' situation at all, so you'll have to wait until I post the next one!

**The One And Only Skande: **Hey, calm down! Breathe! Anyway, his father stabbed him coz he a mean dude. Why does Thranduil do half of the things he does to Leggy? And just coz Leggy had the Medallion, doesn't mean he has won, he has to take it back to the statue at the palace remember?

**wadeva: **I think that most people enjoy torturing Leggy, it shows that the person you idolise (Leggy in our case) isn't always happy and content, and that they actually have a pained side too. It makes you empathise with them.


	26. Destined to fail

**Disclaimer**: I apologise for the cliffhanger I left you all with for the last two chapters. Anyway, I hope this clears everything up for you and I hope you all enjoy the end of this chapter. I did!

**Chapter 26**

After stopping for what seemed like the hundredth time since they left the palace, Estel sighed. The two had been travelling for about an hour and all they had found was a dead spider and a set of confusing tracks, first heading in one direction and then in another.

Finally, the dark-haired human's eyes sought out what they had been looking for all along. About fifty feet in front of where the two stood, a body lay. Face-down and unmoving, the Elf lay sprawled among the fallen leaves. Estel did not dare to wait too long, for fear that his mind would try and convince him that the Elf was already dead, or worse, beyond help and destined for a slow death.

"Legolas! Mellon-nin, answer me, open your eyes!" Estel cried as he fell to his knees beside the fallen prince. Reaching for Legolas' wrist, he felt a faint beating beneath his fingers, the only visible sign that the prince still lived.

"Oh no." The Ranger whispered, his blue eyes widening in realisation. "Ada, look."

Elrond's face was soon to don an expression similar to his foster-son's. Estel pointed to Legolas' shoulder. There was a small wound there, but it leaked blood, and it wasn't the normal colour. This was a thick blackish fluid.

The Lord of Rivendell peeled back the prince's tunic, revealing the injury. It was swollen and inflamed. The wound itself was the same size as a pinprick. Unlike most of the other wounds that the Elf had, this was not of Thranduil's doing.

"Spider's poison." Those words sent dread into the hearts of the two leaning over the unconscious prince. "We need to get him back to the palace."

Estel swiftly gathered his ill friend into his arms and they started back. The journey itself was uneventful, with Legolas stirring being the only thing to make them hesitate. For a moment, the Elf looked as if he would wake, but the poison had done its job well, and kept him firmly in its grasp.

With the task of returning to the palace in their minds, Estel and Elrond did not make as many water stops as they had on the way in. Fortunately, the place where Legolas had fallen was not so far from their destination and it took less time than either had expected.

Thranduil stood anxiously at his post at the top of the staircase leading into the palace. But when Elrond and Estel entered the courtyard with Legolas still in the Ranger's arms, the King did not move. A couple of guards rushed toward their King, asking for instructions, but were firmly told to remain as they were.

This as it was, the Elf and human took their patient inside, unaccompanied and headed quickly for Elrond's chamber.

Once there, Estel gently placed his friend on the bed, noting the colour of the Elf's skin. A thin sheen of sweat was visible on Legolas' face and yet he did not feel hot to the touch or have any other sign of fever.

From past experience however, the Ranger knew that with any kind of poison, the symptoms could change very quickly and they would just have to watch the prince.

"Sit him up, Estel. I will have to get this tea into him to delay the effects of the poison." The Lord of Rivendell held a cup in one hand, using the other to steady the Elf's lolling head. Thankfully, the swallowing reflex did its job and even though it took time, the prince did eventually take in all of the tea.

Estel and his foster-father could only look on as the prince began shaking with cold, then sweating in a vicious fever, his tightly closed eyes a sign of just how ill the poison had made the already weakened body.

During these fits of cold and hot, Elrond draped blankets over the Elf and asked Estel to lie beside him, in an attempt to calm the ailing prince and to break the fever. A cold cloth was continually wetted and placed over Legolas' forehead before being removed and soaked again.

The Elf's body was once again wracked with spasms as a wave of cold hit him. The muscles clenched and relaxed over and over, and during one of these, both in the room heard a clatter as something hit the floor.

"The Medallion!" Estel said loudly as he stooped to pick it up. It dangled from its chain as the Ranger held it up in disbelief. The gold caught the light and sent tiny beams across the room.

"Could you go and tell Thranduil that Legolas had retrieved the Medallion and then he can end the challenge for the rest of the competitors." Elrond asked, hoping that this would finally please the King.

Estel did as asked and went straight to find Legolas' father.

"My lord," he said, bowing to the Elven King, "Legolas has retrieved the Medallion, the challenge has ended."

For a few moments, Thranduil looked surprised, but that expression quickly faded as one of the officials walked up.

"I apologise, hir-nin, even though your son found the Medallion, he had help in getting back to the palace and is therefore disqualified. I am sorry." The official looked slightly nervous after saying this.

However, the King nodded and turned away after instructing the guard to blow the horn twice, signalling that the challenge had indeed ended. Estel, feeling angry, also turned and strode back towards where Legolas was being treated.

"He has been disqualified, Ada!" The Ranger cried on entering the chamber. Elrond looked up in disbelief. "He had retrieved the Medallion, but had help in returning to the palace and it has resulted in disqualification."

Outside, however, as the three remaining challengers gathered around, it was announced that the person who found the Medallion had been disqualified after accepting inside help and so the title of Champion would go to the Elf with the highest level of points from previous challenges.

Elves from all three nations gathered round Elladan, who had been declared the new winner.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Joslin: **I agree, he has had it tough, but it makes everyone else happy.

**orlandochick05: **Sorry, I didn't get your review until I had written this chapter so your suggestion isn't included. But hey, it's the thought that counts and thank you so much for contributing your ideas! Hope you like what I did with the situation anyway!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Hope I updated quickly enough for you. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Happyface 72: **Well, I'm glad you won't be angry if I hurt him coz I do that quite a lot. As for killing him, I don't think I could even if I wanted to!

**kel: **I hope that you didn't have too hard a job waiting till I posted my next chapter! I understand how hard it can be. Of course your reviewing is appreciated, it's the second thing I look forward to most. Apart from writing the stuff of course!

**The One And Only Skande: **I quite liked the thought of a 20lb skittle. But if this chapter doesn't satisfy and I don't get my skittle, then I suppose that the little skittles will just have to do! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for leaving you hanging – again!

**Moonyasha: **Fantastic, I think that Thranduil will be a bit chewy/ tough though. Hope that doesn't put Tsume off. Continue munching Elfies. Only bad ones though.

**spanishgoddess86: **Even though he is badly hurt, I doubt if I will kill him. I also have a good feeling that following chapters will have Leggy even more hurt, hope this is suitable. Lol, thanks for reviewing.


	27. A friend's guilt

**Disclaimer**: Well, that's the Tournament finished, but I promise, there's a LOT more Legolas angst to come, so watch this space! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

**Chapter 27**

"Elladan, the official said that only the retrieval of the Medallion would determine the winner. And you didn't get the Medallion-" Elrohir said, before being cut off by his brother.

"And since Legolas is the only one who isn't here, he must have got it. So why did he not win?" Elladan finished. The twin Elves had a habit of finishing off each other's sentences.

"I wish to find out what has befallen our friend to the extent of which he cannot hand over the Medallion. Let us go and find Ada, mayhap he will be able to help us." The younger of the two suggested.

Back in Elrond's chambers, however, things were looking better than they were previously. Thanks to the fact that the Lord of Rivendell had administered the tea early enough, the prince had more colour to his skin than was showing a while ago. Despite this, he was still to come out of the deep sleep that held him prisoner for the time being.

The fits of hot and cold had ceased their torment on the ill Elf for the moment, and both Estel and Elrond prayed for them not to return. The wound had been bandaged, and although still red and swollen, did not have that blackish tinge that it held previously.

Legolas currently lay in the middle of the large bed, covered with blankets in the hope of breaking the raging fever that threatened to consume him completely. Elrond and his foster-son were now sitting in chairs beside the bed, ready to leap into action if the prince needed aid.

"What is worrying you, ion-nin? You sit with a concerned expression written across your face but your mind drifts elsewhere." Elrond observed the Ranger while saying this.

"My heart is indeed troubling me, father. Half of me is saying that we should have gone into the forest because we saved Legolas' life, while the other half says that we should have stayed out of the forest because then Legolas would have won the challenge." Estel replied, keeping his eyes down.

"I can understand how you feel, however, if we had not travelled into the woods, the prince who now lies before us in a serious but stable condition, may not be alive right now." Elrond supplied.

"I know that, Ada. But I feel that it's my fault that Legolas has not won this Tournament. Valar knows, he trained hard enough for it." The Ranger did not look up while saying this either.

"Shut up, Estel…" A small voice broke through the awkward silence now filling the room. At this, Estel's eyes widened and he smiled while Elrond began laughing.

Legolas struggled to open his eyes and blinked a few times until they adjusted to the light in the room. Elrond stood and helped the Elf into a sitting position so that he could look at the wound again.

"Estel, you and I both know how hard I trained for this Tournament, but the outcome matters not; because I did this for my father, not for me. This whole competition does not matter to me in the slightest. I knew, as soon as he embraced me this morning, that I would not complete the task. Even for an Elf, to attain the Medallion with the same conditions as I endured, it would be almost impossible." The prince looked his best friend directly in the eyes as he said this, as a sign of truth. Estel nodded.

"I would ask you not to blame yourself for this, mellon-nin, because I do not. I thank you, both of you," He continued, looking now at Elrond too. "for saving my life once again. I seriously doubt that I would have made it back to the podium without help."

"You know that we would do it again, Legolas, anytime, anywhere." Elrond smiled at the Elf, having replaced the bandage.

A knock on the door made everyone turn and the newcomers entered the chamber. Two faces peered round the door before coming forward.

"Legolas? Are you all right? What happened?" Elrohir asked, gasping as he saw the prince.

"Yes, did you get the Medallion? Where is it? Why haven't you won?" Elladan added quickly. This met a round of laughter from Estel, Elrond and most of all, Legolas.

"Hello Elrohir, Elladan." The Elf in the bed said simply, making his best friend laugh even more.

"Come, my sons, let Legolas rest. I will explain everything outside." Elrond ushered the two babbling twin out into the corridor. Their voices could still be heard once the door had been closed. Estel's roaring laughter was now just a quiet giggle.

The prince lay back on the pillows, surprised at how the poison had made him so tired in such a short space of time. It wasn't long ago since he had woken. The Ranger beside him watched his friend out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly at how Legolas tried to keep his eyes open but they just kept closing.

"Just rest, Legolas. Since you are tired, your body is telling you it needs rest and to deny it that would make it worse." Estel informed him gently.

Within seconds, the blonde archer was sound asleep. The Ranger pulled his friend forward and flattened the pillows before laying him back down now the he was satisfied that Legolas wouldn't wake up stiff.

Outside, Elladan and Elrohir were getting filled in by their father as to what happened to Legolas. Both wore identical expressions as they learned about the injury given to the prince by his father that morning.

Legolas' father paced his study, his mind going over everything that had happened. He decided to go and see his son, to make sure that he was all right and to congratulate him on getting as far as he did.

On getting to the chamber, he knocked quietly on the door and, finding it empty of any of Legolas' friends, he stepped slowly inside and sat down in the chair recently vacated of Estel.

TBC 

**Replies:**

**Joslin: **Well, considering that Theoden does not feature in this story, I doubt if he'll do anything to Legolas! LOL! Hope this chapter sorts the "what's Leggy going to think when he wakes up" thing. Thanks for reviewing.

**kel: **He won because he had the most points from the other challenges. I wonder what the King will do to Leggy?

**wadeva: **Yeah, he lost. Quite a rare occurrence isn't it. Oh well…

**Nomad6: **I am so glad that you are enjoying my story and hope that it continues to please. My only request is that you continue to review so that I can know how much people enjoy it and where I may be going wrong. Thanks again!

**Moonyasha: **Hope the kitchen was cleaned to your satisfaction! Anyway, I think that hiding our prince is a very good idea just in case someone sees him and takes him for their own! Shocking, but it does happen. By the way, I want him back!

**spanishgoddess86: **Thanks for the compliments and I hope this chapter is satisfactory too. Can't wait to see what Thranduil is going to do to Legolas, if anything at all. Maybe he'll feel bad that he hurt him in the first place. Who knows…

**Happyface 72: **Happy Turkey day to you too! Anyway, I also would like to know what Thranduil will do, hopefully it will be nice for a change.

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Unfortunately, unlike the last chapter, this update will not be on time, because I have been having problems in uploading it. Hopefully everything on the site will be sorted out soon.


	28. A new perspective

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter apart from speech and behaviour. Thanks for taking the time to read my story now that is back up and running. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 28**

The prince lay in the middle of the bed, his eyes half-closed, a sign that his health wasn't as good as it could be. Thranduil sat in the chair by his son's bed, watching him sleep as he had done so many years before.

The King was drawn to just how pale Legolas looked. The prince's face was gaunt after not eating for so many days. After watching the prone form, Thranduil stood and very gently pulled back the sheet covering the Elf. Bandages covered Legolas' side where the knife wound lay.

"Oh ion-nin, what have I done?" He whispered to himself. At this, Legolas stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes fully. The King dropped the sheet again and backed off, not wishing to frighten his son.

"Ada?" Legolas asked, confused, his voice quiet. For a few seconds there was nothing exchanged between the two Elves and the prince wondered if his father was going to give him another "lesson".

"Oh Legolas, I am sorry!" Thranduil said, reaching forward to envelope his son in his arms. The blonde archer physically tensed, remembering what had happened the last time his father had hugged him. The King felt this tension and his feeling of guilt grew. Had he done so much wrong as to turn his only son away from him?

"Please don't tense whenever I touch you." Thranduil whispered to the injured Elf before him.

"I'm sorry, father. The movement startled me." Legolas lied, not wanting to tell his father the truth and risk more hurt. Vaguely, the prince wondered where Estel and Elrond had gone. They were here when he fell asleep.

This behaviour was unusual for the King and the archer was doubtful that it would last, or even if he could forgive his father for everything he had gone through in these past couple of days.

"Is there something that I can do for you, father?" Legolas asked, pondering why the King was here in the first place.

"No, I came only to congratulate you for the Tournament. You proved that you are worthy of being a true prince now and a King one day." Thranduil answered, taking in the look on the younger Elf's face before turning to leave, closing the door behind him.

Legolas lay on the bed, totally confused by this behaviour. Never before had his father said anything positive about any actions made by him.

For a few minutes, there was total silence in the room, apart from the small noises made by the wind pulling at the curtains. Suddenly, the door burst open and Elrond rushed in, closely followed by Estel.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" Elrond asked, visually checking the prince over. He strode over to the bed and checked the bandage around the archer's midsection.

"My father did nothing, my lord. He wished only to congratulate me on the Tournament." Legolas answered the thought that was currently in Elrond's mind.

"No need for formalities, Legolas. You know that. Unless you wish for me to address you as Prince every time I see you." Elrond said this with the best of intentions, knowing that Legolas would never agree to this.

No answer was verbally given by the prince. Instead, the Elven Lord received a glare that Legolas had used many times for people who were asking questions to which they already knew the answer.

"As you already know, the Farewell Feast is tomorrow evening and with this all competitors from other realms must return to their homes. This, unfortunately includes both Estel and myself. Hopefully by that time, your wound will be well on its way to healing and you will be up and around by tomorrow morning." Elrond informed Legolas, who nodded.

"I will go to the kitchens now and see if I can get you something to eat." Legolas smiled as the Elven Lord left the room. Estel sat down in the same chair he had gotten up from a few hours before.

"How are the twins? I fear that I have not spoken to them as much as I would have liked over the course of the Tournament. Elladan must be over the moon that he has won." The archer asked when Elrond had gone.

"They are well. Both were asking for you and as for Elladan. He was happy that he won, but then he found out about you and he was a bit angry that you didn't win." Estel replied, smiling.

"He shouldn't be angry, the Tournament rules were clear at the beginning and it was right that I was disqualified. If I hadn't been, people might have said that the challenge had been fixed so that I would win. It's better this way. And don't worry about tomorrow, you have to get home and I'll be fine here. My father's mood has changed and I don't think that I will be getting any more "lessons" for a while. Not if I have anything to do with it anyway." Legolas said, his eyes meeting Estel's.

"I know, but what if that wound gets infected? Or if something else happens?" Estel asked, looking concerned again, making the Elf laugh.

"Estel, we have Elves here in Mirkwood who we can go to if we are ill or a wound needs to be tended to. We call them healers." With this, both man and Elf began laughing, drawing a smile from Elrond as he entered the room with a tray balanced on his arm.

"Estel, Legolas is almost 3000 years old, I'm sure he can look after himself by now!" The Elven Lord said, putting the tray on a small table by the bed.

There was a bowl of fresh fruit, some lembas bread and two plates of chicken and vegetables. Looking at the tray, Legolas understood that the fruit and lembas were for him.

"You need to start eating again, but make sure that it is something light and in small portions. Your stomach will be getting used to only receiving water and any food will be difficult to digest for a while." Elrond instructed though inside, Legolas knew this already.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Moonyasha: **Lol, great scene there. Anyway, hope this chapter pleases you both. Enjoy!

**kel: **Hope you are enjoying the little twist in the story!

**Nomad6: **Well nobody's ever said that before. I just write the story and obviously my images of the twins are pretty good. Thanks for the compliment and I will try my best to keep up the humour side of things.

**Joslin: **Theoden is not in this story!!! Why are you thinking this? Did I put his name in by mistake? Or am I just mad?

**spanishgoddess86: **Oooh! I love suspense, especially when I have a pretty good idea what is coming! I am so mean. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review again and let me know if you are still enjoying it!

**Mornflower: **Well, I hope everything is going alright at your end but at this end, everything is ok. I am so glad that you are reviewing again, it's so good to hear from you again. Anyway, I hope the suspense doesn't kill you before I update again and I am glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it.


	29. Dare not disappoint

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone or anything, you know, just the usual. I just make up the storylines. Hope you enjoy and please take the time to say hi! By the way, if I have missed out anyone in my replies list, please let me know, and I apologise.

**Chapter 29**

The Dining Room was filled with people. The Farewell Feast was about to begin but the Mirkwood residents and the guests were waiting for a few more people to arrive before the Feast went underway.

Outside in the corridor, Legolas leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath for the third time since leaving his chambers. A wave of pain shook the Elf's body as he stood, making him grasp a nearby pillar for support.

"Legolas?" The prince sighed as he heard the voice. More than anything, he hated being looked upon as weak, and this was most certainly one of those times. A hand landed gently on his shoulder and he was pulled slowly round. Elrond stood before him, a familiar look of concern playing with the Elf's features.

"I am…fine." Legolas managed to gasp between breaths. The Elven Lord placed a hand on the prince's chest.

"Just breathe deeply and slowly." After a few seconds the archer's breathing evened out and became much more easy. "That's it. Perhaps you should return to your chambers and rest, rather than sit in the Dining Room and suffer."

"I cannot." Legolas said simply. It just was not an option. "I fear what Thranduil would do if I did that. This Tournament means so much to him and after being disqualified in the challenge, I dare not disappoint him again."

The older Elf nodded and took the prince's arm in support. Together they made their way towards the Dining Room where everyone was waiting.

After being presented and bowing, both Elves took their seats. Legolas sat on his father's left and Elrond further down the table beside Estel and Glorfindel. Thranduil gave his son a glare which did not go unnoticed by any of the prince's friends.

Throughout the whole meal, Legolas could only pick at his food for the nauseating feeling in his stomach was growing at an incredible rate. From the time he sat down, the prince realised that this was not going to be an enjoyable time for him. The wound in his side was throbbing and the poison in his system was causing his body to radiate heat as fever threatened to take over.

Estel watched his best friend with careful eyes. The prince was turning paler by the minute and the Ranger worried greatly for the Elf. Especially since they had to leave on the morrow and Legolas would be left here. The thought that the archer wouldn't receive the correct medical attention was not the problem, as Estel knew that the Mirkwood healers were very skilled and could deal with these types of injury. No, it was just the fact that Legolas would be left with his father and that thought frightened the Ranger.

Eventually, the feeling that he would be sick became so great that the prince slowly stood, announced that he would retire early due to a headache, and staggered out of the room. The dark-haired Ranger followed suit after an approving look from Elrond and he too, left.

Estel dashed outside into the cold night and found Legolas on his knees, emptying his stomach into the grass. He knelt beside his friend and placed a hand on his back, alerting the ailing Elf to his presence. The prince's body heaved from the lack of food to throw up, and was reduced to shaking violently from the effort.

"It's all right, mellon-nin. I am here." The Ranger soothed as Legolas collapsed against him. "By the Valar, Legolas, you're burning up! Come, let us get you out of this cold." Sensing that the Elf was too weak to stand, Estel scooped him up and headed quickly back to the prince's chambers.

Isildur's heir ran a lukewarm bath and deposited the Elf into the water, after removing the archer's clothing. Legolas protested at first, but soon was in such a delirium that he did not notice. The poison flowing in his veins was causing torture on the Elf's body.

"Estel, are you here?" Elrond's voice sounded in the main bedroom.

"In here, Ada." The Ranger replied. The Elf entered the room and gasped at the state of the young prince. "He's burning up. I ran him a bath in some attempt at lowering his temperature."

"Well thought of, ion-nin. It seems that you have a worse case of spider's poison that I first thought, Legolas." Elrond continued, turning to the Elf in the bath. The prince's face was red from the heat, and his forehead was hot to the touch.

The two sponged the Elf down and were dismayed but not surprised when Legolas began to shiver. His temperature was still sky-high though the Elf felt cold inside. After a few more minutes in the nearly cold water, Elrond wrapped the Elf in a warm towel and carried him to the bed.

"Ssh, Legolas. Everything is all right. Just go to sleep now." The Lord of Rivendell watched closely as Legolas battled against sleep for a few minutes before giving in. The Elf's eyes closed in sleep, a sure sign of just how ill he was.

"I will stay with him, Ada." Estel offered, though he was not going to take "no" for an answer.

"Very well, I will return in one hour to see how he is doing. Call for me if anything changes." Elrond agreed, turning to leave. He took one last look at the ailing Elf before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Estel sat in his usual chair and watched Legolas sleep. He wished for his best friend to have a restful sleep but it was not to be. The Elf thrashed around the bed, sometimes calling out for people who were not there.

"Estel!" Legolas cried, his eyes shooting open as he was bolt upright.

"Legolas, it's all right, you're safe. Nothing will harm you here." Estel soothed the ill prince. He received a look of complete confusion from Legolas before the Elf continued.

"He was going to get you!" The archer exclaimed, a look of relief crossing his face as he saw that the Ranger was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Without another word, Legolas slumped back down as sleep took him. Estel eased his friend onto the pillows and returned to his seat.

This was going to be a long night…

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Get up and get that presentation ready! Right now! Oh, here's the crowbar by the way! Glad you like that chapter and here's the next!

**kel: **I totally agree, I certainly wouldn't relax around him – ever. Anyway, people seem to be liking that personality change, so I'll keep adding twists every so often just to keep you all on your toes!

**Nomad6: **I do write my own stuff but nothing I have written was ever as long as this has turned out to be. I'm having trouble believing that this is chapter 29! OMG! The most I have ever written before was about 5000 words. This is insane!

**Karushna5: **Glad you think that my story is still good. Hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone about how Thranduil's personality is changing so very quickly. Anyway, I'm sure you'll keep up with the plot and please, keep reviewing!

**Mornflower: **Well, this email is the one you are waiting for. I have updated. I try to update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but sometimes other things get in the way. You know what it's like. But I try my best. I am so happy that you are enjoying this story so much!

**spanishgoddess86: **I agree, Thranduil's mood swings are quite confusing but it's all part of the story. It keeps people interested. Anyway, Estel and Elrond have to leave in the next chapter, but what's going to happen to Legolas? Can you keep your mind until then, we'll see! Keep reviewing!


	30. Helping what cannot be helped

**Disclaimer**: the usual. Apologies to everyone for not updating for almost a WEEK! That is so not me. But there are reasons! On Monday, I did not update because that morning I sat my driving test and PASSED, so I was not really in the torturing Legolas mood. On Wednesday, I was at a music concert that ran on quite late and so I did not get the chance to write another chapter. Anyway, enough of the excuses, here's the next instalment.

**Chapter 30**

The Ranger had been correct; the night was a long one with neither Estel nor Elrond receiving much sleep, if any at all. Legolas had drifted from one nightmare to another, constantly plagued by evil seen only by him. He had thrashed so badly that Estel had to restrain him from harming himself, or anything else.

Lord Elrond had visited the two frequently throughout the night. Often he came to check on the prince, other times to administer drugs and teas with helped with the symptoms of the poison and to help the Elf to sleep more peacefully.

The Ranger now stood outside on the balcony, his forearms resting on the handrail which was still damp with the morning dew. The Sun was slowly rising to take her place in the sky, looking down over the earth. Warm rays spilled over the grass in Mirkwood, causing the colder ground to heat up and form a light mist, covering the gardens. It was just after dawn and none of Mirkwood's inhabitants had woken as of yet.

Inside the room, Legolas lay still, almost motionless if it were not for the steady rising and falling of his chest as he drew breath. His face was still slightly red from the heat of his fever and the blonde hair, damp from sweat, stuck to his skin.

The door slowly opened and a dark figure stepped over to the bed where the prince lay sleeping. Nothing happened for a few moments, as the newcomer stood and watched the archer.

Estel was roused from his thoughts by a somewhat muffled gasp. He turned on his heel, his hand automatically searching for the handle of his sword.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked of the figure. It turned towards him and looked directly into his eyes before leaving swiftly. The Ranger considered going after the mysterious person but suddenly changed his mind after seeing the prince's face.

Legolas, still lying in the same position, began gasping for breath, his slender hands reaching for his neck in some vain attempt to receive more air.

"Legolas?" Estel asked, pulling his best friend into a sitting position and slipping in behind him. He laid the prince against his chest and held him there while talking to him. "Just breathe, mellon-nin. Follow my breathing pattern."

Now conscious, the prince opened his eyes and was trying to comprehend what the Ranger was trying to tell him.

"Estel?" He asked weakly, between gasps. "There's no air..."

"Legolas, listen to me. There is plenty of air, just inhale slowly and deeply, feel me breathing against your back and follow that." For a few more minutes, nothing else was said as the two concentrated wholly on their tasks.

Soon, the prince's breathing was no longer laboured and he inhaled and exhaled with more ease. Satisfied with his patient's progress, Estel slid back out from behind Legolas and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his friend closely.

"How are you feeling?" The dark-haired Ranger asked. He secretly hoped that the Elf would save the "I'm fine" act and for once just tell him the truth.

"I believe that after that little problem, my fever has broken if not reduced a little for which I am grateful. However, being nearly strangled to death is certainly not a recommended way in which to awake." Legolas replied, fingering his neck subconsciously.

"I must admit, I know not what happened. I was standing outside and heard you gasp and there was a figure standing by the bed. After asking what he wanted, he turned in surprise and left. It is a wonder what he was doing here. It certainly seems like this attack was a purposeful thing, something that he came here especially to do." Estel clarified.

Elrond chose that moment to enter and looked at Legolas in surprise.

"Ah, you are awake. Are you feeling any better?" The healer asked. The Elf before him nodded and Estel relayed the story to the older Elf. There was silence for a few seconds before Elrond spoke again.

"Yes, I can see that your fever has indeed broken, penneth." He informed the two, after laying a hand on the prince's forehead. "There are also some bruises appearing where this figure attacked you. These should fade quite quickly."

A knock on the door broke the ever-growing silence in the room but no one had a chance to reply before the door opened and the King strode in.

"Legolas? What are you doing?" Thranduil almost cried, his eyes widening. "Breakfast was served ten minutes ago and our guests are leaving today. You are expected to attend every meal while we have people staying in this palace, how many times must I reinforce this?!"

The King reached forward with lightening speed and struck his son across the face, snapping Legolas' head to the side. The rings on his father's hand dug into the skin on the Elf's face, leaving two small but deep cuts.

"King Thranduil, I -" Estel started to speak but was interrupted.

"Estel, don't." Legolas turned to his father, his hand covering the marks on his cheek. "I shall be along in a few moments, my Lord."

With this, Thranduil swept back out of the room, pulling the door roughly closed behind him. Nothing was said between the three left in the chamber. Legolas slid out of the bed and began getting dressed.

"Legolas, let me have a look at that." Elrond requested, turning the Elf's head towards the window. This emitted no response from the prince, who shook slightly. The Lord of Rivendell cleaned the cuts with a healing cream and afterwards pulled the archer into a small embrace.

The prince stood perfectly still, and did not return the gesture. Elrond felt Legolas tense before him but after a while, the shakiness of the Elf had disappeared.

"Come, let us return you to the Dining Hall once more." Together, the human and the two Elves walked slowly down the different corridors leading to the one room that Legolas had no particular wish to be at that moment.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: **He might be ill for a while, it depends on what I decide to write. I don't know what type of spiders live in the Mirkwood forest. I just knew them as giant spiders. Sorry!

**orlandochick05: **Hey, that's a great idea of what makes him so pissed off most of the time. And with Elves, you never can tell…

**kel: **Hee hee, you'll just have to wait and see, I think things are going to take another turn quite soon. So hold onto your hat and we'll see where we end up.

**Happyface 72: **Yes, this plot is going much further than I ever anticipated. I'm just so happy that everyone's enjoying it so much.

**Moonyasha: **Lol, hope you got to the restroom in time! Anyway, glad the presentation went as planned. Anyway, here's the next chapter and please review again!

**Mornflower: **Well, that review has made me think. Will I write another story after this one. I doubt that any of my others are really good enough to be posted and read by other people, but I could just do this sort of thing again and just write it completely from scratch. Judging by all the reviews, I seem to be quite good at just making up storylines on the spot. We'll see.

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Well I hope that you like this chapter better than the last. Please review again soon!

**kel: **Hope that this chapter clears thing up for you. I do try to keep things simple but with Thranduil's mood swings like that all the time, it does get difficult to keep up with him.

**MoroTheWolfGod: **Lol, what a fantastic review that was! Hope this is an adequate chapter for you.

**Caunoiech: **Does your name mean anything? Two Dr Peppers! Fantastic! Anyway, I really love stories that you can't put down, too. I hate when they end though, I mean, there always has to be more. I do realise that this is fiction and this does not reflect anything that Tolkien had written. This is completely from my imagination. It's always nice to get decent reviews from people and this was one of them, so thanks a lot and hope that you continue to enjoy this story! (By the way, Dr Peppers always help with Legolas angst! So keep supplying people with them!)

**Nomad6: **I'm not going to ignore you, and being nosy can be a good thing. If you don't try and ask the questions, you'll be forever wondering the answers. So, here are my answers. I write stories in my spare time but never thought that other people might like them. I also write poetry, mainly based on things happening in my life and things that I feel. These, I do not post as they are mainly about me and probably won't mean anything to anyone else, though, I suppose I could try and write one on something else.

**Wren Birgitte: **I have a lot of fun writing about Thranduil because his mood swings are very interesting to write and read. I am one of these people who sit down at the computer and just writes. I suppose I am very lucky in that way. I have written stories before and taken a lot of time to think about them but they are never as good as this one is turning out to be. Thanks for reviewing and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**spanishgoddess86: **That was a good idea for the ending. Thanks for the suggestion – they are always welcome. Whether I use your idea or not remains to be seen but I will definitely take it into consideration. I have no idea what is going to happen next, but I'm sure it will be as fun to write as it is to read. Only time will tell…


	31. Thicker than water

**Disclaimer**: Well, it's good to be back on the fanfiction high. Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sure that this one will please all the angst-lovers out there! Thanks for reading my first-ever fic and thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. Replies are at the bottom. Enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

Outside the Dining Room, Thranduil waited impatiently for his son. The King had crossed his arms over his chest and was tapping one foot against the marble flooring. Fury raged inside the Elven king, his own son had embarrassed him in front of his Kingdom and in front of his guests no less!

Further into the palace, the prince of Mirkwood was struggling against his emotions. Pain flared through the knife-wound in his side and he felt he could be sick at any moment.

Turning a corner, Legolas suddenly grabbed the forearm of his best friend as his vision swam. The archer was aware of Elrond on his other side, a firm grip on his shoulder keeping him upright.

"Legolas, you should not be doing this." Estel protested. "You need to rest, the poison still flows through your veins."

"Estel, please." Legolas sighed, closing his eyes to retain energy. "You leave today and I wish not to displease my father before you go. The best thing for me just now is to do as I should as prince, and ignore the protests of this illness."

Thranduil vaguely heard voices, and deciding that it was indeed his son, started towards the noise. It was bad enough that Legolas had stayed in bed while breakfast was served, but to delay the palace further was not something that he was going to tolerate.

The prince tensed in shock as his father rounded the corner. Thranduil grabbed the Elf by the front of his tunic and threw him to the floor.

"Is it not bad enough that you embarrass your father in front of the court, but you delay everyone further because of your laziness!" The King roared, kicking into the Elf's chest and back, causing him to curl into a protective ball. "Get up you pathetic being and move yourself into that Dining Room!"

With this, Elrond had had enough. No Elf in Middle Earth should be treated as such, especially by their family. Thranduil pulled Legolas upright and thrust him towards the double doors. The prince, however, failed to keep his balance through the treatment and stumbled, falling against the wall.

"That's enough!" Elrond cried, throwing his hands up. "Thranduil, since the morning meal has now finished, I will deal with Legolas and his insolent behaviour."

On hearing this, both Estel and Legolas' eyes widened in shock. The Lord of Rivendell was never known for having a violent nature and as such, those in hearing distance were surprised by this less than gentle behaviour.

The King nodded and strode off towards his study. Estel started forward and caught his foster-father's arm.

"Ada, I don't understand…what…?" The Ranger began but could not find the words to complete what he wanted to say. Elrond patted the human's arm and pulled away.

"Worry not, I will do no harm. I said this only to persuade Thranduil that enough damage had been done." The older Elf said. Legolas relaxed after listening to the Elven Lord.

Elrond knelt down beside the prince and looked into his eyes. Legolas breathed slightly faster than normal, mostly due to shock rather than anything else. He had both arms wrapped around his chest and leant heavily against the wall.

"Legolas, come, let us get you back to your room. I need to have a look at those ribs." The Elf in question nodded slightly and allowed the healer to help him up.

It took a while for the three companions to return to the prince's chambers. They made many stops on the way to allow the archer to catch his breath and for waves of pain to subside.

_Later on in the day_

"The Kingsman Tournament has officially ended and as such, all competitors shall return to their realms. The King of Mirkwood wishes you all a safe and uneventful journey." Cheers from the crowd could be heard all around the Kingdom.

Estel, Elrond and the twins stood in the courtyard, mounted on horses and ready to go. At the top of the marble stairs, Thranduil stood with his arms folded and Legolas standing on his left. After a few seconds, the prince made a move forward to say goodbye to his friends, but the King placed an arm across Legolas' path, preventing him from moving.

This action did not go unnoticed by Estel who, instead, waved. He threw a small smile at the prince and watched as the Elf returned the gesture. The twins raised their hands, almost a mirror image of each other, as a sign of farewell.

Legolas, restrained mentally by his father, could only watch as his best friends cantered out of the courtyard, their horses' hooves clattering on the flagstones. He didn't know how long he stood there. What he waited for, no one knew. Perhaps he waited for his friends' return, knowing deep down that they wouldn't come back. Not yet anyway.

For now, he would have to satisfy himself with the duties of being a prince of Mirkwood. He would go through his daily tasks of trying desperately to please someone who didn't understand the meaning of being happy.

Estel, however, couldn't keep his mind off the prince. How would he cope with being alone constantly with his father? _What am I talking about? Legolas has coped before now, he can cope without me. Even when we were together, I did nothing to ease the pain he endures without complaint. _

The Ranger turned on his horse and looked over his shoulder, back to the palace. He half expected the blonde prince to be riding out towards them in the distance, but inside, his heart was telling him that he might not see the Elf again for quite some time.

"He will be all right, little brother. You know what Legolas is like, as stubborn as they come. I'm sure that he can survive without you for a little while." Elladan told Estel, laying a hand on his shoulder. _I hope he can too…_

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**kel: **Hope the update was fast enough for you!

**Nomad6: **I think that sharing our poetry would be a good thing. I think my email address is in my profile, so go ahead. I would be really happy to hear from you.

**orlandochick05: **Yeah, the plot is getting better and better! More leggy angst to come!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Thank you, and hope they keep you happy for a while yet! I certainly enjoy writing them.

**Happyface 72: **Gosh, everyone is full of compliments today; thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review again soon!

**Moonyasha: **By saying that she got an 86 on her presentation, is this a good thing? I hope so. I'm not in the USA (I'm kinda guessing that you are) so I don't know much about how things work over there.

**silver20: **It is always great to find out people are liking my story so much. I try to update every few days but sometimes it's difficult. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so. I hope that you go on to enjoy future chapters!

**spanishgoddess86: **Maybe it was Thranduil or maybe it wasn't. You may have to decide for yourself. Hee hee! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**MoroTheWolfGod: **Thanks!

**Mornflower: **Sorry to hear that your concert didn't go well. I wasn't actually playing at the concert but I have to sing in a few later this week. It won't influence my updating though. Thank you for your support about my unposted stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review again!


	32. Tomorrow's promise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone, though I wish I did. Sorry for not updating as quickly as usual. Hopefully this will change rather quickly. Bear with me for the moment. Thanks to all those who reviewed, replies are at the bottom, enjoy!

**Chapter 32**

After realising that this wasn't a dream and Estel wasn't coming back, Legolas turned and wandered back into the palace. He walked as casually as he could back to his chambers and lay down on the bed as another wave of nausea swept over him. The Elf closed his eyes as the room began to spin. Subconsciously, the prince's slender hands gripped the edges of the mattress, in some attempt to steady himself.

It was late afternoon when Legolas was aroused from sleep by a knocking on the door. As he rose to answer the person on the other side of the door, he felt slightly guilty about sleeping for so long.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The archer asked, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes. A servant stood outside the room, looking nervous but anxious. It was one of the Royal Advisors, Damansil.

"Prince Legolas, I wish to speak with you. May I enter your room for a few moments? I do not wish anyone else to hear this news." Damansil asked, holding his hands in front of him and looking around for anyone who might overhear.

"Of course, come in." Legolas stepped back and allowed the Advisor to wander into the chamber. The servant turned round to face the prince before opening his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, another wave of pain and sickness washed over the archer, causing him to grasp the bedstead for support.

"My lord, you are not well! I shall get someone!" The servant turned to go but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No! I will be fine in a moment." Legolas gasped, his hold on the wooden post lessening. Finally free from pain for the moment, the prince stood tall and straight as the Advisor began to speak.

"I came here to inform you that King Thranduil is looking for you. He wants to see you about your performance in the Kingsman Tournament. I sense that this will not be a simple discussion however. Lets just say that the King has changed his mind on congratulating you. I'm sorry." Damansil informed him. The blonde Elf nodded.

"Well I had better not keep him waiting for it might cause his mood to worsen." Legolas replied, leaving the room and walking slowly down the corridor. In his mind, the archer searched for an excuse to not see his father but deep inside, he knew that there was no escaping it. If he made up a reason to go elsewhere, Thranduil would just send a patrol after him and then things would be much worse than they were at present.

The young Elf reached his father's study much faster than he would have liked but then, it was better to get it over with. Legolas inhaled deeply, raised his hand and knocked on the door. A mumbled reply sounded from within the room and the prince entered, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, my son. I see that you have finally decided to join me." Thranduil slurred from behind the desk.

"Yes, Ada. I apologise for not seeing you sooner, but I had a headache and decided to sleep it off." Legolas reasoned. It was not far from the truth. The King smirked and looked up from the papers on his desk. The dark-haired Elf rose from his chair and rounded the table to face his son.

"I have been thinking on the Tournament. It has come to my mind that mayhap you did not wish to complete the challenge and therefore would disgrace your Kingdom and your people." Thranduil said, to no one in particular.

"Ada, I-" Legolas started to protest but was cut off.

"No, after thinking about this topic for a while, I have decided that if you truly wanted to win the Kingsman Tournament, you would have tried a whole lot harder than to allow a spider to come down and bite you. Your understood the consequences if you did not complete the Tournament, Legolas." The King said, his voice dripping with venom.

At this, the younger Elf's eyes widened and he almost took a step backwards. The King moved quickly and with the poison still causing havoc on his body, Legolas found it extremely difficult to follow his father's movements. Within seconds, the prince was on the floor. Thranduil kicked his son over and over, taking advantage of the fact that Legolas was unable to fight back.

Taking a different approach, Thranduil picked up a poker from the fire at one side of the room and brought it down upon the archer's unprotected back. The force of the blows combined with the weakening state of the younger Elf's body caused cries to be torn from Legolas' throat, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the blows stopped. Thranduil had bent over, panting, his hands on his knees. The poker dropped to the floor with a clang. Legolas lay on his side, as he had done so many times before. The Elf was alive but only just conscious.

Another cry was ripped from the prince's throat as he was pulled roughly to his feet. Unable to stand, his father dragged him through the corridors. This certainly hadn't happened before. Even through his weakened state, Legolas wondered what was going on. Surely Thranduil wasn't parading the fact that he had beaten his son?

This thought vanished quickly as they entered the courtyard. The young Elf struggled to rise but to no avail. The King dragged Legolas down the stairs causing spots to appear in his son's vision. Into the stables they went and the prince was lifted off the floor and onto his horse's back. Thoroughly confused now, Legolas looked down at his father.

"You have done me wrong again, Legolas. For this and all the other times, you have to be punished. I have thought about this a lot and I am henceforth banishing you from the Realm of Mirkwood. You are not to return under any circumstances until I have decided it to be beneficial to the Kingdom."

With this, Thranduil opened the stable door and slapped Arod's hindquarters, making the stallion race out of the courtyard in to the woods surrounding the palace.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Joslin: **He he! Good question. You'll have to read this chapter to find out. Hey, no problem with the Theoden thing, I just thought that you were confusing me and someone else. That would have been quite embarrassing. Anyway, all is forgiven. Enjoy!

**Moonyasha: **I'm glad that a B is a good thing and well done for getting that! Enjoy the chapter!

**orlandochick05: **You have no idea how long it took me to say that word! I could hardly see the screen for laughing!

**Nomad6: **I'm going to sound really ignorant in a moment but I have no idea what a beta is. Do you think I need one? We'll soon see!

**Happyface 72: **Hey, you were right in the Thranny evil! Lets see if you can guess what's going to happen next!

**kel: **I agree, Legolas is definitely a trooper, mind you, he would need to be to live with his father. I think there will be more twins' action soon, seeing as there is another twist in this chapter.

**Wynjara: **Angst party. Everyone's favourite. No wonder really.

**spanishgoddess86: **God, I hope I updated quickly enough for you. Perhaps Estel will be able to help his friend even though he is not there. Time will tell…

**Mornflower: **Thank goodness you re-read my disclaimer then or you would miss out on all future chapters. Just for your information, there are a few more chapters to come and I will give you plenty of notice on when the story is going to finish. You never know, I might ever write another one after this. Tell me what you think.


	33. Out of the darkness

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this chapter apart from Damansil who I made up with my own imagination. Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am. Only 5 days to go until Christmas!

**Chapter 33**

Legolas did not try to slow his horse down until they were a fair distance from the palace. Apart from being angry at his father's decision, the wounds inflicted upon his pale skin were paining him greatly.

Arod's sides heaved with the effort of running for so long and hard. He could sense his master's pain, as all Elven horses could. The Elf on his back suddenly began slipping to one side and Arod moved to compensate this. This movement by the stallion, however, was too late and the blonde archer fell to the leaf-covered ground with a small thud.

It was there that the injured Elf lay, unmoving for quite some time. His faithful steed lay down beside his master, sharing his body heat.

Further away

Estel and his foster-father and brothers had stopped riding for a short rest on their way to Rivendell. Elrond watched as his youngest son sat on a fallen log with his head in his hands. The Lord of Rivendell desperately wanted to console him but he knew deep inside that whatever he said would be a lie. He could not tell the Ranger that his best friend would be all right because knowing Thranduil, Legolas would not be all right.

"Estel, it is not right for you to spend your time worrying about something which you can do nothing about. I know not what is happening in Mirkwood at this moment, but I can assure you of this; you _will_ see Legolas again." Elrond sat beside the Ranger and put a hand on his shoulder, silently reminding him that he was there if he wanted to talk.

"I know, Ada. I just wish that I had done more during my time there. Legolas was in pain and I did nothing. What kind of a best friend am I? I did not realise what torment he had been going through and I did nothing to prevent it." Estel whispered the last few words as his emotions threatened to take over.

"No, my son. You did a lot of things. You did not know what Legolas was going through and to suddenly find out, you did not ask questions or smother him like many others would have. He would have been very appreciative of that, even if he did not say so. Legolas is an extremely proud creature and if you had taken pity on him, he would have pushed you away." Elrond reassured the human.

To this, Estel could only nod. During the remainder of the rest, the twins stole glances at their foster-brother and often shared identical expressions of concern. Every time the Ranger caught their eyes, he would just send them a small smile and look away again.

At the palace

Thranduil sat in his throne, staring straight ahead. No one had said anything to him since he had returned from the stables earlier in the hour. He had passed many servants and Elves belonging to his council but all had given him cautious glances. It was as if they did not dare to say anything for fear of being beaten, just like the prince.

"King Thranduil, sire?" Damansil asked carefully, not wishing to anger the King. "May I come and have a word?"

"Come in and have your word then." The tone of the King's voice showed that he would not take any idiot's opinion at the moment.

"My Lord, I…we, being the council of Mirkwood have spoken and would like to talk to your highness about events happening in the Kingdom at present. As one of our number heard and saw earlier, we understand that Prince Legolas has been banished from the Kingdom." Damansil informed the Elf sitting on the throne. For a few seconds the King said nothing.

"Well, Damansil, you have heard correctly. My son has been banished from Mirkwood until he can prove to be worthy of serving his people with the respect and care that they demand. Up until now, he has done nothing to show that he cares for this realm and until he does, he will remain outside these walls." Thranduil told the servant before him.

"I mean no disrespect your highness, but should this not have been discussed with the council before a final decision taken?" Damansil asked, not expecting what was to come.

"Are you questioning my judgement?! I chose you to be one of my advisors and here you are, telling me how to run my own Kingdom!" Thranduil cried, rising from his seat. "Get out of my sight! I shall call for you when I have calmed down, I wish not to have you banished from the Kingdom also."

Not needing to be told twice, Damansil rushed from the room and headed outside to get some fresh air and calm his nerves.

On the way to Rivendell

Elladan spun round just in time to be hit full in the face with a soaking wet cloth. Pulling the cloth from his face, the water drained from his eyes to focus on the remaining three doubled over with laughter. Elrond and Estel were standing to one side, holding each other up. Elrohir was standing beside the small stream where he should have been filling up the water skins.

"What, may I ask, was that in aid of, brother?" Elladan asked of his twin. A few second of silence passed before the younger twin composed himself enough to be able to answer.

"I just thought it would lighten the mood. And indeed it has!" Elrohir answered, causing more laughter to be pulled from his father and the Ranger.

"Well, I am glad that I may be of some entertainment to you all." For a couple of seconds, everyone thought that Elladan was going to be angry but then his face softened and broke into a smile as he threw the cloth back.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Hope this update was fast enough for you!

**kel: **I am just full of surprises, that's me! I like to keep everyone on their toes. I put extra twins in this chapter just for you. Coz I know you like them.

**57534567: **Ok, I hope that evil cliffy people are good things, coz there's quite a lot of them. I hope that I updated quickly enough for you.

**orlandochick05: **Well, that's um, an idea. Perhaps I will put that in my next story!

**Moonyasha: **I think they did really well to get a B so they should be proud. But anyway, on with the story!

**Nomad6: **Thanks for the explanation of a beta – and I will think about it. About the Arod thing, I seem to have gotten my timing a bit wrong there. Um, either I could say that the story was set after the fellowship but then Estel would be King and he isn't in this story. Or I could just change the horse's name and apologise to everyone. What do you think?

**Silver20: **I live in the UK. There may be more Thranduil hurting Legolas in future chapters but I haven't decided yet.

**randomramblings: **Thanks for reviewing and please do so again!

**Karushna5: **Oh, can I join the hunt? That would be major fun! Anyway, Legolas has a long way to go before I'm finished with him, so bear with me. And you can get to hug him in between chapters.

**spanishgoddess86: **I don't know if Estel is going to find him or not, we'll just have to wait and see.

**Joslin: **Oh no, he might not survive! Can you wait and see?

**Mornflower: **LOL! What a fantastic review, I love reading that sort of thing! Anyway, feel free to bash his head in anytime! Can I stand and watch? Anyway, I think I will write another story. It will probably be more Legolas angst, everyone seems to enjoy that. Including me. Have a great Christmas!


	34. Just hold on

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned the characters in this story, but I don't. So my dreams will continue. Please take the time to review, even just to say hi. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 34**

For some hours, the blonde Elf lay upon the leafy ground, shadowed on one side by his horse. Above the two, clouds covered the sky and before long, fat raindrops fell over the leaves and grass. Within minutes, the injured Elf was thoroughly soaked.

The rain hit against the archer's face, pulling him out of his dark reverie. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his mind drift back into the waking world. The first thing he was aware of was that everything was wet. For how long he had lain there soaked to the bone, he had no idea.

Blinking against the intrusion of water droplets, the prince forced himself into a sitting position and tried to stand. At this attempt, his legs gave way against the sudden muscle usage and he ended up exactly where he had started.

By this time, the stallion had gotten up and was standing not far away, watching his helpless master in his vain attempts to make his weakened body comply. After being a spectator for a few seconds, the horse walked slowly over and knelt down beside the ailing prince. Legolas knew not what to do when this occurred, he did not want to accept help from anyone, even his own horse. Finally, though, the Elf lifted one leg over the horse's back and together they rose to a better position.

Gathering the reigns into one hand as he was taught at a very young age, he guided the stallion through the trees in search of a cave, or something of the like which would provide shelter until the rain had stopped enough that they could carry on.

Eventually finding a suitable place, namely a cave, Legolas checked that they would both fit into it before dismounting and resting against the side of the rocks. It was while he sat there that a thought entered his mind. _Where am I going? Now that I have been banished from my own home, I have to go somewhere. I could travel to Rivendell and seek shelter there for a time. However, I wish not to be a burden to Lord Elrond. _

For a long while the prince thought about this, never really coming up with anything else. Finally, he decided to go to Rivendell and rest there until his wounds had healed before leaving again. Surely Lord Elrond would not turn away an injured Elf?

A wave of nausea swept over the pale form and the Elf grasped the surrounding rocks in some attempt to stop the world from spinning. Thankfully the dizziness left soon after followed by bout of sickness which rendered the Elf trembling from the effort of not having anything in his stomach to throw up.

Legolas lay back against the stone wall of the cave with his arms wrapped tightly around himself to stop the pain from the wounds covering his whole body. A few minutes later, the Elf in question lay in the same position, unconscious. The pain had proved too much and he had given in to the black void that promised a painless sleep.

A sudden sound startled the horse that was happily resting at the back the cave. The familiar clinks of metal shields and armour could be heard outside in the rain, and it sounded like they were getting closer.

One day closer to Rivendell

Now two days into their journey home, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and their father were in good spirits. The Ranger had moped around the camp for the first day, after leaving his best friend in such a predicament with no aid. After that, however, he realised that Legolas was a lot older than him and could take care of things on his own. This did not stop him worrying though.

"What is the first thing you are going to do when you get home, Estel?" Elladan asked, drawing the Ranger from his thoughts. For a moment, no response came from the human while he considered the question.

"I'm not really sure. Sleep most likely." They all laughed out loud at that statement. Sleeping was one of the things Estel did very well and spent a long time doing just that.

With only two more days to travel before reaching Rivendell, they had plenty of time to mess around and have a good time until they went back to the old routines and duties. Estel already knew what he was going to do.

He did not want to say this to his foster-brother but the first thing he was going to do when he got back was send a letter to Legolas. Just to let the Elf know that they got home safely. The Ranger always received a letter from the prince when he had to travel back to Mirkwood alone. It let the other's worry dissipate for the time being.

During the journey, Estel reflected on past memories of when he and Legolas had travelled together. They had many adventures, some of them good and some of them regrettable. But no matter if they were good or bad, the Ranger was glad that he had them.

Atop a chestnut horse, Elrond looked over at his foster-son with sympathy written in his eyes. He felt sorry that the young human felt like this and he wished that there were something that he could do to lift those feelings. The Lord of Rivendell knew inside, though, that the only thing that would help would be for Estel to see Legolas again. He could not be sure why, but he had a feeling that they would be seeing the prince sooner than anyone would expect.

_Perhaps when I return to Imladris I shall write a letter to Thranduil and ask for Legolas to be sent here._ Elrond thought. _But I would need an excuse for the prince to come. The King would not send him for nothing. Mayhap I shall just write that I have a lesson to teach him… _

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Great idea, if you don't mind, I'm not going to use it in the next few chapters, because I already have idea for them, but I will definitely keep it in mind. Thanks!

**kel: **Here's more twins for you! Enjoy!

**BitterLee: **I am extremely glad that you are enjoying my story and I have the same bad habit as you, I rarely leave reviews. Maybe that should be my new year's resolution. Anyway, I haven't heard of the song but no matter – after I have finished this chapter I'm going to check it out. Thanks!

**Nomad6: **I agree, no one else has noticed, either that or they have and just haven't mentioned it. I'll leave it for now and see. If someone mentions it then I'll do something about it. Thanks anyway!

**Joslin: **I think they'll see each other quite soon. I'm as desperate as you are but I don't want to rush things or the plot might go wrong. It's happened to me before.

**This review was blank in the name box**

Even though you didn't leave your name, I expect it is Legolas anyway, as you are the only one who could possibly have been bitten by a Mirkwood spider and that I talk to. Anyway, I can imagine that it would be quite painful. Thanks for reviewing.

**spiritstllionofthecimarro: **He did that because he a really mean guy. Anyway, hope you are enjoying the chapters!

**spanishgoddess86: **Aww, I feel really bad about leaving Legolas defenceless in the woods. At least he had his horse with him. Estel and Legolas will meet up soon, more angst before that though. Can you cope with that? Thanks for the review.

**Mornflower: **Well, even though it took me about 5 minutes to read, your skit was fantastic. I love when people review with skits. Brilliant! Anyway, I had a good laugh and decided that you should devote a whole fanfiction to skits and the like. People would like that, I think. Or I would, anyway. Thanks again for the review, and great idea to put a song disclaimer at the end. Thanks!!!


	35. Nearly there

**Disclaimer**: I own nobody in this chapter, it all belongs to Tolkien. He is a genius. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review if you have the time, it would be very appreciated. Have a great holiday!!!

**Chapter 35**

The metal-clad company stopped outside the cave and the leader peered inside. To his surprise and delight, an Elf lay with his back against one of the walls in the cave. With his eyes closed and his skin pale, he could have been mistaken as being dead if it were not for the rising and falling of his chest.

"What have we here, boys? An Elf!" The leader turned to the rest of the Orcs who cheered and grunted with anticipation. The noise pulled the Elf from his sleep and he moaned slightly as he woke fully. By this time, Arod was scraping at the floor with one front hoof in a threatening manner.

Legolas opened his eyes, inwardly dismayed at not hearing the enemy coming, to find a battered looking scimitar pointed at his face. Determined not to let his senses fail him for a second time, he calculated how many of the foul beasts stood around the cave. There were roughly nine or ten, and Legolas decided that when he got the chance, he could lessen that number.

"Come on Elf, time to get up!" The leader called pulling his weapon upwards at the same time. The archer rose to his feet as gracefully as he could; if the Orcs realised he was injured, they would take advantage of that.

He reached behind himself to grasp the rocky wall as an aid. While doing this, Legolas slid one hand further up and took hold of one of his twin knives before lunging at the unsuspecting leader. With one swipe, the large Orc was on the floor, blood pooling beneath his dead body. Legolas inwardly smiled, _Orcs can be so stupid sometimes…_

By this time, the others in the company had realised that they were being attacked and had drawn their own weapons and the Elf had retrieved his other knife. Swinging them in both hands, the battle was almost graceful in terms of the blonde prince. He danced to one side and gutted one Orc before twisting to slash another.

Coming to the last four beasts, Legolas was beginning to tire quickly. Spots danced in his vision, threatening to pull him into unconsciousness once more. One Orc managed to take advantage of a time where the Elf faltered and slashed the prince's chest, creating a deep, long cut.

Legolas did not falter again after that. It was enough to show him that he was weakening and he knew that an encounter with an Orc company and being taken to Sauron or Saruman was definitely not what he needed right now.

Within another minute and a half, all the others had joined their already fallen comrades. The archer decided that it was not a good idea to stay where he was in case of wolves picking up the smell of blood. He grasped Arod's reigns and led the horse out of the cave. After mounting, they rode together towards Rivendell, with only one more day to go before they would arrive.

In Rivendell

Elrond sat at his desk, a blank piece of parchment lay before him and a quill rested in one hand. The Elven Lord looked out of the window, wishing the words to come to him. After a short while, he began writing.

_Dear King Thranduil,_

_During my last visit, it came to my attention that Prince Legolas has not been behaving, as a prince should. I have thought hard about this and come up with an idea. If you agree to my proposal, I would have Legolas here in Rivendell for a while to see if he cannot behave a little better._

_I understand that this may cause a little disruption to your Kingdom but in the long run it may indeed be beneficial. _

_Yours,_

_Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Rivendell_

The Lord of Rivendell folded the parchment and sealed it with some wax before stamping it with the Rivendell emblem. The Elf rose from his chair and opened the door to his study. Giving the letter to a passing servant, he gave the younger Elf instructions that it was to be sent to Mirkwood immediately.

The servant attached the letter to one of the mailing birds and let it go outside. The bird flew straight towards the Kingdom of Mirkwood. It would take about half a day to reach its destination, so with any luck, he would have a reply by this time the next day.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Last Homely House, Estel had also written a letter. He had folded it and stamped as his foster-father had done and it was now on its way by bird. As he had let the bird go, his eyes had remained on the beating wings until he could no longer see them.

In his letter, the Ranger had apologised for not being there, as a friend should have done. He apologised for not helping the prince when he knew that his best friend was in pain and needed someone. He had asked for forgiveness and hoped that they would meet again soon.

The Ranger headed outside to find something to keep him occupied until he received a reply. He wandered to the archery field where the two friends had spent many a good time together. He and Legolas had had many competitions of archery and the Elf had won every time, no matter the difficulty of the aim.

While wandering in his thoughts, Estel failed to hear his twin brothers coming up behind him.

"Well, little brother, what are you up to?" Elladan asked, his expression matching perfectly that of Elrohir's.

"I was just thinking about the many times that Legolas has challenged me to a competition in archery and beaten me every time." Estel replied, smiling. The brothers looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Fancy a competition with us, I guarantee that you will not win against us either!" Elrohir challenged. Estel could not refuse such an offer.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Nomad6: **Thanks for all your advice, and have a fantastic Christmas!!!

**silverleaf: **I thank you for your compliments and criticism. I would like to say on my defence however, when you read the further chapters, I have incorporated my own characters and the chapters do run more smoothly. I find that in putting in my own characters, people do not picture them the same way and so I decided to use Tolkien's characters as people can get a better idea of what they would be feeling. Thanks again!

**Happyface 72: **Hey, there could be! I might be revealing a few things later on in the story.

**orlandochick05: **This is not going to be one of those Legolas-gets-captured-by-orcs-and-Aragorn-comes-and-saves-him fics, as you will see after reading this chapter. Have a nice Christmas!!!

**Glorfindel34: **Thanks and have a good Christmas!

**kel: **Ah, so you would like to see Legolas being taken care of by the twins and Elrond and Estel take a backseat and watch the proceedings? Lol, great plot. Might even think about having it that way. No-one's tried that yet!

**56798765189: **Lol, some people really get carried away with themselves when they review – not that that's a bad thing. It's quite funny to read. Thanks anyway for reviewing and have a great Christmas!

**Joslin: **I just try to update as quickly as I can because then I won't develop a horrible habit of forgetting and then updating once a year or something! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mornflower: **Lol, I love these people who write long reviews, it's better than just the usual "please update soon", although I'm always grateful for those too. Anyway, about the syrup thing, you didn't really drink the stuff did you? That would have been funny. Thanks for reviewing and feel free to write another long one. I love them. Have a great holiday!

**spanishgoddess86: **I suppose you don't have much of a choice although I do take everyone's reviews into consideration and therefore Estel and Legolas should meet in the next chapter. That ok for you? Anyway, have a good holiday!


	36. Never let you down

**Disclaimer**: Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Hopefully this chapter will please a lot of people and clear a few things up. I shall post chapter 37 soon but after that, I am going on holiday for a few days, but I'll get back to updating as soon as I can. Thanks again!

**Chapter 36**

A knock was heard on the door to Thranduil's chambers. He admitted entrance and a servant appeared carrying two letters.

"These have just arrived for you, hir-nin." The servant said quietly, before giving the items to the King, bowing, and then leaving the room again. Thranduil looked at the to letters, one addressed to himself, the other to Legolas.

Without any more thought, the letter addressed to his son was thrown into the fire where the flames mutilated the neat handwriting of the front of the paper and the red wax seal melted into the embers.

The King of Mirkwood broke the identical seal on the other letter and quietly read it. A few seconds later, a smile appeared on his face. _So, Elrond wants to teach my son a lesson? Well, won't he be pleased when he finds out that Legolas has been banished from the Kingdom. I shall send back a letter anyway, detailing Legolas' banishment. _

As promised, Thranduil sent a letter back to Lord Elrond by the same bird that brought the original one.

Half a day from Rivendell

Legolas stopped his horse for the fourth time since they had begun riding that morning. As the prince dismounted, Arod turned and looked at his master. The Elf was pale and had wrapped an arm around himself. He sank to his knees as a wave of pain shook his body.

The other times were bearable but this was incredible. The agony of the past few weeks was catching up with him and Legolas leaned to one side to empty his already unfilled stomach. A gasp tore from his throat as he slumped to the floor, his muscles convulsing.

The horse, standing not very far away, watched in awe. Never had this happened before. Something must be wrong. Arod walked over to the fallen Elf and bent over. He grasped his master's tunic, near the collar, in his mouth and carefully dragged him towards their destination.

Rivendell

"One hundred paces, Estel. Do not cheat!" Elladan reminded, laughing. His twin smiled.

"Oh, and you would never cheat, Elladan. Is that far enough for you now?" The Ranger asked, putting his hands out to the side. Both twins nodded and he prepared his bow to shoot. Aiming for the wooden target exactly 100 paces away, he released the string and the arrow flew straight. Bulls-eye!

The three swapped places and each took turns at aiming for the target. Suddenly, as Elrohir released his arrow, clapping was heard. The brothers turned to face their father. Elrond smiled and congratulated each in turn.

"Come, the mid-day meal in about to be served." The Lord of Rivendell informed his sons. Estel smiled and picked up his bow and quiver.

The four relatives headed indoors to have the mid-day meal. During this time, the Ranger thought about what Legolas was doing at that very moment. It did not even occur to him that his best friend was not that far away.

"See, Estel, I told you so." Elladan said, as the family sat down to their meal. For a few seconds, the Ranger looked confused as he thought about what his brother had said.

"I'm sorry? What did you tell me?" Estel asked.

"We told you that we would win an archery tournament against you, and we did." Elrohir answered for his brother. They had a horrible habit of doing that. Finishing each other's sentences.

"I won! It was a fair match, and I won. I hit the centre three times in a row and you only got two each!" Estel cried, almost annoyed at being called the loser.

During the squabble, a servant entered the room and approached Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, a rider-less horse approaches. I thought it best to inform you." The Elf reported casually. At that moment, there was only one person that anyone was expecting it to be. The Prince of Mirkwood.

Estel, hearing the servant's report, jumped up from his seat and rushed from the room, his father right behind him. Seeing his foster-son ahead of him, Elrond realised that this was probably the fastest he had seen Estel run in a long time.

The Ranger reached the main doors to the Last Homely House first and, throwing them open, rushed out into the courtyard. At first, he did not see anything and it made his heart fall. After taking a closer look at the path leading in to the grounds, Estel realised that there _was_ something there. The beating of his heart regained it's speed at seeing the horse; it belonged to the person he longed to see most.

Something was amiss, however. Arod was walking backwards, his head down. Estel could not understand this and moved forward to see more clearly. The situation then revealed itself.

Arod was not rider-less; his master just could not be seen. The Ranger ran forward to see what he could do. Legolas lay on the floor, his tunic in Arod's teeth, carefully positioned so that his head would not hit the ground as the horse moved.

"Legolas!" Estel cried, as he stopped the horse and prised his best friend's tunic from the horse's teeth. He laid the Elf flat on the floor and checked for the vital signs of life.

Legolas' pulse was weak and his breathing laboured and shallow. Elrond came forward and knelt down beside the prince.

"Legolas, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me, penneth." The Elven Lord gently shook the prince's shoulder, but received no response. This was not good.

"His heart beats, Ada, but it is weak and uneven. He breathes with difficulty. I think we should move him inside to check further." Estel informed his father. Elrond was about to agree when the blonde prince began convulsing in front of them. The Ranger made to hold Legolas down but was stopped by the older Elf.

"No, Estel, just leave him. By holding him down, we could cause more damage. It is best just to let the seizure run its course."

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Glorfindel34: **I am glad you are enjoying this story. And you updated just to say hi! Great! I'm not being sarcastic by the way!

**Moonyasha: **I will forgive you for not reviewing the last chapter – as long as you are still enjoying the story. LOL! Thanks again!

**Happyface 72: **Glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one too, I do! About my plans, they will probably change but I'll deal with that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mornflower: **OMG! I am so jealous! I had to go out today and buy the extended version of ROTK (I have the other two already!). I also got the playstation2 game for ROTK, which I am about halfway through and enjoying every minute of. That skit was funny too. I didn't find it boring at all. It's probably the fact that you even bother to write anything in a review. Most people just say "update soon", which is ok, but what can you write as a reply to that?! That whole syrup-drinking thing is also extremely funny, I had to laugh for about 5 minutes solid and then wipe my eyes before I could even read the skit!!! Thanks again for reviewing, and feel free to write a long one again!

**Nomad6: **You got a horse?! Oh, you have no idea how jealous I am at this moment! I'm sorry about your dad, and I'm glad you had a good Christmas anyway. So what have you called your horse? Have you been riding for long? Thanks for reviewing!

**kel: **Gosh, I think someone has been on the Twins Pills! Sorry, I know the twins are exciting, so there are more in this chapter and perhaps a little less in the next. Sorry about that, it all depends on the Legolas thing. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you had a good Christmas.

**spanishgoddess86: **How could I not have Legolas too hurt? That would be quite boring to read I think. People have to have something to go on, and for me that is when something drastic happens. Fortunately for some, in this story the "drastic thing" just happens to Legolas. What a pity.

**Joslin: **I had a great Christmas, probably better than last year. Anyway, what did you get for your Christmas? Glad you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.


	37. Relief and then shock

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the storyline in this chapter. All of the characters belong to Tolkien, the genius that he is. Thank you to all who review. I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas/holiday. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, I apologise that **I will not be able to update until next Wednesday!** Hope you can all hang on until then!

**Chapter 37**

Within a few minutes, the seizure had stopped and Legolas lay flat and still once more. The fit had been a violent one, shocking even Lord Elrond, an Elf used to seeing this sort of thing.

"It does not look as if there is anything amiss with the bones in his neck, but I cannot be sure. We shall have to turn him onto his side to be certain." On the Elven Lord's count, Estel helped to turn his friend into a safe position while his father counted the vertebrae. It took only a short time, as the older Elf's hands were skilled and quick.

"Well, Ada?" Estel asked, showing concern on the outside but feeling increasingly worried as the minutes ticked by. Elrond smiled slightly before answering.

"There seems to be nothing broken in his back and neck, it is therefore safe to move him inside for a better inspection." The Ranger breathed a sigh of relief at this statement and the process of moving the injured Elf inside began.

Throughout this whole procedure, Legolas remained unconscious. Completely oblivious to his surroundings and the movements of others, the Elf lay limp in the arms of his best friend.

Elrond led the way to the Healing Wing, opening the main doors for his foster-son to step through and pulling the sheets from the bed to create a more solid surface. It also helped in case there was any blood spilt; then there would not be so much to clean.

After putting his motionless friend on the large bed, Estel and his father washed their hands and stripped Legolas of his tunic, shirt, weapons and boots. Then began the inspection.

It took a longer time than the last, as no injury was as simple as it seemed. Each had to be treated on contact. Fortunately, the most common wounds on the Elf were scratches and bruises. Three broken ribs were found and bandaged tightly. The slash across Legolas' chest was cleaned and a healing salve applied to prevent and infection during the healing process.

The prince's back was severely bruised and despite the natural healing ability possessed by all Elves, it would take a while to heal. Along with the bruises, there were places on the Elf's back where something had broken the skin and blood had dried around the openings. The stab wound made during the Kingsman Tournament was not looking as well as it could have been.

"I do not like the look of this wound." Elrond said, more to himself than anyone else. He gently pressed the flesh surrounding the old wound and mentally noted how it seeped blood and a paler liquid. "It should have been completely healed up by now."

"Perhaps it has not due to the continued abuse by Thranduil." Estel suggested. It was true, the violence must have put a strain on the prince's healing ability, even stopped it for a while.

"I think that you are correct, ion-nin. We shall have to wait and see what is to happen next. I wish that I knew what caused the seizure outside. Mayhap Legolas has attained some sort of head injury from being dragged." Elrond said.

"No, if there is a head injury or concussion, it was not caused by Arod's actions. The horse had grasped Legolas' tunic near the neck," Estel indicated the position on his own clothing, "so as not to hurt his master."

This put both healers at a loss. Seizures mainly occurred as an accompaniment to a head injury. The Ranger pulled Legolas into a sitting position while his father checked for any head injuries. After checking the archer's head, Estel and Elrond were almost dismayed at not finding any trace of a wound. They laid Legolas back down flat, in time for another seizure to rip through the Elf's prone body.

As the patient's best friend, Estel felt a surge of helplessness at having to stand back and watch this torment, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. A thought suddenly struck the young human, while the fit was slowing and becoming gentler.

"Ada, is it possible that the poison from the spider's bite could still have an effect on him? I remember that we left some more of the antidote with him when we left but whether or not he took it, we won't know until he wakes." Estel asked his father, whose eyes never left the convulsing Elf.

"It is possible, but unlikely. Spider's poison does not usually have this type of effect on Elves. No, I suspect that there is something else behind this. I agree that we will have to be patient and wait until Legolas wakes to see if he has any answers." Elrond replied, sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

Some time passed where nothing was said, where the room was silent expect for the breathing of the Elf on the bed. Occasionally there would be a small gasp from Legolas and he would begin another fit. During these fits, Elrond would rise and stand closer to the bed ready to get something if the Elf was to awaken in the middle of or after one.

It was a good thing that the Elven Lord had chosen to do this, as the young prince stirred shortly after a seizure had passed. It had been an extremely violent fit and had reduced the Elf to shaking slightly.

"Legolas? Can you hear us?" Estel asked gently, taking his friend's hand in his own. He watched as the prince fought to open his eyes and squeezed Legolas' hand reassuringly.

"Are you back with us, penneth?" Elrond tried, placing a hand on the archer's forearm.

"Yes… I…. hear you." Legolas said weakly. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times until the two faces came into better focus.

"Legolas, just try and rest, you've been through a lot." Elrond said simply, not wishing to overcrowd the newly awakened prince. He turned to the table beside the window and poured half a glass of water. He helped the wounded Elf to drink the liquid before leaving the room, to allow the two friends to talk.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Mornflower: **I've nearly finished the ROTK game. Any idea how to get passed the gate in the Two Towers game? It's the one where all the Orcs and stuff are trying to get through the gate and you have to protect it. Maybe I'm just not fighting hard enough. If you could help that would be great. Anyway, your skit was hilarious, as usual. You always make Legolas the funny one, which is brilliant. You have a great mind for that sort of thing. Have a happy new year and I apologise that I won't be updating until next Wednesday. Sorry!

**mage of the winter: **Please go where and read their stories? You didn't put a location. Until then, I will continue this storyline. Thanks for reviewing.

**Joslin: **Yes, Legolas has made it to Rivendell. Finally!

**kel: **I love it how that horse took as good care of him as the twins would. Lol, the twins mean more to you than anyone else, apart from Legolas? Anyway, I wanted to portray the idea that Arod is no normal horse; he is an Elvish horse and therefore must be quite special. Thanks for reviewing!

**Happyface 72: **Not quite sure what you mean by the "his dad didn't do anything different, did he?". Um, I think I'll wait till you can clarify that a little bit more before I answer that question. Sorry, I'm being a little bit thick today.

**LanierShazar: **I cannot tell you that he will be ok. I also cannot tell you that he won't be ok. You'll just have to wait and see! LOL! Can you wait till next week till I update again?!

**Nomad6: **Oh, well since he responds to it, you had better keep it as Tux. Still a cool name though. In response to your review, I actually have not tried to ride although when I move house in 6 months, I am going to start riding. I can't wait. It's one of my dreams! I have always wanted to be a horse rider. I'm sure that your horse would do the same for you; lets just hope that he wouldn't have to though! Thanks for reviewing again!

**BitterLee: **I'm really honoured that you thought of my story when you heard the song!!! Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. I didn't even think that this story would interest people. Anyway, here's the update you were looking for and I hope you read my disclaimer about not updating till next week. It'll give you a chance to review! LOL!


	38. It has to get worse before it gets bette...

**Disclaimer**:**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**I do not own any of the characters or places in this chapter. A note to all readers, there has been a change of plan! I have managed to gain access to a computer, even though I am on holiday. Therefore I can update at the usual times. So, please review and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 38**

When the Elven Lord left the room, the two friends talked for a few minutes before sleep took over the young prince and he succumbed to the darkness once again. Estel sat back and allowed Legolas to sleep without interruption. The archer slept with his eyes closed, a sign that it was a healing sleep, one which the wounded Elf needed badly.

The window had been opened, by the prince's request, and the sunlight poured into the room, lighting up even the darkest corners. The material at the window blew gently in the breeze. Outside, birds could be heard, twittering high up in the branches of the old trees.

The Ranger stood up at hearing a familiar noise outside in the gardens. He strode casually over to the balcony, a much-loved respite of the Mirkwood prince, and looked down, his keen eyes searching for the sound.

It did not take very long for the Ranger to find what he was looking for. The two offending characters suddenly appeared from the lake, dripping wet and pushing each other around.

"You started it! It was not my fault that you cannot keep your balance around females!" Elladan cried, shoving his twin brother playfully. A look of shock met this remark followed by an almost identical voice.

"I did not lose my balance, you tripped me!" The younger of the two brothers exclaimed, sticking his foot out in an attempt to fell his twin. Elladan, however, had anticipated the move and stepped over the foot.

"Ah, perhaps I did, but at least I can trip people better than you can, brother. You need to be more concealed about it. How you can expect anyone to miss a massive foot like yours in their path, I don't know!" The older sighed.

Estel burst out laughing at this statement and ended up wrapping his arms around his sides in pain. Both Elves looked up at this point and smiled when they saw their younger brother extremely amused at their bickering. The twins waved at the figure on the balcony and quickly Elladan stole the chance to push his brother again. Elrohir fell to the floor in shock and scrambled to get up. He began running after his older brother who, by now, was a fair distance away. This sight pulled more laughter from the human before he turned to go back to his friend.

Estel returned to the bed in time to let shock take him over at the sight of Legolas having another seizure. The Elf's limbs were flailing around, causing the bed sheets to become creased and twisted around his body. Unsure of what action to take, Estel opened the door to the chambers and leaned out into the corridor.

"Ada!" He cried, hoping that someone would hear his pleas and get some help. The wounded Elf had his face screwed up in obvious pain, as his hands were getting caught in the sheets. His muscles strained against the material and the Ranger had no other option but to try and free the hands.

Fortunately, Elrond had heard his son calling as he was just coming towards that exact room to check on his patient. At hearing the cry, he speeded his pace, running towards the voice. He entered the room in time to see his youngest son seemingly trying to restrain the flailing Elf.

"Estel, what are you doing?!" The Elven Lord cried, almost angry at previously telling his son not to restrain the prince and here he was doing just that!

"Ada, his hands are caught in the bedclothes, I feared he could hurt himself!" The Ranger explained stepping back slightly, away from the bed. Elrond's face softened at this, the human had done the right thing.

"Estel, you did the right thing. The muscles could have strained so hard as to break his wrists if he hadn't been freed. Well done." The Ranger smiled at having thought of the idea, and was inwardly relieved at being able to help his friend and not have been the cause of any further damage.

Eventually, the fit calmed and the prince relaxed back. Elrond took this chance to give Legolas some lukewarm tea, which should help with the pain the prince would feel when he awoke.

"Ada, I wish I could do more than just stand back and watch as these fits cause more pain to him." Estel said quietly, keeping his eyes on Legolas.

"I understand, ion-nin. However, with the fits being as violent as it was, I would not be surprised to see his wounds have reopened. In which case, I would ask you to help me in checking them again." Elrond asked, already starting to get fresh bandages and salves ready to use if necessary.

"Of course, you need not ask." The Ranger readied himself for the task by carefully washing his hands and standing closer to the edge of the bed, opposite from his father.

Together they unwrapped old bandages and checked the wounds beneath, often having to clean and treat the wounds again before putting new bandages on. When they came to the large cut across the prince's chest, Estel gasped. The wound was an angry red colour and very swollen. The surrounding flesh was hot to the touch and when Elrond gently prodded the injury, a thick, dark coloured liquid oozed out.

A couple of seconds passed when neither said anything, both coming to their own conclusions as to why this had happened. Finally, Elrond broke the silence.

"I do not understand why this has not begun to heal. It looks to have some sort of poison to it. This could be the cause of the seizures." The healer said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Ada, where did the wound come from? I do not remember him having taken an injury like this when we were in Mirkwood." The human asked, drawing his father's attention.

"I know not, Estel. We shall have to wait until Legolas wakes once more, to find the answer to that question and many others…"

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**silverleaf: **I thank you again for reviewing but 1. Thranduil turns up unexpectedly because if you read the next few chapters, you will find out. 2. He is drunk but can still ride a horse because he is an Elf and they are very graceful creatures. Anyway, thanks for the compliments and please read on before you review. Please take into account that I am not a professional writer and this is my first story. Thank you.

**Joslin: **Yup, but he's got a lot more to get through before he's feeling a bit better.

**Happyface 72: **Well, Elrond's going to receive the letter in the next chapter, so we'll find out then. As for Thranduil ever not being crazy, hmm, I doubt it.

**kel: **Sorry for that little mishap, please read this disclaimer and hopefully that 'I will survive' tune does not get stuck in your head. That would be rather annoying.

**Nomad6: **That is so cool that you signed it from both of you. Thanks for that! As for the name Tux, you have to think of it as just a name, it means nothing. Do you live in America, because Tux is not a brand of anything where I live. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LanierShazar: **I think everyone worries about Legolas, especially the readers of this story. Anyway, please read the disclaimer for this chapter and see that everything is going to go back to normal. Thanks for reviewing and Happy New Year!

**Wynjara: **Sorry about not replying to your review in the last chapter, it was not there when I looked. Anyway, here's the reply now. That's all that matters! Thranduil is definitely a poophead. Thank you for that term. Enjoy the chapter and review again soon!


	39. The bonds of friendship

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this chapter except the newcomer at the end. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, where would I be without you all? Happy New Year to everyone and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 39**

Lord Elrond took a sample of the viscous liquid seeping from the prince's wound for testing. After asking Estel to stay with the unconscious prince for a while, the Elven Lord headed down the corridor to his study where he could assess the fluid in peace.

When he arrived at his study chambers, the Elf opened the door and went inside. Everything was as he had left it previously. The only difference was a letter lying on his desk.

The dark-haired Elf thought about reading the letter for a few moments before deciding against it. _Legolas' life may be in danger, my priority lies with him._ Elrond thought inwardly as he walked to his microscope. Dabbing a little of the pus onto a very thin piece of glass, he slid it under the lens and peered at it.

The Healing Wing

Legolas lay still and quiet on the bed, the Ranger sitting peacefully in his chair. After his father had asked him to stay with the poorly Elf, Estel had readily agreed, not willing to leave the room anyway.

The Ranger had been watching his friend sleep for a while now and was beginning to feel the effects of staying up most of the night for the past couple of days. He had been afraid that if he had fallen asleep, Legolas could have woken up disorientated and confused and there would be nobody there for support.

Understanding that everyone needs sleep, even the Elves, Estel allowed his eyelids to slowly close on the world. Within minutes, the Ranger had fallen asleep, oblivious to everything in the room.

For a while, nothing had changed in the room, and the human slept on. A small twitch shook the Elf's left hand which faded into nothing before turning into a full-blown seizure. Suddenly, Legolas gave a different movement as he vomited. It caught in his throat and mouth, causing him to choke.

This choking sound woke the Ranger from his dreams and he jerked himself into action. His friend needed him; there was no time to do anything else.

"Legolas?! Come on, mellon-nin, wake up!" Estel cried, pulling the Elf closer to him. The Elf in question gasped and choked, his lips turning blue from lack of oxygen. The human grabbed Legolas' arm and turned him onto his side, supporting the Elf's head as he did so. The vomit moved from the archer's airway, allowing him to take wheezing breaths once more. Estel helped by clearing his best friend's mouth with his fingers.

After a few minutes of staying in that position, and after Legolas' breathing returned to a stable condition, Estel put the Elf flat again while he moved to get a damp cloth. He wiped the Elf down and removed the soiled nightshirt and bedclothes.

Calling in a servant from the outside corridor, the bed was changed and the prince washed and re-dressed.

Elrond's study

During this time, while everything was going on in the Healing Wing, the Elven Lord had stayed put having not been called to help. He had studied the liquid for a while now and was not really getting anywhere. The only thing for certain was that it was a poison. It was not the spider's poison but they still did not know where it had come from.

Elrond stepped over to his desk and slumped into the chair. He hoped that by sitting doing nothing, an idea would come to him, something that would help him to find out the antidote to this new problem.

While sitting there, he picked up the letter, deciding that it was a good idea to take his mind off the young prince. He broke the wax seal and looked at the beautiful, neat handwriting inside.

Before the Elven Lord could even read the first line, his servant burst through the door, calling out that the prince had woken. Elrond jumped at this, the chance to find out where this wound had come from and perhaps what poison was concealed inside it.

The dark-haired Elf did not run down the corridor, but walked quite quickly towards the Healing Wing. When he opened the door, his eyes rested on his foster-son bent over the blonde prince, trying to rouse the prince into fully awakening.

"Legolas? Are you with us?" Estel was asking, his hand on Legolas' forehead. Seconds passed with no response from the almost comprehensive archer. "Speak to me if you are able, mellon-nin."

With this, Elrond moved quickly over to the bed and looked closely at the weak Elf. No colour had yet returned to the pale skin, if possible, it had even become more pallid. The Ranger had begun speaking to his friend again.

"Estel… please … stop talking." Legolas managed, trying to open his eyes to the two concerned faces peering down at him. This small statement proved two things. The prince was indeed now awake, and he was feeling a little better. Both the human and his father laughed out loud at this.

"Legolas, I know that you have only just awakened, but I need to ask you a couple of questions." Elrond said, inwardly regretting having to press for answers so soon after the archer had newly come to.

"Ask." Was all the Elven Lord got as a reply. Nodding, Elrond helped the prince to sit up a bit more before perching on the edge of the bed opposite from Estel.

In Mirkwood

King Thranduil was sitting in his throne, tapping his fingers against the armrest when a figure strode confidently into the large room. The newcomer walked over to the King and leant over, whispering into the Elf's ear.

"Where is he?" The figure asked.

"He has been banished from the Kingdom of Mirkwood. I told him that until he proves himself worthy of the throne, he is not to return." Thranduil stated calmly.

"You have done well. He was no good for this Kingdom." With that, the person left, stopping in the corridor. "Now that the son has gone, the throne will be mine, now just to figure out how to get rid of the father."

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Glorfindel: **Thanks!

**HarryEstel: **Hope that this little twist will amuse you and perhaps add even more suspense into the plotline!

**LanierShazar: **Yes, Estel is the perfect friend isn't he? Anyway, I'm hoping to change him a little bit, is it just me or am I writing him as if he doesn't know anything about healing? Could you get back to me on that? Thanks.

**kel: **Sorry, there are no twins in this chapter, if I remember, they might appear in the next one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mornflower: **Thanks for the support on the evil Thranduil thing. It was beginning to depress me. I write him like that for a certain reason, not because I don't like him or the way that Tolkien writes him. Anyway, thanks again and it's spelt "shiny". LOL!

**Moonyasha: **Can I join in the happy dance? I need some cheering up right now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nomad6: **If you look back a few chapters, the cut came from the Orc fight that Legolas was in, just before he reaches Rivendell. Hope that fixes that little problem for you. Anyway, Copper Phoenix is a great name, let me know how you get on if you decide to race him. Have you raced before? Thanks again for reviewing!!!

**silver20: **Hope this chapter pleased you as much as the last one did! I wonder if I can keep it to the same standard throughout the whole story, let me know how I'm getting on! Thanks for reviewing!

**varekia: **Well, what a fantastic review, thank you! As you can see, I reply to all my reviewers, so feel free to review again soon! The tournament was something that popped into my head one day. I do not plan my chapters in advance; I just sit down about one hour before going onto this site and just write it. The imagery thing is just something I use to create the right atmosphere. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and please review again!!!

**Happyface 72: **I hope you like this little twist to the plotline, I thought it needed something else. Please review again and enjoy the chapter!


	40. Ask and you will receive

**Disclaimer**: OMG! I never thought that I would ever write this many chapters. Thank you to everyone for your support and encouragement. I would not have gotten through it without you all. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 40**

"Firstly, I believe that there is some sort of poison flowing through your bloodstream at present and it would be of some help if you could tell me where the large cut on your chest came from." Elrond said gently, trying not to overpower the wounded Elf.

"On my way here, I rested in a cave with Arod. While doing this, I must have fallen asleep and I woke to find a band of Orcs surrounding me. We fought and I received this wound." Legolas replied, subconsciously raising a hand to rest over the injury.

"Where are the other Orcs?" Estel asked. _Surely he could not have been able to fight all of them in his condition?_

"There are no more. I killed them all." The prince said simply.

"Do you remember anything after that encounter?" Elrond asked, watching Legolas carefully for any signs that he was tiring further.

"Not much, my memories are hazy. The only clear thing I remember is waking up here." The archer supplied, shaking his head in some attempt to clear his mind. The Elven Lord nodded and smiled. "Where is Arod, is he well?"

"Arod is fine. More than can be said for a certain Elf prince. He is safe in the stables. When we had word of your arrival all that was said was that your horse was alone. In fact, he had your tunic in his mouth and had dragged you for, I'm guessing, quite a distance. He saved your life." Estel informed his best friend. Legolas smiled.

"Yes, he has been known to do that before now. Thranduil was not happy, as you can imagine. When I came round, I got the whole lecture on not being strong enough to bring myself home and wasting the healers' time." The Elf said. The last few words were gradually getting quieter and quieter.

"Legolas, about the spider's poison, were there any lasting effects?" The Lord of Rivendell asked his patient.

"When the King found out that you left some of the antidote and tea for me, he grew angry and had it destroyed. I have only taken the dose that you gave me before you left. The sickness stayed for a while but then disappeared." Legolas lied. In truth, the prince had been continuing to feel unwell and had emptied his stomach frequently. Even now, he felt the harsh nauseating feeling.

Both Elrond and Estel watched the prince through his answer, knowing inside the bad habit owned by Legolas to play down any injuries or sicknesses. Unknown to father and son, the Elf sitting before them was doing just that. The Ranger had always said that the prince's Elven pride would kill him one day.

While answering the Elven Lord's question, Legolas inwardly felt proud that his tone of voice did not give away the fact that he was hiding the truth, again. There was no sign what so ever that there was any lie in what the prince was saying.

"Well, I shall return to my study for the moment. Now, Legolas you are to stay in bed and get some more rest, no leaving this room. I will be back to check on you in an hour or so." Elrond said, getting up and leaving the room after a small nod from both Elf and human.

"So, why were you travelling here so soon after we had left?" Estel asked, the question burning in his head since the prince had arrived.

"My father and I, we had another fight. He hit me and took me into the courtyard. I mounted Arod and he banished me from Mirkwood until I could prove to him that I could be a proper King." Legolas said, looking down the whole time.

For a few seconds, Estel said nothing. His eyes said everything though. Legolas smiled at his friend's expression. For ages, the prince had tried to teach Estel to hide his emotions, without much success.

"He banished you?! He cannot do that! You are the prince!" The Ranger gasped, still caught up with disbelief.

"Yes, Estel, and he is the King. He can do as he likes. I was banished and there is nothing I can do about it. Before the Tournament, he told me that if I did not win first place, there would be consequences. It is my belief that this is what he had in mind." Legolas countered, almost angry at his father's decision.

"But you tried your best. Practising every hour that the Valar sends, exhausting yourself until you had it perfect. Even at the end of the Tournament, you were the one with the most points!" The human said, fuming that this had happened.

"But it wasn't enough! Thranduil demands perfection, you know that. Even if I had won the Tournament, he would have kept pushing me until I faltered and then the same outcome would have occurred." Legolas reminded his friend.

During this conversation, the prince began to feel strange. His muscles began to twitch of their own accord. It frustrated him that he could do nothing about it. The more frustrated he became, he worse the twitching got. Eventually, Estel noticed this muscle spasm. Very quickly, this became worse with Estel pulling the Elf into a flat position.

"Estel, what is happening?!" Legolas cried, not knowing what to expect. His eyes were widening as the fit progressed.

"You've been having seizures since you arrived, that is what you are experiencing. Just try to relax and do not fight it; it will only make it worse. The more emotional you get, the worse it will become." Estel informed him quickly. The spasms were fast becoming violent, causing severe pain to the Elf.

Soon, Legolas was lying on his side, convulsing repeatedly, his eyes shut tightly with the pain. The Ranger rubbed circles on his friend's back, showing the silent support. After what seemed like a millennia to both, the fit slowed then stopped. The Elf lay still, panting heavily, eyes still closed.

"It's over, mellon-nin. Just rest now." Estel said, as Legolas slipped back into sleep, exhausted from the seizure.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**kel: **Okkaayyy!

**Nomad6: **I agree, you definitely need more sleep. As do I, I think. Anyway, you job sounds fascinating. I wish I had a job like that! Oh well, it brings in money I suppose. Thanks again for reviewing!

**LanierShazar: **I think it was just me being a perfectionist as usual. I have a really bad habit of doing that. I get extremely frustrated if something I have written or done is not satisfactory. Thanks for your point of view and hopefully this will sort itself out.

**lalaithofthebruinen: **I'm sorry to hear that you had a car accident and am extremely happy that neither of you were hurt. Don't let it put you off though; I'm sure you are a really good driver. How long have you been driving for? I'm not really that experienced; I only passed my test 5 weeks ago. Anyway, I got bunnies. Thanks for that!!!

**Joslin: **I forgive you for not reviewing, just make sure that it doesn't happen again! LOL! Sorry, it's late and I have school tomorrow. The first day back, you know what its like. Thanks for reviewing.

**Starfire Greenleaf: **I love angsty fics too! They are the best! Especially when Aragorn finds out that Legolas has been hurt. Sorry, went a bit weird there. Anyway, I'm really glad that you are enjoying my first ever fic and please feel free to review again!

**BitterLee: **I'm sorry that it was a bit gross. I just wanted it to be realistic. People sometimes write about Legolas (or anyone else) having fits and that's fine but sometimes they are not very realistic. Please don't be put off by it. Thanks and please review again!

**Mornflower: **About the snow thing, that is definitely cool. Where do you live that things like that happen? I hardly ever get snow and when it does, the maximum that ever lies is about one inch. I was going to write about Thranduil being drunk, can I use that in my next fic? I felt I had to ask your permission. Anyway, I have no idea where you got socks out of brownies either, but hey, stranger things have happened. Thanks again for reviewing and all flames shall be sent to you from now on. Feel free to toast them on a barbecue or something. Thanks again!

**HarryEstel: **Legolas will get better eventually but he has to go through a bit more first. Can you cope with that? Lol, thanks for reviewing.

**Happyface 72: **Well, you'll just have to wait and see!


	41. On the edge of insanity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, only the behaviour portrayed by them. Tolkien owns all characters and places. Thank you all!

**Chapter 41**

Once the prince had fallen asleep, Estel took the chance to talk to his father. He walked confidently along the corridor outside the Healing Wing towards Elrond's study where he was sure his father would be.

On the outside, the Ranger wore a mask of purpose. Determined that Legolas would indeed get well after his father had found the antidote and stopped the horrifying seizures that wracked the Elf's body. Inside, however, the human was seething. The King of Mirkwood had banished his own son from the Kingdom, bidden not to return until he could prove himself worthy of the throne. What kind of a person would do that?! Legolas had done nothing wrong.

As much as the Ranger hated the thought of Legolas being banished for little or no reason, he knew deep inside that there was nothing he could do about it. Trying to get the King of Mirkwood to see sense was like signing your own death certificate. A pointless act which many had tried in the past, gaining only a better look at the outside of the Mirkwood Palace.

Before Estel knew anything else, he was standing outside the study, a place where the Lord of Rivendell spent most of his time, except, of course, when he was not attending patients in the Healing Wing. The dark-haired human looked incredulously at the door before him, surprised that he could not remember any of the short journey here. The thoughts of Legolas' situation with his father had rendered the Ranger oblivious to everything else.

Elrond looked up as there was a swift knock upon the door. Wondering who was there, he called out to the person to "enter". The Elf was surprised to see his youngest son opening the door and coming further into the room.

"Estel? What is it? Has something happened to Legolas?" He asked, standing up from his worktop over at one side of the room. Scrolls and parchment were everywhere, covering most of the surfaces in the study.

"No, there is nothing amiss. Not any more anyway." Estel replied, noting his father's confused expression. He waved a hand as he continued, "Legolas had a fit while he was still awake and I had to explain to him the events that have been taking place while he was sleeping. There was some pain after the seizure but he was too exhausted to take anything so I bid him sleep."

"That is well. I was hoping to talk to him about the seizures soon anyway. He has a right to know what is happening to him." Elrond said, turning back to the worktop.

"Ada, before the fit, Legolas and I were talking and I asked why he had been travelling here so soon after we had left." There was a pause after this statement causing the Elven Lord to turn round again.

"Yes, Estel, go on." Elrond encouraged, preparing himself mentally for whatever was to come.

"Legolas told me that he had been banished from Mirkwood." Estel added, watching his father's expression carefully.

Whatever Elrond had expected to come from his son's lips, it certainly was not this. Banishment? Surely not! He knew that Thranduil and Legolas were never on the best of terms with each other, but he never anticipated anything like this.

"You are sure that is what he said?" Elrond asked, disbelief showing clearly on his face.

"Yes, Ada. He described how Thranduil had beaten him then he mounted his horse and was told that he was henceforth banished from Mirkwood. Thranduil said that he was not to return until he could prove that he was the next King and was worthy of the duties." The Ranger said, not really believing what he was saying.

"Was he hurt badly at Thranduil's hand, the last time?" The healer asked, his only concern was for his patient.

"I did not ask, though he did not rush when talking about it like he was hiding something, so I'm guessing not." Estel replied, feeling slightly guilty that he had not thought about asking. His mind had been too occupied trying to comprehend the fact that Legolas had been banished.

"Well, I think I'm finished here for the moment, until I have some more answers, so let us head back and see how the prince is doing." Elrond suggested, the proposal not disagreed upon by the Ranger.

On the way back down the same route, Estel visually smiled at realising that he was more aware during this than he was on the way there. Before reaching the room where his best friend lay sleeping, the Ranger sent up a small prayer to anyone who was listening, for strength for his friend. Estel had never been the praying type, but he had never thought of it as a bad idea. Now was as good a time as any to try.

Elrond was first to reach the room, and he turned the handle and entered. Relief swamped both of their hearts at seeing that the prince, still asleep, was not gripped by another seizure. While his father prepared some herbs for Legolas when he woke, the Ranger walked over to the balcony and opened the doors slightly, allowing the breeze to blow gently into the room.

Legolas was always known for leaving windows and balcony doors wide open, even during the night. There was a tree outside the balcony, a favourite place of the prince of Mirkwood to take solitude from the rest of the world. Legolas was a wood-Elf and as such, had always felt at home in the branches of the trees. The feeling of being was not just felt by the Elf, the trees often communicated with the young prince, warning him of dangers when the two friends were hunting, or just there for advice and comfort.

"Estel?" A small voice sounded from the bed. The Ranger turned and walked swiftly over to his friend, eager to help in any way he could.

"Yes, Legolas. I am here." He responded, placing a hand on the Elf's forehead.

"Could you close the doors, it is cold." Legolas asked weakly. This shocked both the Ranger and his father. There was definitely something wrong when the prince asked this. Elves do not feel the cold…

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**silver20: **Thanks for the review and just to let you know, I'm 17.

**Joslin: **Ok, now I'm blushing!

**Nomad6: **I read you review wrong and thought you said you couldn't wait for this story to end. I thought, oh no, someone doesn't like it! Anyway, I hope you pass the certificate and get a paid job.

**BanbieBunny: **I think it's time you lay down!

**LanierShazar: **I keep forgetting about the letter, but he knows now anyway!

**HarryEstel: **I can't think about how this seizure thing is going to end, any suggestions?

**Mornflower: **I have toe socks too! They are pink and blue stripes with flowers on them! I live in Scotland and there is hardly any snow. I don't have very much time just now so this is going to be a short reply. Thanks!

**Lalaithofthebruinnen: **Oh, more bunnies, they bring good chapters! You sound like a very good driver and thanks for reviewing! Sorry, I don't have much time, the next reply will be better!

**Happyface 72: **I was actually thinking about doing one of those ideas before you suggested them! I haven't decided on something yet. We'll have to wait and see.


	42. Getting desperate

**Disclaimer**: I apologise for not being able to give substantial replies to review for chapter 41 and hopefully I will do better this time. So bear with me and enjoy the chapter. As usual, I have to remind everyone that I do not own anything in this chapter apart from the names of the various poisons mentioned below. Thank you!

**Chapter 42**

Compared to the Elven Lord's reaction, Estel's seemed like he totally expected his best friend to say something like that. Elrond's eyes had widened at the statement and he rushed forward, startling both his patient and his son.

"Legolas? Sit up for me, penneth!" Elrond cried, pulling the now frightened Elf into a sitting position where he sat wavering. Estel leaned forward and steadied his friend by putting his arm around the archer.

"Ada? What is wrong?!" The Ranger gasped, unsure of why this small sentence had caused such a reaction in his normally calm father.

"Eighth Night." These were the only two words said by the healer, but no more was needed. Estel immediately knew what was wrong and his mind went into autopilot.

_Eighth Night: a deadly poison fatal to all who come into contact with the liquid form. Created from a rare species of plant found in the Southern regions of Middle Earth._ Estel thought hard, trying to recall everything he had ever read about it. Despite his memories, he could not remember anything else about this poison.

"Estel!" His father cried, after having tried to break his son from his thoughts by calmly saying his name. The Ranger physically jerked and turned his attention to his father. "We must cool him down. He has a raging fever."

Estel, having returned fully from his memories, went to his friend's side and scooped him up in his arms, being careful not to re-open or cause any new wounds. Together, the two managed to get the prince stripped of his nightwear and placed him gently into a bath of lukewarm water. As soon as Legolas' skin came into contact with the nearly cold water, he violently protested despite being almost delusional.

"No! Get it away!" The prince gasped, flailing around in the water, making it splash everywhere, soaking father and son who were trying to sponge the archer down. "Father, please! I made the orders as I saw fit; we were greatly outnumbered! There was no other option at the time. No!"

"Legolas, calm down. Your father is not here, you are safe from him here. We will not let him get to you. Nothing of that day was your fault." Elrond reassured his patient, who still tried to free himself from their grasp.

"But… he… the patrol… all dead…my fault…" This tore the Ranger's heart almost in two. He had rarely seen the prince in such a state and it got to him every time. The usually bubbly, stubborn, fun, blonde prince had been reduced to a shaking, sobbing wreck.

As the Ranger had warned beforehand, the emotional stress must be kept to a limit, and all the trauma would not do the archer any good. Estel voiced his opinion to his father who readily agreed and they continued to try and calm the prince. But by then, it was too late. Before their eyes, Legolas' weakened body quickly became wracked with small twitches, growing bigger by the minute. Before long, these small motions developed into a violent seizure with both Elrond and Estel fighting to stop the prince slipping too far into the water and drowning.

Unlike the previous fits, which lasted no more than a couple of minutes at most, ten minutes later, the Elf still shook aggressively. Legolas' muscles rippled underneath his skin, silently protesting at the abuse inflicted on the already beaten body. Eventually, the shaking seemed to calm and finally came to a halt. The experience left all three panting with the effort. Legolas lay in the water, his face screwed up with the pain of overstretched muscles.

Nothing was said after that. Elrond and Estel worked at cooling the prince without saying a word. Occasionally Legolas wound emit a sob or a sigh before sliding back down into the water.

After they had gotten the slightly damp prince back into bed and Elrond had checked the existing injuries for any added tears or rips, the Elven Lord excused himself and went back to his study to check up on the poison that he had predicted to be flowing in the archer's veins.

_I cannot believe that I did not think of it before._ Elrond berated himself inwardly._ The fits, fever, wounds that do not heal, there is not much that it could be apart from this. Simlin Poison brings out a rash, which Legolas does not have. Corvilin Poison has the same symptoms as Eighth Night but with the latter, the fever does not have a reaction to a lukewarm bath. When we sponged Legolas down, the heat did not waver, not even slightly. I fear that our prince is in for a hard time. _

Entering the room where scrolls and books and odd-shaped glass bottles littered the worktops, the Elven Lord walked quickly over to a tall bookcase where he observed the spines of the ancient book for a short time. There were no words for the relief he would feel if his diagnosis were wrong and the prince would be fine after a good night's sleep. But somehow, there was a nagging feeling at the back of Elrond's mind that told him that his judgement of the poison was correct.

Selecting a particularly old book, the dark-haired Elf carefully removed it from its high shelf, being wary of the cover threatening to depart from the pages it barely covered. Elrond flicked through the familiar pages describing different poisons, wounds and procedures. His hand came to rest upon a particular page with the heading 'Eighth Night Poison'. He read down the column until he came upon a passage describing exactly what he had been dreading.

_The victim suffers varying symptoms including convulsions, severe headaches, non-healing wounds, delusions and fever among others. This continues for eight days and on the eighth night, the victim suffers shortness of breath as the windpipe closes, eventually eliminating any oxygen from reaching the lungs or brain…_

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**LanierShazar: **Well, he might receive some well-deserved help after this chapter!

**Moonyasha: **4 chapters – that is well unlike you! Never mind, you've caught up now!

**Happyface 72: **Well, I tried to find something that hasn't been done before and hopefully I have achieved that in this chapter! Let me know what you think.

**kel: **Gosh, I completely forgot about the twins. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try my best to put them into the next chapter somewhere. Hmm, I'll have to think up a little storyline for them.

**Joslin: **Oh, he might be! You'll have to wait and see!

**Mornflower: **Um, there's nothing special about living in Scotland. But if you want to live here, then go ahead. Just don't expect to find Nessie or everyone running about in Kilts trying to catch a Haggis. Doesn't happen I'm afraid. TOE SOCKS RULE!!! Staring at light bulbs, yeah, strange, but hey, whatever turns you on. About the room getting cold, that is just cool, I wish that would happen to me! Anyway, thanks for reviewing with quite a lot to say, long reviews are my favourites. Thanks again!

**Nomad6: **I have a part-time paid job at my local supermarket and even though it is hard work, getting paid at the end of the month is something good. I don't rush out and blow it all though, I'm trying to save to buy a car. May take some time though. I'm glad I read you review incorrectly and you actually want the story to continue. Enjoy the chapter and please review again soon!

**Starfire Greenleaf: **Sorry but "goshness" is a fantastic word, one which I have never heard and it took me about five minutes before I could see my monitor enough to continue writing replies! Hopefully this chapter will have put everyone on edge as to whether they can save him in time. What do you think? Should I kill him off?

**Lalaithofthebruinen: **Legolas says thanks for the blanky! He reckons that the poison stuff will keep him from getting warm for a while though. But it's the thought that counts. I agree that his pride will get him killed one day but if he wasn't so stubborn then nothing like this would ever happen and we wouldn't get so much enjoyment out of reading Legolas angst. Oh well…

**BitterLee: **Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter, I try to update on a regular basis. Glad that you are not very squeamish!

**HarryEstel: **He definitely should not be feeling the cold but maybe he'll get better soon. Or maybe not…


	43. Just be brave

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters apart from Corriduil, a nasty piece of my imagination. Do with him as you will… 

**As for Legolas, well, he's not in for a smooth ride, poor thing. Whether I decide to save him or kill him off depends on my mood when I write the last chapter (which isn't for a little while yet). So read and enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 43**

During the course of the day, Estel and his father could only watch as the prince's condition deteriorated. The fever would not shift despite the regular cold baths or the action of placing a cool cloth on the archer's forehead.

The ill Elf stayed in a deep sleep throughout the day, often calling out against enemies invisible to all but himself. Many times had the Ranger sat by his friend's side and whispered Elvish words of comfort. Some of the time this worked but it was getting to the stage that they were beginning to think that Legolas could no longer hear what they were saying.

It became a regular occurrence that Elrond would disappear after a little while and would stay away for a couple of hours on the understanding that Estel would call for him if anything were to happen, no matter how significant.

Mirkwood

Thranduil sat in his chair at the head of the dining table. The chair to his left lay empty, as the usual occupier was currently unable to attend the meals due to being in Rivendell. The King's mood did not sadden at this fact, nor did he regret the actions he had taken against his son.

They were always telling him that Legolas would never make a proper King and that he should be banished from Mirkwood so that the throne would fall to someone else. Someone more responsible, more respectful of the duties that lie with being the Ruler of a Kingdom such as Mirkwood.

Of course, being the reigning King of this Elven Realm, Thranduil had thought more about the welfare of the Kingdom and its inhabitants than about his own son. Surely one Elf cannot be more important than a whole Realm, can he?

The chair to his right at the table seated the Elf who he now considered at his most important Advisor and had readily dismissed the previous Head Advisor from duty. This Elf, Corriduil, had been the one to open his eyes to the wrongs of his son and had advised him to do something about it before Legolas endangered the Realm.

During the meal, the double doors at the end of the room opened and a servant, who Thranduil had never seen before, entered. The Elf strode purposefully over to Corriduil and leant over the Advisor, whispering something in his ear.

"Your wish has been carried out, my Lord. The prince is dead." Corriduil let a small smile creep across his face without giving anything away to the other occupants of the table.

"Thank you, that will be all for the moment." With that, the servant turned swiftly on his heel and left the room.

"Is there a problem, Corriduil?" Thranduil asked, unsure of what to do after an unknown Elf walked into his home. There was something suspicious about the whole thing but the King decided to dismiss it for the present.

"No, nothing is amiss, my King." The Advisor answered with a tone that suggested a certain coolness about him. Something that could have easily been mistaken for evilness.

Rivendell

It was after one of these small departures the Elrond returned to the room where Legolas lay, overcome with fever and completely delusional. The Elf's face was pale, more so than usual if that were at all possible. A sheen of sweat beaded his forehead and he tossed and turned in a fitful sleep from which he could not be woken.

Estel sat and watched with growing anxiety as his father bent over the prince, feeling the heat from his forehead and trying to still the hands that twitched and clenched at the bedding.

"Ada," the Ranger asked finally, "does Legolas have the Eighth Night poison flowing through his veins, or is it some other?"

This question was one that the human had been thinking about for a while but had been almost afraid of the answer. He, personally, had never come into contact with someone suffering this fate, but had heard horrendous tales of unbearable agony and fear leading to something that he didn't think would happen to Legolas. He was not supposed to die before Estel! It was supposed to be the other way around.

"I believe so, Estel. I have studied all the other potions that could have possibly brought out this effect in Legolas and none of them seem to fit the description." Elrond explained, a hint of sadness to his voice.

"I have heard tales of people suffering from this poison, but I never studied it much." Estel trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"You wish to know the effects. The symptoms. Whether there is a cure in Middle Earth. What to expect if the worst were to occur." Elrond stated, almost reading his son's mind. Indeed, the Ranger had been thinking exactly that.

Before the human could answer, a knocking sounded on the other side of the door. The Elven Lord walked to the door and opened it slightly, not wanting just anyone finding out what was going on. To his relief, Elladan and Elrohir stood on the threshold looking concerned.

"Ah, my sons. Come in." He said, opening the door further to allow the twins' entrance. Almost at once, they started asking questions about the Elf in the bed, him being a great friend of theirs too.

"What has happened? Is he all right?" Elladan asked, the more mature of the two brothers.

"Yes, he looks terrible. Ada?" Elrohir finished. Both twins turned to look at their father for answers. Estel sat quietly in his chair, almost overwhelmed by the outburst of questions.

"What I have to say is to be kept within these four walls. Do not say anything to the servants. I believe that Legolas may be suffering from the Eighth Night poison. He attained a slash across the chest following a fight with some Orcs. I understand that the blade was coated with the liquid." Elrond explained, watching closely as his sons sank into chairs, their faces loosing all colour.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Joslin: **Oh, I'm sure he'll think of something soon, but will it be soon enough?

**kel: **I put the twins in this chapter for you!!!! I remembered! Go me! Anyway, they are roughly three nights into the sentence. Hope that this helps. Please continue reviewing!

**LanierShazar: **Well we'll have to wait and see, won't we?

**Wynjara: **Angst is a fantastic thing, which is good for the soul. Sorry, just something I tell myself sometimes. Anyway, I do not think that you singing happy music is a bad thing, so continue!

**BitterLee: **Beautifully written work? That is the best compliment I have had so far and I thank you eternally for it! OMG! What do you say to someone who says that about you? Anyway, I am so glad that you are enjoying this story and hopefully Elrond will come up with something that can help our little prince.

**Starfire Greenleaf: **I can assure you that there will be lots more to come. Even when I finish this story, I intend to start a new one immediately, I'll keep you posted on that. This story has a way to go first though.

**Lalaithofthebruinen: **All these hugs and bunnies are certainly bringing out the angst in me aren't they? So, the more bunnies, the more angst, it's not blackmail by the way, just advice.

**Mornflower: **I'm sorry that you had a disturbing day. Hopefully you're feeling a bit better now. Put on a pair of your toe socks and you'll feel better. It works for me! Anyway, I'm getting a lot of good response from this new poison that I created, so I'm happy about that. Sometimes, when I invent something like that, it just sounds cheesy. But hey, I try.

**Nomad6: **Two! That's quite young for a horse is it not? Anyway, I'm super glad that you are getting on well with him. Legolas is not going to be in for a smooth ride with this one and my next story is going to be a bit worse, I think. If you are interested in reading my nest one, I'll keep you posted.

**HarryEstel: **Sorry, it just seemed like a good place to leave it. I'll try and do a major cliffie next time. LOL! Anyway, Thranduil looks like he's not ever going to see sense but hey, that makes for all the better reading.


	44. Brutal reality

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in this chapter, only the behaviour and the names of the Poison and the symptoms that accompany it. I thank you all for reading this story and if you have not reviewed before, please do, I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks again!

**Chapter 44**

It was a while before either twin spoke. Both were in a state of disbelief, not wishing for their friend to be suffering the effects of this poison let alone be ill at all. No one would wish their friend or family member to be ill. But with this poison, no decent person would wish it on their enemies either.

As if to break the silence that hung around the room like a thick fog, a small groan sounded from the bed. Estel turned to the Elf, disappointed that he had not yet woken from his deep sleep. The Ranger turned to his father in need of some reassurance that everything would be all right.

Elrond noticed the look on his foster-son's face and severely wished that he could give the human the reassurance that he desperately required. The truth was that in this circumstance, there was no assurance that anyone could give. To hope at first seemed a good idea but as time passed and the brutal reality sunk in, that wishful feeling seemed out of place. No one in Middle Earth had ever survived after being dealt this liquid death.

Even if one person had survived, Estel would have held onto that thought and would have encouraged his family to do the same. If just one person had endured the effects, that would have been enough. But none had. All victims had been dragged to a horrific death that was beyond anyone's control. And now Legolas was going to have to go through that.

The Ranger looked around the room guiltily. This feeling of shame lingered in his heart at having such morbid thoughts. This feeling wavered after taking in the sight of his family. Elladan and Elrohir were both sitting quietly, obviously deep in thought as well. Elrond was standing over to one side, preparing tea, but his eyes were distant as if contemplating the near future.

"This… is…the first… time" Legolas started, having just woken up, drawing everyone's attention, "that…you four… have been… so quiet." As the prince spoke, his voice crackled slightly from misuse. He paused after every few words, regaining lost breath and energy.

"Ah, you have awoken, penneth." Elrond said gently, returning to the bedside. "How are you feeling after your sleep?" He asked, almost trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine." Legolas stated matter-of-factly. Estel smiled. It was just like Legolas to say something like that. He would probably claim to be fine even if a cave troll ripped his head off. Having said this, the Ranger's initial feeling of amusement quickly disappeared and a wave of sadness swept over him. It was only a matter of time until the prince could no longer play down his injuries. It would all be a memory…

"Legolas, I need to talk to you about the poison that worked its way into your bloodstream." Elrond said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Legolas looked towards the Elven Lord sensing that something was not right in the way the sentence was spoken.

"You have found out what it is?" The archer answered by asking a question of his own. There was a muffled sob from one of the twins, which one, the prince could not tell. His eyes did not leave the calm face of the healer.

"Yes, I discovered the poison which coated the Orc's blade." Elrond started, looking Legolas directly in the eye. "You probably have come across tales of it during your many travels. It goes by the name of Eighth Night."

"Eighth Night." Legolas repeated it a couple of times, his expression suggesting that he had heard of it somewhere but the details were lost to him. "I have heard of it, but my memory is still hazy, there is not much I can recall about it at present."

"I wish not to have to tell you about it, but it is necessary that you understand exactly what is going to happen." The Elven Lord said, pausing while the archer nodded slowly. "During the course of the poison, you will suffer the symptoms. They include headaches, convulsions, fever, spells of delusion and wounds which do not heal. Some of these you have already, some you may not experience at all. The effects last for eight days and on the eighth night, the windpipe will slowly close, causing shortness of breath before the internal organs shut down from lack of oxygen."

Everyone in the room was silent at this information. None bar Elrond had known about the symptoms or even the final stages. Elrohir had small tears running slowly down his face and his twin comforted him, keeping his expression calm for Legolas' sake. Estel had looked away, wishing to keep his emotions to himself for as long as he could.

Legolas himself waited for a couple of minutes for the information to sink in. His mind registered the details and he prepared himself mentally for what was going to happen. His next thought, he voiced aloud.

"How long have I had the poison in my system for?" He asked Elrond, who quickly calculated the length of time.

"This is the fourth day." He said simply. So there were four days left.

"Well," The prince said, again gaining everyone's attention, "I had better get my revenge on people while I still can."

With this small statement, everyone in the room laughed. Little did they know that what the Elf had said, he was going to stick to. His mind started plotting right away, pranks he could pull on the twins; Valar knew how many times they had done the exact same thing to him.

"I would ask you, Legolas, not to over-exert yourself. Any strong emotions could spark off another seizure. I want you to have someone with you at all times. And, since it's you, I give my permission for you to leave this bed and visit the gardens, as long as someone goes with you. Do not tire yourself unnecessarily." Elrond warned as a smile crept over the prince's face.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Nomad6: **Great! I shall keep you posted on the development of my next story. I haven't started it yet. This was not intended to be part of a series, so it does not matter if I kill him off in this story. Anyway, I have to work a double shift tomorrow, so I'd better go! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **It's good to hear that you are now back with us and I'm glad you still enjoy the story.

**BanbieBunny: **I understand that Elves don't sweat. But they don't feel the cold either and Legolas is. So, it is just the effects of the poison. I don't know why I torture him so, because I love him too. You're not supposed to hurt the ones you love. But hey, it's just my imagination.

**Mornflower: **Ok, someone's hyper. I know the reason why too, ORLANDO'S BIRTHDAY. I was going to throw a party at school too, but the rest of my friends thought it was sad, so I didn't. Anyway, you get snowdays? What's that? Where the snow's too deep to go to school? I obviously don't get that here. Thanks for reviewing the chapter and I hope that this one was Tolkien worthy work too!

**LanierShazar: **I think everyone wants to kill Thranduil in this story. No wonder though. Everything he put Legolas through, and now this has to happen. Oh well, it just makes us feel for him even more…

**Lalaithofthebruinen: **Oh, you know what that means! More angst, people are catching on…

**BitterLee: **I must admit, I have never seen Lost. I haven't even heard of it. Is it a television programme or a film? Either way, I have not seen it. Never mind, synonyms for wonderful include magnificent, breathtaking, superb, amazing, astonishing, fantastic, brilliant and great. So there you go, take your pick!

**Magma Rose: **Hey, you haven't reviewed this story before have you? I don't remember ever replying to you. Anyway, I think it's great that you are enjoying my work, especially since this is my first ever fanfiction story. Thanks for the compliments and please continue to review!

**Starfire Greenleaf: **It was a bit tame wasn't it, I just had a fear that if I started to write the ending, it wouldn't be as long as I would like it to be and everything would be rushed. That has happened before, in my schoolwork. So, I decided to delay things a little bit but they will pick up again.

**HarryEstel: **I am mean! HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was supposed to sound evil by the way. So, do you think Leggy will die, or will he defeat the odds and survive when no one else has?


	45. Revenge is sweet

**Disclaimer**: Hope everyone had a great weekend! I worked for most of it but am glad to get back to writing again. Try not to get down about it being Monday, just think, it's another week until there is another one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 45**

After Elrond had spent a good few minutes lecturing his three sons about not letting Legolas out of their sights, he gave the prince the once-over before excusing himself from the room.

Despite the fact that he had just been told that he was suffering from an illness that would more or less kill him, Legolas seemed to be in good spirits. His face was still pale and gaunt and sweat coated his forehead, giving away the fact that he was ill.

"Ell, Dan?" Legolas asked slowly, referring to the twins by their nicknames, "Would you mind leaving Estel and I alone for a while. I have something in store for our little friend here. It is something that will give me great pleasure and needs to be done perfectly and for that, I need concentration."

"Sure." Elladan answered, dragging Elrohir to his feet as he rose from the chair. "Good luck, Estel. Hopefully we will see you at dinner. In one piece preferably."

The Elf and human waited until the twins were safely out of the room and well out of earshot before they turned to look at each other. Legolas had a small smile on his lips and his blue eyes showed that he was plotting. And by the looks of it, it was going to be something major.

"Legolas?" Estel asked nervously. He gazed at the prince with an expression which showed uncertainty. "What are you going to do to me?"

The prince turned towards his best friend, the smile still gracing the pale face.

"Absolutely nothing, Estel. Not yet anyway. I need your help in getting my revenge on your brothers. Over the millennia, I have been the base of most of their pranks and now I feel that it is time that the tables were turned." Legolas explained, as Estel's face adorned a more settled look. "I would normally do this myself, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I now ask for your help."

"Of course, mellon-nin. What exactly are your plans for my brothers? I, myself have also been the target of most of their jokes while you were not here and revenge would most certainly be sweet." Estel said, smiling at past memories.

"Then revenge is what we shall have. But this will require a lot of planning and I feel that accuracy and timing are the key here." Legolas said to his best friend who nodded in response. "I would ask of you firstly though, would you accompany me outside? I wish to feel the fresh air on my face while I think about the task ahead."

The Ranger did not need to be asked twice. He stood up and gently scooped Legolas into his arms, and although the prince protested at the action, Estel did not put him down.

"You need all your strength for this revenge. A short carry to the gardens will not kill your pride." Estel assured him. The prince nodded and focused his attention on the journey, not the method of travel.

It took all of about three minutes to reach the gardens where the Ranger carried his friend over to the bench that they had sat on together many times, recalling past adventures.

"It is such a lovely day." Legolas said quietly, crossing his legs on the bench and closing his eyes to listen to the sounds around them.

And today, there was plenty to listen to. Birds chirped happily to each other, while gathering twigs and leaves for their nests. The wind blew gently through the trees, causing leaves to rustle softly and some even fell from their branches, twisting and dancing as they covered the distance between the tree and the ground where they settled gently.

The Elf was aware of being watched, and he knew perfectly well who it was. The Ranger sat quietly beside the prince and looked at him, monitoring the levels of paleness and tiredness shown across the thin face.

"Do not let yourself get cold, Legolas. Just let me know and we can go back inside." Estel said gently, not really wishing to disturb the prince.

Nothing was said from the archer, he just opened his eyes and gave Estel a look which said 'you are mothering me again'. After this, neither said anything. Both were contented with watching the world go by and occasionally, Legolas would smile as a squirrel bounced happily around the bench, gathering fallen nuts.

The squirrel, now having gained more confidence that neither of the beings were a threat, took the chance in both hands and leapt nimbly onto the bench. The Ranger turned slowly to look at the little animal, cautious not to startle the tiny being. Legolas, being the more familiar with the woods and animals that lived there, held out his hand. Within seconds, the red squirrel was sitting on top of the Elf's hand, happily munching on a fallen pinecone.

The squirrel had a whole mouthful of pinecones which he had deposited onto Estel's knee before choosing one and eating away. At this innocent action, Legolas laughed quietly while the Ranger rolled his eyes in amusement.

Once the pinecone was gone, the little creature looked around thoughtfully before scampering off Legolas' hand and onto Estel's sleeve. It carefully made its way up onto the Ranger's shoulder and onto his head. By this time, Legolas was laughing helplessly at the behaviour of the squirrel and the look on his best friend's face.

The squirrel jumped into a nearby tree and ran high up into the branches. Legolas smiled to himself at the memory before turning after hearing a small "Ow!".

Estel sat rubbing his head while another pinecone was hurled at the brown hair. It bounced off the Ranger's head and into the pile on his knee to join the others. During this amusing scene, Legolas had a sudden thought.

"I know exactly what to do to the twins!" He exclaimed, smiling at Estel.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Lalaithofthebruinen: **I love how you now put the bunnies in capital letters! Thanks for that. Also, I have not decided whether or not to kill Legolas. What do you think? If I kill him in this story, I will let him live in the next one. Promise!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Enjoy the update and please review again soon!

**Puddin Pie: **I would like to thank you for your concern first of all. And I never send anyone nasty letters, I'm not like that. Um, what to say… I was abused during my childhood which thankfully has ended, although the memories will never leave me. Sorry, but I don't really go into details about it, it just brings it back. I have spoken to a councillor about it but it didn't really help. So far, this fic has been a bit of a help. Again, I thank you for your concern but I feel that things are getting better, even if it is taking me a long time.

**LanierShazar: **That's a different way of looking at it. Maybe he is looking forward to a world without pain, or maybe he just doesn't want to look weak in front of people. You know what that Elven pride is like!

**HarryEstel: **Well, it certainly seemed like you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully this will be as good. Please review again!

**Mornflower: **You are such a cool thing! I would never have thought of calling into a radio station. As for snowdays – all the better for wearing toe socks! Anyway, as I write this, it's snowing! Only about an inch though, but snow here is so rare that I'm excited. How sad is that?!

**silver20: **God, lol, is this twenty questions or what? Where do I live, what age am I, now female or male? Sorry, I'm female. Anyway, please review as soon as you can!

**Nomad6: **That was my main thought too. Do I make him survive impossible odds or just kill him like all the other victims of the Eighth Night. We'll see. Thanks again for reviewing!!

**Elven Fire Goddess: **Great name by the way! I wanted to add a few good moments in to make it more realistic. Just because he might die, doesn't mean that his spirit has to die yet!

**kel: **Thanks, just wanted to make it a bit realistic but drastic too!

**Moonyasha: **I have personally given him the roses and he sends his thanks. Although the stems are a bit sharp and Elrond has forbidden him from going too near them in case he sets off a fit but they brighten up the room. Thanks again for reviewing!

**BitterLee: **Lost sounds like a great programme to watch. I wish it was shown over here. I agree that you could just write "another chapter" and I will pick from the various words. A different one each time. They all mean the same thing anyway. Thanks for reviewing and I look forward to talking to you again soon.

**orlandochick05: **Yeah, I thought about that as I was writing the chapters but I reckoned that it would make the story too long and I was running out of ideas to keep things going. Sorry about that. Hope it didn't spoil the story for you.


	46. Bitter mortality

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter except from the behaviour of the characters. I enjoyed writing this chapter and send my wishes that you all enjoy reading it. Please review it if you have a spare minute. Thanks!

**Chapter 46**

The Elf and Ranger sat on the bench for a long while. Legolas told his best friend of the plan beginning to form in his mind. Between the two of them, they managed to change the small ideas into a well-formed plan of revenge.

Silence followed the brain storming session. Neither spoke but both had small smiles upon their faces as they considered the events about to take place.

Legolas, thinking about the expressions on the twins' faces when they were subjected to the actions that the archer had in mind, outwardly shivered. The pain had subsided for a short while as he sat in the fresh air, breathing in its sweetness.

Estel, being the healer and Ranger, did not let the motion in his friend go unnoticed. He quietly watched the Elf out of the corner of his eye. Estel understood that Legolas was aware that he was being observed, but the Elf did not say anything. Even if he had, it wouldn't have changed anything. The Ranger would just have said that he thought they should go back inside.

"Estel, would you mind if we went back inside? I do not think that having a chill is a good thing, even though I have not experienced it before." Legolas suddenly asked. This was a shock to the Ranger. For his friend to admit that he was cold, he must really be suffering.

"Of course, mellon-nin. You need not ask. You need all of your strength for this task." Estel replied, glad that Legolas had not pushed himself too far and had made his condition worse. "As for the chill, I can tell you from experience that having a chill is definitely something that you do not need right now."

Despite the fact that the Ranger had carried Legolas outside, the Elf was determined that he was going to walk back to his room. To this, Estel agreed, on the condition that Legolas lean on him as the distance to the room was quite far for someone who needed every ounce of energy that they could get.

Going up the marble stairs into the Entrance Hall was a bit of a struggle for the ill prince, but his Elven pride would not let him have it any other way. For the rest of the journey, there were no other stairs and for that, Legolas was grateful. Estel had wrapped Legolas arm around his own shoulders and had his other hand on the Elf's waist.

The Elf's steps were unsteady, but he did not limp or try to walk too fast. For once, Legolas understood that he had to take things easy; he did not want a repeat experience of having been conscious during a seizure, and so heeded Elrond's advice about taking things slowly.

Estel was very patient. During the slow walk to the Elf's chambers, he was encouraging and reassuring. The Ranger occasionally made Legolas stop to regain his breath before starting off again. Halfway along the corridor past the Elven Lord's study, Elrond opened the door after hearing voices in the corridor.

"Ah, Legolas. How are you getting on?" Elrond asked, as Legolas stopped again to catch his breath.

"Everything is fine, Ada. We sat outside for a while and we're heading back to the room to have a break." Estel informed his father.

"I am doing a little better, Elrond. The visit to the gardens and sitting in the fresh air has calmed my spirit and I feel more at peace. Estel carried me outside and now I intend to make it back on my own." Legolas added, and Elrond nodded his approval.

The two bid farewell to Elrond for the time being. They continued down the corridor until they reached Legolas' chambers where Estel helped the Elf to get comfortable on top of the bed.

Two hours later

Legolas and Estel were on a mission. Having not been permitted to be left alone, Legolas was carried by his best friend down to the kitchens, to retrieve some vital ingredients for the plan they had in mind.

The kitchen staff were slightly surprised at seeing the prince on Estel's back, but they dismissed it quickly, knowing the nature of the Elf. Many times had they seen unusual things from this being and indeed, the person carrying him.

After discussing their needs to the staff without giving anything away, they left again in the same positions that they had arrived in. Legolas, being the one not doing very much, had one of Estel's packs, which they had taken purposely, on his back containing everything that they would need.

When the party got back to the room again, Estel checked the corridor before emptying the contents onto an outspread blanket on the bed. The contents included eggs, honey and herbs of various kinds.

"I think we have everything else that we will need, what do you think, Estel?" Legolas asked, eyeing the items on the blanket.

"I believe so. If we have forgotten something, I can always ask someone to go and get it. Everything else we have with us. I cannot wait to see the twins' expressions when they find out what we're doing!" Estel replied, causing a smile on both of their faces.

Later in the day

Elladan walked towards his chambers, in need of his weapons. Elrohir had challenged him to an archery contest and there was nothing in Middle Earth that was going to stop him. Apart from anything else, he was confident that he would win against his younger brother any day.

The twin was surprised to see his door was slightly open and there were small sounds coming from inside.

_I wonder what is going on in there? I hope that no one is messing around in here. I shall kill them if they are planning on playing a prank on me…_

That was the last thought of Elladan as he caught sight of the large object falling towards him after he had opened the door, hoping to catch the intruders red-handed.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Nomad6: **Well, I was having trouble thinking up things that had not already been done, any suggestions? Thanks!

**Lalaithofthebruinen: **Thanks for your advice, and as always, I still have not decided. I'll just have to wait and see what I come up with on the day. Thanks again!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **I have not decided whether or not to kill him. So you'll just have to wait and see…

**Moonyasha: **Well, it took me a while to manage to carry all the stuff without dropping any of it, but I got it to him eventually. Legolas (and Elrond) give their thanks for the thorn-less roses as they are much more manageable. And our prince also says thanks for everything else too. He felt a bit better after having your hug. Thanks again!

**Elven Fire Goddess: **They are most definitely in for it, though I'm not sure what to do to them yet. We'll have to wait and see…

**Mornflower: **I'm glad I made you feel happy and special! Anyway, you were correct, I am seventeen. Hopefully this does not put you off. Lots of people do not want to read stuff from a school kid. Hope you mummy did not give you into trouble. LOL! Thanks for reviewing.

**HarryEstel: **They are in for it now! Once Legolas and Estel get going, the twins are not going to be very happy at the end of it!

**Screwed By Life: **Don't kill him but make him suffer – never heard that one yet. Something to think about though. Thanks for your suggestion!

**BitterLee: **I just didn't want it all to be doom and gloom all the way to the end of the story, so sometimes I add in those chapters to remind people that there are still lights in the darkness, if you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!


	47. A sticky mess

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter so do not sue me! Thanks. Later in this chapter, you may need Kleenex. Tissue Warning!!! Just a precaution as I do not want any angry letters saying that I have destroyed anyone's computer by getting it wet. Thank you for listening!

**Chapter 47**

The sight of the older twin standing in the doorway was certainly a sight for sore eyes. As he had opened the door, a large container of honey had fallen from its makeshift perch, depositing the contents over the unsuspecting being.

As the container had fallen, the Elf gave out a surprised cry, and now stood in the doorway to his own chambers, honey everywhere. His dark hair was coated with a sticky, thick gooey substance and he held his hands away from himself, wearing an expression that said 'look what you have done!'.

Further into the room, Estel and Legolas were perched on the bed, their hands on their stomachs, as they laughed so hard. Tears were running down the Ranger's cheeks and his face was red. Elladan's predicament was nothing more than hilarious.

Legolas was faring no better. His stomach and side were paining him greatly, but it was worth it just to see the twin's face as their prank worked perfectly. During his laughter, the prince felt a twinge in his side but decided to ignore it. But then it happened again, and again. Before he knew it, his muscles were convulsing, and it hurt.

"Estel!" Legolas gasped, shaking uncontrollably. The Ranger immediately turned to his friend and the look of intense amusement on his face instantly disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern.

He knew not to try and move or restrain Legolas, as this could just make things worse. The Elf had been thrown onto his back by the force of the seizure but was now on his side, his muscles straining with the effort. He had closed his eyes tightly and his breath was laboured as even the muscles in his lungs contracted.

"Just try to relax, Legolas! Calm your mind, think about being outside, watching the stars." Estel was desperately trying to think of things that could help. Elrond had said that strong emotion could set off a fit so the Ranger was trying to calm Legolas right down. He grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair and draped it over the shaking prince in an attempt to ease the muscle spasms. After all, heat was a natural healer.

Much to the surprise of the human and his brother, who had come closer to the bed but was still drenched in honey, the seizure began to become less violent and the prince was left panting and trembling gently.

"Legolas, has it finished?" Estel asked, unsure if the trembling was an after-effect of the seizure or of it hadn't yet finished its course.

"I… believe… so." The prince whispered weakly. The strain the seizure had put on his muscles was so intense that there was a great amount of pain left after the fit had finished.

Estel cautiously got onto the bed, being extremely careful not to make the mattress move too much in fear of causing more pain. He lay down beside the prince, lending him the silent strength that had passed between the two on many occasions.

"I'm sorry… my friends… my emotions… were too… strong." Legolas whispered, as Estel scooped him up into his strong arms. "I… shall be… more careful… next time."

"Don't speak, Legolas. Save your strength. I must admit, though, your plan worked perfectly, mellon-nin. And the look on my brother's face will stay in my memory for a long time. It shall be a story I shall tell my children, and theirs." The human said, as they travelled towards Legolas' chambers.

A small nod was all the acknowledgement Estel received after that last comment. By the time he had carried his best friend back to his room, the prince had fallen asleep. The fits were draining the already weak Elf of all the energy he was managing to hold onto.

Soon after

Legolas lay on top of his bed, sleeping lightly to try and regain the lost energy. Estel stood quietly on the balcony. Elrond had gotten word of the attack and had checked his patient before sending up some food for both of them. Estel had managed to give Legolas most of the thin broth and then he ate his own portion.

The Sun was setting now. Various shades of pink and orange were smeared across the pale blue sky, making for a wonderful sight. The Ranger stood leaning on the railing, thinking about the day's events. As the honey incident crossed his mind again, he smiled.

He savoured the warmth of the setting Sun as she spread her rays across the vast landscape for the last time that day. As the Ranger looked down, he could see a few other Elves doing the exact same thing. All Elves loved the Sun, and nature in general. But none more than Legolas. Being a Wood Elf, he had the fascinating ability to be able to communicate with the trees and they could do the same with him.

In the past, this ability had been a treasured skill for the Elf and Ranger on their travels. The trees could warn of danger in the surrounding area even before Legolas could sense anything. The great oaks would watch over the pair as they slept, when they were both in need of rest, where normally they would take turns.

Legolas snuffled slightly in his sleep, drawing the Ranger's attention. The prince moved a little before settling again. His hand dropped down from its position on the Elf's chest to lie beside him on the mattress.

_I will not allow this poison to take my best friend away from me! There must be something that can delay the inevitable even for a short while. Please, Valar, if you are listening, do not take my friend away from me. He has done nothing but good in this world and deserves a hundred times better than this. We have shared many an adventure, none particularly favourable but all were enjoyable as an after-thought. I do not usually pray, but this time, I am desperate. I would give anything to be in his place, so please, reconsider his fate…_

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Mornflower: **OMG! I would never have guessed that you are 14! You sound much older (around 21!). Anyway, it's great that you passed all your exams; mine don't start till the end of next month. I totally got the whole Barbosa thing (POTC!!!!). Thanks for reviewing again and I hope to speak to you again soon.

**LadyAlariel: **Gosh, a new reviewer! Great! I apologise that you have been going NUTS about this story. I suppose I am evil, but then there is that thing about torturing Legolas that is just so … nice. I don't know, maybe we're both evil. I have not decided whether or not to kill him but I'll have to think about it soon I suppose, since there are only about three days left!

**Moonyasha: **Hmm, I hope you find something soon, time is running out! Tick, tick, tick! I gave Leggy the shield and crash helmet, though, he's still sleeping off his fit, so he'll realise that they are there when he wakes up. But I'm sure that he'll be grateful all the same. Enjoy the chapter!

**Screwed By Life: **Yeah, the last chapter was a bit slow; hopefully you'll enjoy this one better! I do update quite quickly. More regularly than some other people. Thank anyway!

**LanierShazar: **Long hair and sticky stuff not a good thing. But revenge has to be good, think about all the things that the twins have done to Legolas over the years. And Estel for that matter! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again soon.

**BitterLee: **God, thanks for that. I've been a bit down lately but that has lifted my mood a bit. I'm sorry that your friend is in hospital, nothing serious I hope. Tell them to get better soon!!! Hopefully Legolas will do the same. Thanks again for the kind words and hopefully we can talk again soon!

**HarryEstel: **So, there's another vote for the "Don't kill Legolas" pile. Sorry, I'm really bad at making decisions so this whole kill him / don't kill him thing is taking me a while to come to a decision. Hopefully, everything will be sorted soon, and everyone will be happy with the last chapter (a few to go yet!). Thanks!

**Master Akane: **Thanks for adding your point of view! I really need people's opinions on this. I cannot make decisions! Hopefully everyone will be happy with the outcome though! Thanks again!


	48. Are we the waiting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter except from the behaviour of the characters and the effects of the poison. Please do not take offence if I have put any incorrect details on the subject of seizures into this chapter, I am merely going from my own experience. Thanks!

**Chapter 48**

It was the morning of the fifth day. The night before had been relatively uneventful. Legolas had woken several times, unsure of his surroundings but after having spoken to Estel, the disorientation disappeared and the prince descended into sleep once more.

The Ranger had slept in the same room, as they always had done when one was ill. He sat on a chair and laid his head and arms on the edge of the bed so as to feel if anything was amiss during the night.

Now, dawn had broken to a day much like the one before. The Sun was up, spreading her golden rays over Rivendell creating a pleasurable atmosphere. Another being was up, enjoying the morning light while sitting up in bed.

Legolas breathed in the morning air that slowly drifted in through the open doors leading to the balcony. He dared not get up for fear of waking his friend. Estel had not gotten much sleep that night due to watching the Elf, making sure that he would go into a seizure and have no one to help him.

Soon after, the prince could hear footsteps outside the room and before long, the door opened and Elrond came in carrying a tray. He glanced over in Legolas' direction as soon as he had set foot in the doorway and looked mildly surprised to see the prince sitting up and awake.

Seeing his son snoring away in the chair, however, forced a small smile across the never-aging features. The Elven Lord placed the tray on a table beside the bed before sitting on the opposite edge to the one his son was snoring onto.

"How are you feeling, Legolas?" Elrond asked, in a tone that left no room for lies or any other misleading statements.

The prince did not answer immediately and seemed to internally assess his condition before looking up at Elrond.

"I would not say that everything is fine. However, I do feel slightly better than I did yesterday, considering the circumstances." The Elf informed the healer, not a trace of an untruth in his eyes.

"Do you think you could manage something to eat? It will give you more energy." Elrond stated, motioning towards the bowl of thin porridge steaming on the tray.

"I shall try, though I will make no promises on keeping it down." Legolas replied, taking the bowl from the Elven Lord.

"That is all I ask, penneth. Now to see if our friend here would like something, too." With a smile, Elrond rose carefully from the edge of the bed, gathered a second bowl of a thicker porridge and walked quietly round to Estel.

He lowered the bowl until it was beside the Ranger's face and waited. After a few seconds, there was a low rumbling sound and the Ranger shifted slightly. Both Elves had to fight to hold their laughter.

"I don't want to go… tell Glorfindel I'm sick… please." Estel mumbled almost incoherently. Legolas had never heard this side of his friend before and was finding it increasingly difficult to suppress any signs of amusement.

Soon, both Elves were holding their sides with laughter. During this, Estel woke and looked around with a confused expression on his face. He silently wondered what had happened to cause his father and his best friend to resort to fits of uncontrolled laughter.

Suddenly, Legolas felt a twitch and instantly stopped laughing. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, which in turn attracted the attention of the others in the room.

"Legolas? What is it, penneth?" Elrond asked, the atmosphere had completely changed. It had gone from being a hilarious situation to being one of concern. For a short time, the Elf said nothing, just sat perfectly still, his expression unmoving. Eventually, he opened his eyes again and met the anxious faces of his friends.

"The beginnings of another seizure." Legolas shook his head in annoyance. "I let my emotions become too strong again."

"How do you know there was going to be another fit?" Elrond asked, his look changing to one of interest.

"There are small twitches. At first I think that it is just an involuntary spasm but then they become more frequent and painful. I shall have to try and remember not to let my emotions become uncontrollable." Legolas explained, not meeting the gaze of either Elrond or Estel.

"I only ask this because sometimes, when people have an illness where seizures are common, the early stages of a fit can differ. Some, like you, experience small muscles twitches that can turn into a full-blown seizure. Others have a metallic taste in their mouths and this can foretell the presence of a seizure. Many, unfortunately have very little, or no, notice at all and by the time something is happening, it is too late to do anything but wait for it to finish." Elrond explained, gaining the attention of his patient and his son.

"I suppose I am lucky, in a way. To have no notice at all before something like this must be an awful thing to experience." Legolas voiced his thoughts to the others in the room.

Estel had stayed quiet during this whole thing, unsure of Legolas current state of mind and feared to make any sarcastic comments in case it brought on a fit. It did not go unnoticed by the Elf in the bed, who turned to his friend.

"Estel, mellon-nin, you are very quiet. Does something ail you?" Legolas asked, gazing into his friend's eyes.

"Nay, Legolas. I just did not wish to alleviate your spirit too much and cause another attack, especially after you having one yesterday." Estel replied.

"Estel, please do not treat me any differently just because I have an illness. I can still laugh and play jokes on you. I just should try to control my feelings a little more. That is all." Legolas smiled at his friend, who returned the gesture and promised not to do anything differently.

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**silver20: **All is forgiven, thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Update is now here, enjoy!

**Moonyasha: **Legolas says thanks for the snowball, though he's not quite sure what he's going to do with it. Aragorn says thanks for the skittles, they're one of his favourites! Hopefully, you will be able to get out of there soon!

**the return of merry: **Chapter! You have a few more to go till you get to the really good part, but thanks for reviewing anyway, and I hope to speak to you again soon!

**Nomad6: **Oh no! Poor Tux!!! I really hope he gets better soon! Tell him that this chapter was dedicated to him, maybe that will help a bit. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad you are still enjoying everything and please review again soon and tell me about how Tux is getting on!

**LanierShazar: **That's a new idea! The trees might have an answer! Might put that in the next chapter, tune in next time to find out if I do! Lol, sorry, I'm a bit hyper.

**HarryEstel: **That hasn't been decided yet….

**Mornflower: **You can drive at 15?!?!?! Where I am, you have to be 17! I only passed my test 7 weeks ago! Not fair! I'm glad that you weren't bored when my chapter came through. Hopefully this one has the same effect. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again!


	49. Too little time

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in this chapter apart from Corriduil, the evil Advisor, but everything else belongs to Tolkien. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please take the time to review, I would be happy to hear from you!

**Chapter 49**

Legolas had great plans for this day. The only setback was that he could barely take part, and this little fact played on his mind, tormenting him. Being the stubborn Elf that he was though, he was not going to let that stop him.

Estel moved closer to the bed in confusion after seeing Legolas beckoning him. He leaned in close to hear the Elf's quiet words.

"I have a plan for my revenge on Elrohir." The prince said, in a low voice so as not to be overheard. "But I will need your help, and Elladan's. This will take two able beings and I wish not to risk my health in the physical bit, so that I can enjoy the result a bit more."

Estel nodded and called a servant into the room from the corridor. The Ranger relayed a short message to the servant and watched as the Elf left the room in search of the older twin.

"So what is your great plan for my brother?" Estel asked, sitting down beside Legolas again.

"I shall tell you when Elladan is here. Until then you shall have to sit in suspense." The prince told his best friend, enjoying the look of slight frustration on the Ranger's features.

Mirkwood 

Corriduil paced around the ornately designed room. His face was tilted towards the ground as he thought about the situation. His hands were clasped behind his back and he walked back and forward, almost wearing down the plush carpet.

_If the prince was given the poison just before he reached Rivendell, that means five days have passed, three more to go. Not long now. Not long until I can dispose of the King, and then, victory will be mine! And with it, the throne of Mirkwood. Or perhaps not. For that, Thranduil will have to appoint me King before he dies. So I must find out who is already in that place, and have it changed. _The Advisor thought to himself.

With this thought, he left the room with the intention of heading towards the library. There had to be a book in there that said how a King would appoint his next in line to the throne.

The Royal Advisor entered the library and ran his hand along the spines of the books on the nearest shelf. Reading the titles of the books in front of him, Corriduil shook his head in disappointment, as they were all books on trees. Somehow he did not think that a tree would be next in line for the throne.

After about an hour or so, the Advisor came across the books he was looking for. He took one from the shelf and opened it. The pages were slightly yellow with age and felt like they would fall out if he were not careful. Unfortunately, this Elf did not care if the book was ruined.

'When a King has reason to decide who is next in line for the throne, this placement usually falls to the eldest son, or if no son exists, the eldest daughter.' The Elf read. 'If neither is present, it falls to the King to decide which of his courtiers the position is to be given.'

"Well, this could be easy, and difficult." Corriduil said quietly. "'if no son exists', well, I have gotten rid of that problem. Now there exists no son of the King."

The Advisor smiled and placed the book back onto the shelf, not caring that a few pages had fallen to the floor to lie scattered and for someone else to find. He left the library again, this time in search of the King.

Thranduil was in his office, sorting through some paperwork at his desk. He heard a knock on the oak door, and permitted entrance. His Advisor stepped casually through the door and strode confidently over to him.

"Yes, Corriduil?" Thranduil asked, looking back down. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is something, my King." Corriduil said, gaining the attention of the King. "I have been wondering, have you decided who is next in line for the throne now that the prince has gone?"

"I have decided, and Legolas remains next in line, as tradition states that the eldest son receives that position. Since Legolas is the only prince, that place goes to him." Thranduil informed the Elf. "There has been no reason for me to change this, even when the prince is not currently in the Kingdom, and may not be for a while."

The Advisor smiled when Thranduil called Legolas "the prince" and not "my son". It meant that he had managed to convince the King that Legolas was a bad influence and to disown him at all costs.

Rivendell

By this time, Elladan had been found and had joined Legolas and Estel in the prince's chambers. The ill Elf was sitting in bed, with his friends on either side of him. Estel had been fidgeting constantly, in a mixture of frustration and suspense, since Legolas had mentioned that he had a plan.

"Well, now that you are both here. I have a plan on how to play my revenge on Elrohir. I will need help from both of you, however." The prince said, looking to his friends. Both nodded in consent.

"Of course, Legolas. What is your plan?" Elladan asked, almost as anxious as Estel. The twins had been playing practical jokes since they could walk, and it was a well-known fact. Most of the residents of Rivendell had been picked on, and those who hadn't, did their best to keep out of the twins' way.

"I will not tell you the whole plan, just your parts in it. Firstly I will need help in gathering a few essentials before we can do anything else. Elladan, can you go down to the kitchens and get some oil and pepper? Estel, I would ask you to venture into the nearby woods and get some berries. Nothing toxic or harmful in any way, I just need something with a strong colouring, something that will stain…"

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**silver20: **Thanks for reviewing but I'm afraid I don't know how old Elrond is. Sorry!

**LanierShazar: **Yes, I felt it was getting too much for him to be constantly not being able to control things. So there we go. Thanks for reviewing.

**orlandochick05: **Well spotted mellon-nin! I was short on time and needed a chapter title and my Green Day album was beside me so I checked out the song titles and lyrics and found it there. It is not meant to offend. Perhaps I should have put something in my disclaimer about it.

**Mornflower: **You sounded really exhausted; hopefully you are more awake now. Captivating, yes, a great word, I approve. Thanks for reviewing, and DO THE HOMEWORK!

**Moonyasha: **Well, Legolas is currently curled up against the giant stuffed bunny with Aragorn, and the packet of skittles is lying open beside them. There's a green skittle of the windowsill, I wonder how that got there? Hmm. Anyway, I have sent a flashlight, some rope (always handy) and a big chocolate bar for you. The rope and torch will help in your search and the chocolate is just in case you get lost too. Then you'll survive till the SWAT team get there.

**HarryEstel: **You can drive at 15 too? What age are you and where do you live; I want to live there too. Mind you, no point now, I can drive. Glad you enjoyed the sleep-talking Estel scene, it was funny to write. The ideas I came up with for what he could say were never ending!

**BitterLee: **I'm really glad that your friend is all right now. I'm feeling a bit happier too, so thanks! Still undecided about whether or not to kill Legolas, but the ending is approaching and I'm sure I'll work it out. Thanks again for reviewing and all your kind words!

**joy and rapture: **Intrigue is my speciality, I like creating suspense, hence why I have so many cliff-hangers. I don't know whether or not I will kill him, so you might need the Kleenex, or you might not. We'll just have to wait and see…(Lol, suspense!)


	50. Certainty for tomorrow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. The only thing that is mine is the Dansil berry, which you will find out more about in the next chapter! See you all there! Enjoy.

**Chapter 50**

While Elladan and Estel did as they were asked, and went to get the ingredients for the latest bout of revenge, they asked for Elrond to watch over the prince. The Elven Lord readily agreed, needing to talk to the prince anyway, and well aware of the retribution that Legolas was planning. He had known the prince for too long not to have some idea of what has going to happen.

He sat in the chair beside the prince's bed and there was a period of silence while neither of them spoke. Eventually, the healer broke the silence.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" Elrond asked, but before the Elf could answer, he changed the question slightly. "I do not mean physically, I mean about what is going to happen later on. Is there anything you would like to ask?"

There was another bout of silence. The younger Elf looked at the Elven Lord for a few seconds before turning his gaze out into the gardens. Elrond watched the other Elf carefully, not wishing to disturb his train of thought. It was not an easy question but he did not want Legolas to be unsure of anything.

"I do not think there is anything, you explained everything when we first found out what the poison was." Legolas looked down at the bedclothes. "I know that there are only three days left, and that is not a lot of time. But as it is all the time I have, I shall make the most of it while I am still capable."

"Usually, I can relate to what people are feeling but unfortunately, in this case, nothing like this has ever happened to me. But I wish for you not to be alone, or even feel alone through this and I will do whatever I can to help. As will my sons, I am sure. What are your thoughts at the moment?" Elrond asked, watching Legolas intensely.

"I feel like there is a black cloud coming ever closer to me. I know that there is not much time left until it reaches where I stand. On one hand, I know that there is nothing I, or anyone, else can do to stop it and soon it will envelope me. On the other hand, I fear, and know, that once it has reached me, I won't ever see the ones I love. I hate the waiting, knowing that something is coming but unknowing of what feelings it brings, both physical and mental feelings." Legolas explained, a look of sadness flashed across his face before his usual stoic mask returned.

"Well, as you said, there is little that anyone can do to help, but I will do what I can. Until then, you must rest while you play out whatever you have planned on Elrohir. After what you and Estel did to Elladan, I look forward to seeing the outcome of this next prank. I also feel glad that I am not a part of it!" Elrond stated, smiling.

The prince, sitting up against the pillows on the bed, yawned. It did not go unnoticed by the Elven Lord, and caused his to smile even more. He beckoned to the prince and helped him to lie down. The prince soon fell into sleep under the watchful eye of the Lord of Rivendell.

Later on in the day

By the time Estel and Elladan were back with the things that they had been asked for, Legolas had woken feeling refreshed. His mind was clearer and his spirit a little brighter. The chat with Elrond had done a lot of good. It had brought into the open things that otherwise would have been kept bottled up.

Elrond had gone back to his study, refusing to take part in anything that the prince had planned. He had bid them a "good luck" before departing, letting Legolas silently know that he did not disapprove of what the prince was doing.

"So, Elladan, did you find the items in the kitchen that I asked for?" Legolas asked, eyeing the bundle in the twin's arms.

"I certainly did, and no one even asked me what they were for, like they usually do. Strange, they're always suspicious whenever I ask for unusual things." The twin looked confused at the thought. Legolas smiled, _Elrond._

"Excellent, and Estel?" The prince turned to his best friend. "Did you find something suitable for the task in hand?"

"I believe so, mellon-nin. I found some Dansil berries in the woods. They are not poisonous or toxic at all, and are brightly coloured. I have used these in the past for leading enemies in the wrong direction when I was being tracked. The colouration makes for a deep red stain, akin to that of blood, hence why I used it." Estel explained, smiling. He opened a small sack and gave it to the prince.

Legolas took the bag and peered into it. There were hundreds of berries in there, all a vibrant red colour, and shining in the light. They would be perfect for the job.

"These are ideal, Estel. I shall use them later on, for something I have in mind." Legolas smiled at the human and thanked both for their efforts. "For now, though, I have another task for you."

The prince explained the next stage of the process, and soon it was well underway. Estel picked Legolas up in his arms and the three of them made their way to the younger twin's chambers. They let themselves in, knowing that Elrohir was out on a scouting patrol.

The blonde archer sat on a chair and supervised while Estel pulled the bedclothes back on Elrohir's bed and arranged a line of crushed pepper granules under the coverlet.

While Estel did this, the older twin, a smile on his face as he pictured his brother's expression, pulled out the soft boots that Elrohir wore around the house. He took out the honey and poured a … generous… amount into both boots. Elrohir was not going to be happy at all when he found out what they had been doing…

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Another vote for the "don't kill Leggy" pile. Thanks for that!

**Moonyasha: **Well, Aragorn and Legolas give their thanks for the presents. Though there were some problems, I'm afraid. They understood what the skittles were for, and I explained that the Pokemon figures could be thrown at people but they don't understand about the Playstation 2 and Final Fantasy 10. See, the problem is that, Middle Earth does not have any electricity. If I can track down Gandalf, he might be able to help…

**HarryEstel: **I think that Estel and Elladan can't wait to see what Legolas has planned. But they'll have to wait. Not sure about your location, sin city?

**Mornflower: **I feel sorry for your Dad! Anyway, not sure what I'm going to do with the berries, but I have a few days to think about it. So we'll see what I come up with soon. Glad you don't have any homework, I do, but this comes first I'm afraid. I won't get it done tomorrow either, coz I'm at work all day. So it'll have to wait till Sunday. Never mind, talk again soon!

**JM: **I don't think you've reviewed before, so hi! Anyway, I read your review and I would like to send you a massive thank you for your advice. Currently, I am still in the process of planning for the chapter concerned, and have not decided whether or not to kill him off. We'll see, and thanks again!

**BitterLee: **I chose the word fantastic for your review, hope that suits! Anyway, thanks for reviewing even though you were at work. Hope the boss didn't find out, or you were on your break or something. Ok, I hope you didn't get into any trouble; I'd rather not be sued…

**Elven Fire Goddess: **I think things had turned ugly about 20 chapters ago! Anyway, more silliness to come, so tune in next time!


	51. Whatever tomorrow brings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the berries, and they do not form a great part of the story, though they might pose for some humour. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please take the time to review, it means a lot. Thanks!

**Chapter 51**

The sound of horses' hooves filled the air. Seven horses galloped into the courtyard in Rivendell and their owners handed the reigns over to the stable hands waiting nearby. The Sun was beginning to set upon Middle Earth and the sky was smeared with shades of orange and pink.

The patrol had decided that since it was beginning to get dark, they would call it a night and head back to the Last Homely House. Elrohir, getting tired from patrolling, wandered inside to freshen up before the evening meal. He walked casually into his chambers and into the washroom. A servant had prepared a bowl of water and a cloth, for him to wash with.

Donning a clean tunic and leggings, Elrohir brushed his hair before leaving the room again. He thought nothing of the patrol, his mind lingering only on the blonde Elf. The younger twin kept his eyes down as he walked towards the Dining Hall. He passed grand tapestries and paintings of Elves who were great in their time, now all of whom had either passed into the Halls of Mandos or crossed into the Undying Lands.

Estel, Elrond, Elladan and Legolas were already seated by the time the younger Elf wandered into the Dining Room. Despite this, the meal had been delayed slightly to cater for those on patrol.

"Good evening, father, everyone." Elrohir said as he sat down across from Elladan.

"How was the patrol, ion-nin?" Elrond asked, while keeping a silent watch on the Elven prince who sat only a couple of chairs away, opposite Estel.

"Nothing was amiss, father. The Orcs who had been around the area now seem to have travelled elsewhere. Hopefully, they have been summoned somewhere else and shall give us no more trouble for the time being." Elrohir reported.

Legolas had had no more trouble during the course of the day, and had even managed to join the rest for the evening meal. Elrond, however, was less than happy with this arrangement but chose not to say anything on the matter. If Legolas felt that he was able to sit through the meal, then Elrond was not going to stop him.

Estel sat quietly across from his friend, watching him carefully out of one eye. Legolas sat with a small smile on his face. He was thinking about what Elrohir would do when he found out what had been planned for him.

Servants came in carrying trays with plates of food. Elrond, being head of the table, was first to be served, with his twin sons being next. Legolas and Estel were served last, but it mattered to neither of them. Estel had once asked his best friend if he minded sitting next to the head of the table in his own house but sat elsewhere when he was visiting Rivendell. The prince had answered that he preferred it sitting in the middle of the table where the royal title was not taken into account. Everyone knew you were a prince if you sat next to the King.

The plate of chicken and vegetables sat in front of the prince, and he sat looking at it. Eventually, he picked up his knife and fork and began to push the food around his plate without actually eating any of it.

"Legolas, you need not eat anything if you do not fancy it. Shall I order a plate of fruit for you, your stomach might prefer something light?" Elrond asked, after watching the archer play with the carrots.

"I would appreciate it, thank you. As much as I like chicken, I do not feel like eating it at the moment." Legolas replied, putting his knife and fork down. A servant left the room and promptly returned with a plate of different fruits, cut up into manageable pieces.

Legolas smiled and apologised to the servant for his trouble. This was much better suited to him and he began eating slowly. Elladan and Estel joked throughout the meal, occasionally throwing pieces of bread at each other. Instead of reprimanding the two, Elrond smiled as he saw the prince's eyes light up with amusement and he let the bickering continue.

"Ada, may I be excused? The patrol was long and I am tired." Elrohir asked, standing up.

"Of course, ion-nin. Rest well, and I will see you in the morning." Elrond replied. Everyone bid the younger twin a good night and everything was silent as he left the room. With tiredness kicking in, Elrohir did not notice the silence and continued on his way. As soon as the door closed, everyone began talking again.

"I wonder when he will notice that his things have been tampered with?" Elladan asked, smiling broadly.

"I give it two minutes, then he will come rushing back in here, shouting and yelling." Estel placed his wager.

"Legolas, what exactly did you do to my son?" Elrond asked, smiling. A sparkle of humour twinkled in his eye showing the prince that he was not angry and, indeed, found the whole situation utterly amusing.

"Nothing more than he has ever done to me." Legolas replied, returning the smile. Elrond nodded.

"I observed a certain Ranger picking berries in the woods earlier today. Can I ask what they are for?" The Lord of Rivendell asked.

"I do not know, Ada. I was asked to go and collect berries that would not be toxic or harmful but had a vibrant hue and would stain easily. Where they fit into the plan, I know not." Estel replied, looking to Legolas to fully answer the question.

"I do not actually have a plan for them yet. But I shall think of something soon enough." The prince informed the table.

"Can I suggest something? I played a prank on someone a long time ago, and know exactly what you could do with the berries." Elrond said smiling. Estel and Elladan looked at their father in shock, Usually he was doing his best to try and prevent them doing anything that would humiliate anyone, and here he was now, suggesting things that they could do!

**TBC**

**Replies: **

**Sindauviel: **Right… Anyway, I think that when Legolas is ill or hurt, it makes for good reading. Some people could say the same about Aragorn, but I don't think so. Leggy angst. The best.

**BanbieBunny: **Nah, you're not weird. But honey in your boots is a great idea, don't you think!

**LanierShazar: **I just wanted to make sure that everyone understood what was going to happen and make it a bit more realistic.

**Moonyasha: **I instructed the boys on how to use the PS2 and now they are really enjoying the game. Legolas gets a bit frustrated when it rains however. Never mind, he's finding good use for the stink bombs though, not to Aragorn's pleasure, as he is mainly the target. Thanks!

**kel: **I would cry too. But it's just that no one ever really kills him, and I'm planning another story after this one (not a sequel). So if I kill him in this one, I won't in the next. And the next one will be better. Thanks anyway!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Thanks, that's about all I can say…

**silver20: **Legolas might die, and if he does, Thranduil will still be the King until he himself dies. Corriduil will only get the throne if he is written as next in line. Thranduil could change it anytime.

**HarryEstel: **Las Vegas! OMG! Sorry, just thought that you might be the furthest person away ever to review to me. Maybe not, I have no idea where everyone else lives. Sorry again!

**orlandochick05: **At first I didn't understand the scissors thing because would he not notice? But then I thought, he could be asleep. God, I'm slow today. Never mind, thanks for the suggestion, all suggestions are considered!

**BitterLee: **I hope I don't get sued. Following that, what company do you work for? Can I ask what age you are? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Anonymous: **I totally understand that that review was not a flame. It was not flame-ish in any way! Anyway, whether Legolas will die or not remains to be decided and thank you for your opinion which will be considered. You'll just have to get more insane while you wait for the next chapter!


	52. Becoming who we are

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this chapter except for people's behaviour. Everything belongs to Tolkien. This story is due to end soon; I shall give notice before I end it. This is still day five of the Eighth Night poison, so there are three days to go. A few more pranks to play before things go downhill. Enjoy!

**Chapter 52**

The younger twin entered his chambers as he had done just a few hours before. Everything looked the same; nothing had been moved or changed since then. Expect, of course, for the bowl of water and the cloth, which had been removed again.

Elrohir, tired from the patrol that took place earlier in the day, thought it a god idea to change into some nightclothes, tread back to the kitchen and get a hot drink before retiring to bed for some well-earned rest.

He stripped off his tunic and leggings, instead grabbing a nightshirt and looked around for the soft boots that he wore around the house. At first, the young Elf thought that someone had taken them, as they did not seem to be anywhere in sight. Finally, though, his sharp eyes spotted the toes of the boots sticking out from under the bed. _I probably kicked them too far back when I took them off this morning…_

Elrohir pulled out the dark green boots and quickly sat down on the edge of the bed while he slipped his feet into them. The Elf let out a small gasp as his bare feet met an unexpected resistance. It was cold and when he tried to remove his feet, the boots lifted off the floor too. Frustrated and confused, the twin grabbed the heel of the left boot and pulled it roughly off. His whole foot was covered with a sticky, thick, almost golden coloured substance which could only be one thing, honey.

"Legolas, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled after putting the boot back on for fear of his father's wrath when he spread honey all over the floors. He tore down the corridor towards the Dining Room where he had last seen the culprit.

In the Dining Room, all four of the companions heard the threat and burst out laughing. Estel and Elladan were clutching their sides with helpless amusement. Elrond even let out a small chuckle of his own. Legolas, on hearing the threat, smiled broadly but was remembering to keep his emotions under control; the last thing he needed was to go into a seizure in front of everyone.

"Legolas Greenleaf, you put honey in my boots!" Elrohir cried as he entered the room and strode confidently up to the seated Elf, who had now changed his expression to one of complete innocence.

"Did I?" Legolas asked, feigning shock. He put his finger on his temple, as if thinking. "Are you sure? I cannot recall anything like that."

"Yes, you did. I know it was you, so you can stop your pretence!" The young Elf burst out, a vein on his forehead was now bulging so much that Estel thought it might rupture.

"How exactly do you know it was me? It could have been anyone. And anyway, I have been in my room all day. Estel was with me." Legolas informed the Elf. He looked towards Estel who smiled and nodded. Legolas' last statement was true, for the most part. The younger twin looked at his human brother before turning back to the blonde prince.

"You put honey in my boots!" Elrohir cried again, now looking extremely frustrated.

"Oh, yes I know." Legolas said very matter-of-factly.

"Well…why!" It was getting exceedingly funny to all in the room except for the Elf with the honey in his boots. Estel and Elladan were finding it very hard not to laugh.

"With my condition, there is only so much one can do without exhausting oneself, and your boots were the first thing I came to. Be sure though, next time I shall choose a better target. I think perhaps your hairbrush or something, would that be more appropriate?" Legolas asked, his tone was calm, sounding as if he was genuinely trying to be helpful.

"ARGH! You are so infuriating!" Elrohir gave a last yell before throwing his hands up into the air and leaving the room at a very fast pace. As soon as the door had closed, everyone besides the prince fell about at the complete hilarity of the situation.

"Do you think he was angry? I hope not; I tried my best." The prince faked anxiousness, which made the others laugh even harder. Estel's face was red and he had wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to calm the stomach muscles that were protesting at the action of laughing so hard.

After a few minutes, everything calmed down and there was only the sound of heavy breathing as the two brothers tried to get their breath back. Inwardly, Legolas smiled at himself. The tone of his voice had been perfect and he had intentionally tried to agitate the Elf, which had worked flawlessly.

"I think that your plan was worked very well, so far. Elrohir seemed satisfactorily unimpressed at the action taken against him." Elrond stated to the group. Legolas started laughing, and missed the warning sign. A small muscle spasm slipped past his awareness and before he could stop it, the fit had started.

As the pain became too much, the Elf slipped from his chair and onto the floor, hitting his head on the marble flooring as he fell.

"Legolas!" Elrond said loudly, getting out of his chair and quickly reaching the ailing Elf's side. He placed his hand under Legolas' head to prevent any more damage from the hard floor. Estel and his Elven brother also knelt beside the prince, but not one of them could do anything, they could only wait until it had passed.

They all heard a cry from outside the room, and someone entered the Dining Room at high speed. Hidden behind the table, helping the prince, Elrond and his two sons were almost hidden from view. This did not escape the sight of the visitor who raced round the side of the table.

Fortunately, the seizure was a short one and was over quite quickly. No one said anything as the prince slowly woke, so as not to overcrowd him. Legolas slowly opened his eyes and a loud sound vibrated through the room.

"ACHOO!" Elrohir sneezed loudly, covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

"Ah, I see the other part of my plan worked…" Legolas stated quietly, pulling laughter from everyone once again.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**kel: **Well here you go!

**Nomad6: **I'm really happy that Tux is feeling better. Congratulations to your brother for getting married, do you get on with his wife? I hope so. Thanks for reviewing again, and sorry to say that this story will be ending soon. But I'll write another one!

**orlandochick05: **I agree, he should feel sad, but I think he doesn't want other people to pity him for the fact that he doesn't have very long left. You know what that Elven pride is like. The sadness might come later though, we'll see. Thanks for the suggestion!

**LanierShazar: **Sorry about that last chapter, it was really uneventful. This one I felt better about though. Again, apologies for the last one, hope your suspense is still there. Sorry!

**BitterLee: **Your work sounds like a good laugh. I have some great bosses too. We play pranks constantly, different from yours though. We throw toilet rolls at each other (only ones where the packets have split and are going to be dumped anyway). I work in a supermarket by the way. Also, we drench people with the hoses used to clean down the delivery vans when it is their birthday then throw packets of flour at them. It's funny but quite messy too! Most of the bosses come up with the ideas for all of these things, not us. Thanks for reviewing!

**Elven Fire Goddess: **Hope this chapter was satisfactorily humorous for you!

**Moonyasha:** Leggy says thanks for the other stink bombs, Aragorn just sends you a glare as he tries unsuccessfully to dodge one. I have sent you more chocolate, some members of the FBI and the SSX3 Playstation2 game to keep you occupied while you wait for some action.

**Mornflower: **I hope you feel better soon! And do the homework; go on, you know you want to! Sorry, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and please keep reviewing!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**HarryEstel: **I apologise for the last chapter it was pretty boring. Sorry about that! Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be better, enjoy, and review again!


	53. Falling rain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. Everything belongs to Tolkien, the genius who made everything work. So, all thanks go to him. I only make up the storylines for our favourite characters. Please review, it means a lot, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 53**

The night drew in closer, dark clouds covering the sky, shielding the last rays from the dying Sun. Fires were lit in the fireplaces of the Last Homely House. Servants made their rounds, ensuring that the inhabitants of the House did not need anything. In one of the other rooms, a young Elven prince was being helped to his feet.

With Elladan on one side and Estel on the other and each of them draping the prince's arms over their shoulders, they steered the unstable archer towards his room. Legolas was weakening, the last seizure, although being a short one, had taken more energy from Mirkwood's prince than anyone had anticipated.

The walk from the Dining Room to the prince's chambers was usually a short one, for an able-bodied person. But with the prince's condition being as it was, it seemed to take hours. Legolas, stubborn as usual, was insisting that he would make it back to his room without having to be carried, and no one wanted to argue.

Stopping for the fourth time since leaving the Dining Room, Elrond was growing ever more concerned for the prince's health. Legolas leaned against his best friend, who was refusing to let the prince out of his grasp, and panted heavily.

"Legolas, penneth, you risk another fit if you carry on like this." The Elven Lord reminded him. The Elf nodded in return.

"I want to do this, it might be the last time I ever do. But if you wish for me to stop, I will." Legolas stated quietly, almost to himself more than to anyone else.

"I shall not stop you, if that is your wish. I only remind you of the risks you take in doing so." Elrond informed him. Again, a nod from the prince was his only response.

"It is no matter, I am tired. I'm sorry, I do not think I can make it back unaided. It was foolish of me to even think that I could." Legolas admitted, looking at the floor. Estel was slightly surprised by the prince's last statement. It was always hard for the archer to admit a weakness within himself, and on this occasion, Estel admired him for that.

Within minutes, the Elven prince was sitting in bed, having been carried back to the room by his friends. Elrond looked at Legolas. The prince's eyes were dull, almost lifeless. The skin on the face was pale, even more so than normal, and there were dark circles under the eyes. It made Legolas look like … he was dying. The Elven Lord inwardly shook himself. But that harsh truth would not leave; the prince was dying, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Estel was feeling the same. Being a healer, he was used to finding things that would help his patients, but this time, there was nothing to help. And the feeling of helplessness that accompanied that thought was eating away at him. _My best friend is dying before my eyes, and I do nothing. What kind of a friend am I? Yet inside, I know that no one has ever survived this, and no matter that Legolas is strong-willed, the odds are that he will not survive this either. _The once strong prince was to become another number, one who did not survive the poison that killed so many before him…

It was a horrifying thought, one which haunted the prince's mind every night. His greatest fear was to have a life unlived. And, the way that things were going, this might just happen. So, he tried to stay positive, not to show his feelings to his friends.

As he lay in the bed, surrounded by the people who loved him, he tried not to think of the future events, but what his next plan of revenge was to be. A hint of a smile crossed the archer's face, and those who looked into the eyes would see that famous mischievous sparkle.

Behind that glint, the exhaustion showed. Elrond did not miss that fact, and pulled the Elf forward while he fixed the pillows into a lying down position.

"Here, Legolas. Try and get some sleep. You are tired from the day's events." Elrond said, gently helping Legolas to lie down. The blonde archer nodded in return and smiled.

"Thank you. There was never anything I could hide from you. No matter how hard I tried." The Elf whispered, before the heavy eyelids closed and sleep took over. The twins excused themselves and left the room.

Elrond waited until the prince's breathing deepened and steadied, which did not take long, before pulling the Ranger up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Estel, I am sorry. He is weakening quickly. You know that there is nothing we can do except to try and make his passing easier. Being the stubborn prince we know him to be, he will try to fight the effects of the poison. And there is the slightest chance that he will become the first to survive the Eighth Night poison. But for that, we shall have to wait and see what tomorrow brings." He said.

Estel did not say anything to this, only nodded. The Ranger felt that if he tried to say anything, his emotions would take over and he would weep. He knew inside, though, that this would not help the situation. Legolas would not get better because of it, and so, he refrained from saying anything.

Estel pulled another chair over to the bed and sat down. It was comfier than the last one, with more padding, making sleep easier. He draped another blanket over the sleeping prince before doing the same to himself, and fell asleep. Elrond watched his youngest son as he went about making sure that his friend would not get cold during the night. The Elven Lord smiled as he observed Estel falling asleep, they both looked so young as they slept…

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Moonyasha: **Well, Elrond is not happy, I can tell you that. He is currently trying to convince the twins to help him in getting the prince and the Ranger to stop throwing the balloons at him. His hair is going green and pink, if you can imagine that!

**orlandochick05: **Sorry, maybe I should have explained it a little better. When Elladan put the pepper in a little line on the mattress, it was supposed to fly into the air when Elrohir pulled the covers back, hence the sneezing. Sorry again for the confusion!

**Myaith: **I'm not giving anything away, but I can tell you that Estel is the next in line for revenge! So there you go, and thanks for the comments!

And what is so wrong with this story? I ask you to bear in mind that this is my first fic, and to say things like that, you should at least be decent and back up your accusations. And, if this story is so bad, why are you still reading it!

**LanierShazar: **Thanks, your review was a lot better than the person before you. Feel free to read the reply above this one. I suppose that not everyone like the same things. Maybe I'm just vain. At least you are enjoying it. Thanks again!

**BitterLee: **He sounds great! I have a little Legolas figurine which sits on my shelf when I'm writing. How sad is that. The really sad thing is, I bought it myself. Did I just admit that? Oh well, it's out now, see you next time!

**HarryEstel: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the whole Elrohir thing.

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Here's the update for you, enjoy!

**Mornflower: **Gosh, you do sound quite ill. Poor you. I'll bat the evil mermaids away with a chocolate bar that you can munch later. But hey, you got the homework done, go you! I'm sure that the walls aren't trying to be mean deliberately, just being walls, they do that sometimes. See you next time!

**Alina11: **Great suggestion by the way. And, all suggestions are taken into account, so you never know; it might even feature in one of my stories. I already have a plan for the ending to this one, but I'll be writing similar ones in the future which might feature your idea, so thanks for that! Feel free to review again, and it makes me happy to see what people are thinking!

**Sindauviel: **Ooh! Doomed! Sorry, a bit hyper at the moment. Try not to catch anything. Thanks again for reviewing!


	54. Not this time

**Disclaimer**: Thanks to all who reviewed. Even the person with the flame. Anyway, I have decided that Friday will bring the last chapter for Hidden Truth, but I will be writing another story very soon. Today shows day six, Wednesday will be day seven, and Friday will bring a double-length chapter to mark the end of this journey. Thanks again! **PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Chapter 54**

The morning of the sixth day. It was early in the morning, just before dawn. The inhabitants of Rivendell, although early to rise, were not around yet. There had been a lot of rain during the night, creating tiny drops of water upon the tip of every blade of grass. It was a sight to behold. As the Sun rose, the water droplets glimmered, looking like a million stars on the lawns.

Despite being a beautiful start to the day on the outside, inside the Last Homely House, the situation could not have been more different. The dark-haired Ranger had slept little, due to the prince's haunting nightmares. Frequently through the night, Estel had woken to the sound of Legolas fighting in his sleep.

The Elf had thrashed and fought so much during the first nightmare that the emotional stress had induced a violent seizure. It had become so bad that the Ranger had called for his father. Eventually, the fit ended and Legolas came round, exhausted and in pain.

He had tried to remain awake, as it had only been a few hours before dawn, but the tiredness had become too much and he had fallen back into a fitful sleep. From then until now, he had been plagued by nightmares, which shook both the Elf and the rest of the household. On most occasions, it had reduced Legolas to screaming in his sleep, shocking those around him.

"I think I shall go and get something to eat." Estel said, rubbing his forehead. He turned towards the ailing prince. "Shall I bring you something?"

"No, thank you, Estel. Would you bring some fruit for Legolas? Just a small thing, in case he is hungry when he next wakes." Elrond requested, smiling as the Ranger nodded his agreement.

Estel left, leaving Elrond with Legolas. The prince was calm for the moment. He lay, twisted in the bedclothes, his arms spread out. The blonde hair was tangled and was sticky with sweat.

The blonde prince stirred and began mumbling incoherently. Elrond leaned forward to try and discern the words. Despite his powerful Elven hearing, the healer could not make out what the younger Elf was saying.

"Legolas, can you here me?" Elrond asked, gently shaking the prince's forearm. "Come back to me, penneth."

It seemed to work, as Legolas tried to open his eyes. His left hand drifted up towards his head, and came to rest upon his forehead. The other hand, obviously trying to do the same, could not, being twisted into the bedclothes.

"Just a moment, Legolas. You've wrapped it up in the sheets." Elrond said, trying to free the hand. It was impossible, the archer was lying on the rest of it, and there was no way of pulling it out without causing further stress.

Resorting to desperate measures, the healer pulled his patient into a sitting position, therefore freeing the sheets and the hand, where it rose to meet the other. On doing this, Legolas moaned with the sudden movement and the pain it caused to his wounds.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I did not want you to cause yourself any further harm with pulling." Elrond apologised and sat down again. He had pushed the pillows behind the prince, hoping to keep him in an upright position.

"That's … all right." Legolas whispered, blinking against the light. "Just …a bit … of a headache … that's all."

The prince's strength was waning. Even for the short time that he had been awake, the last remaining energy was being drained away with every second that passed.

Later on in the day

Legolas was sleeping. He had been sleeping for a few hours now, and everyone was grateful. Not because the prince was asleep, but because the slumber was not filled with nightmares, and at least Legolas seemed to be resting better now.

After being woken that morning, he had eaten part of an apple and some bread. Not much, but certainly more than Elrond had expected. The prince had not felt like doing very much, and had spent the waking hour talking with his best friend on past adventures.

It was a constant reminder for the prince, that there was not much time left, but he did not dwell on such matters, and kept on talking. Estel was trying to be supportive but without trying to be overprotective.

And now he slept. Tired from that night's excursions, the prince fell asleep quickly. Elrond had offered a tea to promote the natural sleeping ability but, Legolas being Legolas, he refused the medicine. True to his word, though, it had not taken more than a few minutes for him to fall into a more restful sleep than the night before.

"He tires quickly. Last night was too eventful, I fear. It had wasted a lot of his energy." Elrond said to Estel that evening, as they watched the prince sleep. "I think that he would have liked to go out into the gardens today, but the strength was not there."

"I know. Perhaps he will make it tomorrow. I can carry him outside, even if it were just a short trip to the balcony and back. The wind and the birds would be good for Legolas' spirit. It may just return some of the strength by just being there. I feel that the company of the trees is something that he misses." Estel replied.

"We shall have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens. I do not disagree that some time outside will help, but about gaining strength from it, I do not know. I suppose, seeing that Legolas is a Wood-Elf, it may work like that." Elrond said, looking over at the young Elf.

Both prayed that night, hoping that the Valar would grant Legolas a peaceful sleep, with little disturbance. There were only two days left, and Legolas would be damned if he was going to be stuck in bed all day.

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**Kestrel of Valinor: **Things may turn good, or they may not. Have a good time reading the rest!

**Moonyasha: **They both say thanks for the balloons, as they ran out of them a while back. They also appreciate the camera, but need another battery because they are sending you the first instalment of what they call "Elrond's great escape".

**Myaith: **Hey! There was nothing wrong with your previous review, I really appreciated the comments. I wasn't being sarcastic or anything. I like when people give me an honest review, it gives me a better idea of what needs to be fixed or what could be better, and so I do not accept your apology, because you need not be sorry. If you like, we can start again. Hi there, I'm Crimson Regret – holds out hand – how are you doing? There we go, much better, please review again!

**orlandochick05: **It says how many days are left in this chapter, but there are two days left, just in case you missed it. Not long now!

**Fluffy's fangirls: **Here's the next instalment, enjoy!

**Mornflower: **Thanks for that; just change the word for each different chapter. Not that it matters, I know what you mean. It is obvious that you are still enjoying the story. Does that make me seem bigheaded? Hope not…

**Sindauviel: **I really hope you don't get sick again! Glad you are feeling better now! Enjoy the chapter!

**Nomad6: **Sorry, but you seemed to be exceedingly hyper when you wrote that. But hey, I got a laugh out of it. Never mind about his wife, as long as you are not letting it stop you doing anything, it doesn't matter. Five-month-old nephew! Aww! That's lovely. I have a new baby cousin. He was born on Saturday night, so that makes him two days old. I win! Sorry…

**LanierShazar: **Thanks, and he might survive to kick the baddies ass, or he might not. Who knows? Not me… Anyway, he is weakening quickly, not much anyone can do to help. Poor Leggy.

**HarryEstel: **I'm afraid I already class him as a saint. Although there aren't any award ceremonies in Middle Earth, or not that I have noticed anyway. That could be a good idea for my next story. Hmm…

**Wynjara: **Can you wait for the next chapter, or is the suspense too great?

**BitterLee: **Hmm, never thought of that. I might just kill him off anyway. It could be an alternate universe thingy. Not sure what that is though. Do you think it would work if I just killed him off anyway? Thanks!


	55. The dawning of our lives

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, though I wish I did. Especially that blonde Elf. Anyway, this is the second last chapter, one more to go! Will he live or die? Can you wait to find out which?

**Chapter 55**

The realm of Rivendell was awoken with a shrill cry. It came from the prince's chambers, where he was having another nightmare. It had been another night of little sleep for both the prince and his friends.

"ESTEL!" Legolas screamed for the second time. But it was not through thinking that his best friend wasn't there; there was something deeper than that.

"Legolas, I'm here! Just come back to me, wake up!" Estel was nearly crying with frustration. For a few hours now, they had battled the dreams that tore unexpected cries from the archer.

He had tried to calm Legolas down on his own, but had now resorted to calling for his father. He had grabbed a passing servant and given the Elf a message to give to the Elven Lord.

"Estel! What is going on here!" Elrond exclaimed when he arrived. The older Elf rushed over to the bed, instantly trying to calm the flailing archer. Legolas thrashed around on the bed, tangling himself up in the sheets. He pulled so much against the bedclothes that bruises were blossoming on his arms and hands.

"He keeps having nightmares, and there's nothing that seems to help. I fear that the shock of waking him will cause another fit and I don't know if he is strong enough to withstand another one. I just don't know what to do!" The Ranger almost cried, his voice rising with the stress of seeing his best friend suffering so much.

"Calm down, Estel. You will hyperventilate if you are not careful, and Legolas needs you to be on full health just now. Come here for a moment." Elrond said, beckoning for his youngest son to step closer. The Ranger did as asked. "Right, I think that if we can wake him gently, there might not be such emotional stress. If you could just stand there, where he can see you, I will try to wake him. This way, if he sees you first, it might just calm him enough."

Estel nodded and looked towards his friend. The Elf's face was red and coated with a layer of sweat. Elrond bent over the prince and grasped the flailing arms as gently as he could, and spoke quietly to the prince.

"Legolas, wake up. We need you to come back to us, penneth. Estel is here, nothing will harm you." Elrond said. Legolas began to calm on hearing the placid voice.

There was a small moan emitted by the prince and he tried to pull away from the hands that held him gently down. It was obvious that he was trying to come back to the waking world, but it was taking a while for anything to really happen. Finally, Legolas' eyes fluttered open, and he looked straight at Estel, as was planned.

"Welcome back, Legolas. Just stay calm, Estel is here, as am I." Elrond paused for a few seconds to allow for the prince's senses to kick in. They did not want to swamp the prince with information and cause undue stress.

"What … happened?" Legolas whispered, now looking towards Elrond for an answer. The Elf's eyes were more focused now.

"You were having a nightmare. I'm afraid we had to wake you to prevent another seizure. Estel called me after he could not find anything that would calm you down. There are some bruises on your arms and hands from pulling at the sheets in your sleep, but Estel will help you untangle in a moment. After that, you can make up for giving him such a scare." Elrond looked at the Elven prince with a knowing look.

Legolas understood that he was not in trouble, but he felt guilty none-the-less. After Elrond had left to get some breakfast for them, Estel helped his friend into a sitting position. They talked for a short while before Legolas fell into another sleep. He had very little energy and it frustrated him that all he could do was sleep.

Estel and Elrond took it in turns to look out after the prince, who suffered no more nightmares. He had complained of a severe headache before falling asleep, and Elrond had given him a painkilling tea. Needless to say, it did not taste very pleasant.

Later on

"I'm … sorry … Estel. I … did not … mean-" Legolas started.

"It is all right. There is nothing to forgive, mellon-nin. A nightmare is not something that the person can control. I just panicked when you called my name out and there was nothing I could do or say to make you see that I was right here. I am the one who should be sorry…" Estel said, his voice becoming quieter with every word.

"Why … do you … say that?" Legolas asked, having just enough energy to talk.

"I'm supposed to be your friend. Friends do not let you down when you are suffering and there is something that they can do about it. I am no friend." Estel whispered. During this statement from the Ranger, the prince had an ever-growing frown on his face.

"Elrond … said that … you could … find nothing … to help. You … tried, Estel. I … will always … consider you … my friend." The Elf whispered. This helped with the feelings in the Ranger and he sat down beside the Elf. "Now go … and have … a wash and … some rest."

"I shall, and thank you, Legolas. I'll ask Ada to come in and keep you company while I am away. I shall not be long." Estel said, standing and heading towards the door. Legolas nodded and, true to Estel's word, Elrond entered moments later.

"Is everything ready?" He asked the archer. A nod was all the response that Legolas had left to give. Elrond smiled, and turned his gaze towards the window. It did not take long to find out what the Elves had been meaning.

"LEGOLAS!"

**TBC**

**Replies:**

**orlandochick05: **Thanks!

**Myaith: **Born of Hope, I haven't read it yet, but I'll be sure to check it out! It's a fantastic title though, I'll give you that! Thanks again for reviewing, and you can expect a review from me pretty soon. Please reply to it!

**Nomad6: **Oh, yeah, I win! Woo hoo! Anyway, glad that the horses are okay! Thanks again for reviewing, and enjoy the second last chapter!

**Happyface 72: **Oh, he's not too bad. That evil Advisor guy plays a big part in the final chapter to be posted on Friday, so look out for that. It will be a bit of a surprise.

**LanierShazar: **Well, he's tormented someone in this chapter, but who is it, and what has he done now?

**BitterLee: **To answer your question, no, I have not written the last chapter. And, like you, the outcome of the poison will depend on my mood on Friday. This is my first ever fic and I cannot believe that it has turned out so well. I can't understand how I managed to write 55 chapters and end it too! Good luck on your fic. Try to get it up and running again. You could give me the title of it and I'll check it out and give you some suggestions if you like.

**Mornflower: **Loved the massive word at the end of your review, thanks for that! I don't know if I will kill him, depends on how I feel on Friday. Look out for it!

**LalaithoftheBruinen: **This is the second last chapter, and Legolas might die, oh no! Oh well, it has to end sometime.

**HarryEstel: **Well, this is almost the end now. I will be writing more though!


	56. Author's Note

**A note to everyone reading this story.**

**I have to apologise for this chapter being delayed, as earlier today, I was involved in helping to put together a dining room table and chairs. During that process, I skinned the entire back of my left hand. So, I'm sorry about this, and the final chapter will be posted on Monday. **

**Thanks for all your support.**

**PS. No one is required to review to this if they do not want to!**


	57. All turns to silver glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the poison and Corriduil. Everything else belongs to Tolkien, the genius that he was.**

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. It took me three hours to write this last chapter, as I had to keep stopping to blow my nose and wipe my eyes. In other words, Kleenex may be needed in the reading of this final instalment to Hidden Truth. **

**I have had so much enjoyment in posting this story, hopefully the first in a long line. I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers, the names of who are too numerous to list. But thank you all anyway. So, once more, read and enjoy, and don't forget to review. **

**Chapter 56**

Estel lay in his bed, on the morning of the last day. It was a time he had dreaded since learning that his best friend might die. No one wishes for a friend to become ill, and on this occasion, he wouldn't wish this fate on his worst enemy.

During the night, he and Elrond had made a temporary bed in Legolas' room, so that the Ranger was on hand if anything were to happen. As he lay there thinking, his mind wandered back to the day before. Usually, he would not be happy about the prank Legolas had played on him, but in these circumstances, he could forgive him instantly. As it had turned out, when the Ranger had opened his wardrobe to change into his nightclothes, he had found to his surprise that all the clothing in there was bright pink.

Elladan had helped Legolas to crush the berries, per Elrond's instruction, and mix them with another solution to create the shocking pink colour. Together, they had gathered every piece of clothing that the Ranger owned and dyed the whole lot.

And so he lay in the makeshift bed, dressed in a pink nightshirt. When he had come screaming into the Elf's room last night, Legolas had laughed and commented on how the colour really suited him. Estel could only smile at the thought.

"Morning … Estel." A small voice said from the other bed. The Ranger had now known that Legolas was awake. He rose from where he lay and sat down beside the Elf.

"Good morning to you, mellon-nin. It is a wonderful day outside. Shall I open the curtains for you?" Estel asked, not wanting to ask the usual 'how are you' question. It seemed like a stupid idea to ask a dying person that.

"Yes … please." Legolas whispered, smiling. "Have … you … forgiven … me … yet?"

Estel looked back as he stood to open the curtains.

"Of course not. What my brothers will say when they find out, I dread to think! I doubt if I shall ever be allowed to live it down." He smiled at his friend, opening the curtains slowly to avoid blinding the Elf with the burst of sunlight.

Elsewhere in Rivendell

Elrond sat at his desk, hands clasped together. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed. The room was quiet apart from the sounds of the winds and birds drifting in through the window.

_Valar, help me through this day. It is going to be difficult for all my family to cope with what is going to happen. I ask you to look after my sons and help them through this hardship. Especially Legolas, he is going to need your strength to help him fight the poison that threatens to end his immortality. Please allow the prince to live through this; if he dies today, I fear a part of all of us will die with him. I have asked for nothing of this scale before and hope that you hear my plea._

With that said, the Elven Lord rose from his chair and headed down the corridor towards the younger Elf's chambers.

Mirkwood

Thranduil was sitting in the Dining Room, at the head of the table, as was custom. Corriduil sat to his right, and a chair lay empty on his left. Legolas was no longer a part of the realm, as far as the King was concerned. He had been informed that the prince was being lazy and taking his royal title for granted. With this piece of information amongst other things, he had been advised to banish the prince for the good of the Kingdom.

Despite this, a doubt remained at the back of the Thranduil's mind as to whether the decision he had made was the right thing or not. Since then, the residents of Mirkwood had been distant towards him and many of his Courtiers had not made any contact with him.

Corriduil played with the food on his plate, pushing it around and making patterns without actually eating any of it. His mind was hard at work with the plans for the day ahead.

"Is there something on your mind, mellon-nin?" Thranduil asked the Advisor. He looked up, almost shocked that his emotions had been that plain to see by anyone.

"No, there is nothing. I would ask, however, that I could meet with you in your office just before the evening meal." Corriduil asked, being careful not to let anything show. This needed to go perfectly if it was going to work.

"Of course, would you prefer to speak to me sooner than that? I'm sure I can schedule some time for you before then." Thranduil offered, concerned about what the Elf had to tell him.

"No, no. Before the evening meal is fine. It shall give me time to think about what I have to say. Though I thank you for your kind offer." Corriduil smiled, before excusing himself and leaving. Thranduil watched as the Elf left, wondering what he was up to.

Legolas' balcony

The Elf and Ranger sat on the balcony, drenched in the morning sunlight. Elrond had paid them a visit about an hour ago, checking the bandages wrapped around parts of the prince's body. When he was satisfied that everything was in order, the Elven Lord had suggested that they sit on the balcony for a while.

Estel rested on a chair beside his best friend's. Legolas had been carried to the chair, and given a blanket to prevent him from getting cold. With the Sun being as warm as it was, the blanket was soon discarded.

It was nearly noon, and the day was turning out to be quite warm. Legolas was content to stay outside and enjoy the warmth and the breeze.

When Estel had seen his best friend that morning, he had been shocked by the state of the prince. His skin was gaunt and thin, and the eyes were sunken with dark circles underneath them. The archer had looked so fragile lying there. There was little energy in the Elf now, he was having trouble keeping his head up, and had stopped talking a while ago.

General

For the rest of the day, everyone went about his or her normal business. The Rivendell twins went on patrol together, as they did every day. Elrond made his rounds and did his paperwork.

Thranduil did the things required of him. He inspected his guards and collected reports from his patrols. He worried about Corriduil for a while before the thought slipped from his mind.

The Advisor planned and schemed for the day ahead, and collected the necessary things that he would need for when he met with the King.

Legolas and Estel spent the rest of the day on the balcony. Legolas slept lightly for a while as Estel read. When the Elf woke, he was entertained with his friend reminding him of all the adventures they had shared together. It was a good day for some and a not so good day for others.

Mirkwood

It was nearing the dinner hour, and preparations were being made all around the Palace. The kitchen staff were organising the meal, while the servants set the grand table.

Corriduil gathered his things and headed towards the office belonging to the King. Inwardly, he smiled at himself. This was the moment he had been waiting for; a chance for him to show everyone that he could be great. On the way there, he called on a couple of his men to accompany him to the office.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door, and waited for the reply. On hearing Thranduil's voice, the Advisor opened the door and let himself and his men in. Thranduil looked up, his expression changing when the other Elves walked in.

"So, Corriduil, what can I do for you?" The King asked, wary of the other Elves. He had never seen these beings before and it worried him.

"Well, I believe that it is time for a change. I have been here for a good few months now, and have been observing the way things here are run. I advised you to rid the Kingdom of its prince, and this has made things easier. But they still need to be greatly improved." Corriduil stated, slowly walking round the room.

"I understand that this Kingdom has its faults, as do all realms. Things have changed now that Legolas has gone, and I fear that the decision I made on that matter did not change things for the better. Since the banishment of the prince, the people in this realm have been less than understanding of my decisions." Thranduil responded.

"You see, I feel that Mirkwood needs something new." The Advisor said, raising his hands. "Some_one_ new. Someone younger and who sees that things are not running as well as they could be. Now, I know that you are a good King. And I also know that I am next in line for the Throne, once you decide to give it up."

"What are you saying, Corriduil?" Thranduil asked, narrowing one eye in suspicion.

"I am saying, that you need to give up your place as King. Move on to better things. I will take your place and see that things here are run properly." Corriduil said. Thranduil took a step forward.

"I do not see what you are getting at. Once everyone has seen that Legolas had a bad influence here, they will understand and everything will go back to what it once was." The King stated, angry that his position was being put in jeopardy.

"Mirkwood needs a new King! This is what I am getting at! Now, are you willing to give up the Throne or not!" Corriduil cried. They were both getting angry now. The two Elves stood about a metre apart, their faces showing only the anger they felt inside.

"I will never give up the Throne before my time!" The King cried back.

"Then I have no choice but to take it from you!" The Advisor snapped, pulling something from his tunic. Two of the other Elves in the room stepped forward and took hold of the King's arms…

Rivendell

Legolas was lying in bed again. His head was pounding and the light was beginning to hurt his eyes. Estel had brought him back inside once the day had grown slightly colder. The time in the Sun had brought some colour back into the Elf's cheeks, making him look slightly less ill than before.

"Legolas? Look at me, penneth." Elrond had bent down and placed his hand on the back of the Elf's head. The prince slowly opened his eyes against the violent light. "I am going to close the curtains, it will help your head."

A slight nod was all the response that Elrond received, and it was all he needed. Closing the curtains, he returned to the bed and tried to coax the prince into sitting up. The action made the Elf dizzy and so they took it slowly. Bit by bit, they finally managed to sit Legolas upright against a bank of pillows.

Mirkwood

Thranduil lay on the floor of his office covered in his own blood. The Advisor had struck out with no notice and the King had deep cuts on his hands and arms from trying to defend himself. The knife was not very long but he had been dealt multiple stab wounds and was slowly dying at the feet of his murderer.

He had cried out for help during the fight but either no one had heard the cries or they had just not arrived yet. Or perhaps it was something else. A while later, as his senses were beginning to fade, footsteps could be heard in the corridor. As the door opened, Thranduil watched as Corriduil shoved the knife's handle towards one of his men.

"He stabbed the King! Get him!" The Advisor shouted, throwing the attention away from himself. The Elf with the knife looked at the object in his hand, his mouth open in a silent protest. He was grabbed by the King's guards and marched straight to the dungeons.

A healer was sent for, but by the time he had arrived, Thranduil was too far gone. The King gasped his last breath, watched carefully by the Elf he had considered to be his friend. _I wonder if Legolas will ever find out…_

Word spread quickly about the death of the King. In minutes, all of Mirkwood stood at the doors to the Palace wanting to know the truth.

One of Thranduil's dearest friends took Corriduil by the arm and led him out to the crowd. They stood at the top of the steps and faced the Elves.

"Today, a horrendous crime was committed towards our King. He did not survive the attack but we have arrested the murderer and he shall be dealt with later. For now, though, I ask you to bow before the new King. King Corriduil! Long may he reign!" There was a massive cheer, and everyone bowed low to the ground.

Corriduil smiled at his own triumph. He had done it. He had gotten rid of Mirkwood's prince and then her King too. He now ruled his own land, and the people loved him.

It would be a while, though, before the people of Mirkwood could get over the grief of their late King dying so tragically…

Rivendell

The sound of wheezing filled the room. Legolas had been struggling to breathe for a while now, and his face was paling rapidly. Elrond and Estel were rushing around, trying to find something that would help. The truth was, though, nothing would help the prince now.

He was doomed to either die from the poison spreading through him, or survive and face a possible future. Either way, Estel and his father and brothers would be there every step of the way.

The prince's windpipe was closing and there was nothing that he could do about it. He had tried sitting up and lying down, neither of which made breathing any easier.

The pain felt by the prince at this stage was almost unbearable. His head pounded despite the tea from Elrond, designed to reduce any pain. His eyes had remained closed for a while now, but everyone in the room knew that Legolas was awake. He was fighting as hard as he could, but the energy he needed was not there.

The twins had arrived back from their patrol hours ago, and had joined their father and brother in the prince's chamber. They stood at the edge of the room, not wishing to get in the way if someone thought of something that could help.

It was nearing the end of the poison now; the final stages were beginning to show. Estel moved the prince forward slightly, and slid in behind him. He pulled Legolas back against his chest, trying to help the prince breathe. Estel deepened his breathing and encouraged Legolas to mach his rhythm. For a few minutes, this seemed to work, but the effort of pulling in a breath for that long before releasing it was draining the little energy that the prince had left.

In his hand, Legolas held a piece of paper that he had shakily written on earlier in the day. He clenched his hands trying to pull in more air. There seemed to be a lack of air, and the feeling that something was restricting his air. Legolas reached for his neck, trying to move whatever was squeezing his throat; but there was nothing.

The prince suddenly felt a twitch in his arm, obviously seen by the others in the room.

"Legolas, just try to relax, do not let your emotions get the better of you!" Elrond said, grasping the Elf's forearm. He walked to his twin sons. "Go, and comfort him. This is the end."

Together, Elrond and his three sons sat on the bed and wrapped themselves around the prince. They gave their strength in any way they could without saying anything, and Legolas could feel it.

The convulsions ripped through him, tearing him up inside. His air became more restricted and there was liquid running from his mouth and nose. The prince choked on the coppery liquid and Estel hugged him tighter. Tiny bubbles of air leaked from his mouth through the fluid, the last sign of life.

"You will always be in my heart, Legolas. Try and relax, mellon-nin, it's nearly over." Estel's voice cracked on the last few words. He desperately wanted Legolas to fight to the end, but it was too much to ask of the dying prince.

Legolas hand reached round and found Estel's, giving him the piece of paper. Then, Mirkwood's prince emitted a last choke and everything was silent. The body fell limp, but no one moved. Estel's eyes were closed, but he did not need to see to tell that his friend was gone. He suddenly felt empty, a bright spark that was once there, was now gone, never to return.

Elrond and the twins stood up, and the two brothers left the room to grieve in solitude. Elrond tried to comfort Estel, but there was nothing he could do. He knew how hard it was to lose a best friend. He knew the feelings that accompanied it.

Finally, Estel moved Legolas slightly as he remembered the piece of paper in his hand. The last thing that his best friend had given him. He unfolded the crumpled scrap and read the shaky writing.

_Estel,_

_I shall always hold you in my heart. You were my dearest friend, despite the adventures and scrapes you got us into. Though, I must hand it to you, even though trouble followed us everywhere, you always managed to get us out of it again! You were there for me when I was low, or hurt. Always loyal and trustworthy, and that is what makes a real friend. _

_Now that I am gone, I want you to get on with your life. So, do not be sorry that I am gone, be happy that I was there._

_Goodbye, best friend, and I shall always watch over you._

_Legolas_

Estel sat there holding his friend for a long while. The tears streamed down his face at the loss of something so dear. His feelings were mixed. There was anger at the Valar for taking a life unlived. Sadness at the loss of his best friend. And thankfulness for having had such a friend…

**THE END**

**Replies: **

**the return of merry: **No one's ever said that I'm good for 17! Thanks for that. How old are you? My hand is feeling a little better thank you, enjoy the chapter and good luck with continuing your story.

**Moonyasha: **Cool, she left me a note! Anyway, my hand's feeling better so here's the last chapter. Don't cry too hard! Great, chocolate! Love that stuff. Anyway, hope everything goes well at your end, and more missiles are on the way!

**glorfindel: **Well, this is it, the last one. Enjoy!

**Nomad6: **Hey, that's kind of cool. So you are getting this chapter on Tuesday, even though I am posting it on Monday, is that right? Enjoy it either way, and thanks for all your support.

**Lalaith: **Thanks again, and enjoy the last one.

**HarryEstel: **Well, all is better, and here's the last chapter for you. Thanks for all your support through this wonderful journey, don't kill me!

**BitterLee: **Well, sorry to break that little bit of happiness, but this is it. Over! Hope it was as realistic as you expected, and thanks for everything.

**Sindauviel: **It's over, please don't kill or flame me. It's been great talking to you, please keep updating as you read my next story. It's not posted yet, I'll give you notice of it's release.

**sydney: **I really don't know the answer to that. I never thought I would have the patience to write a chapter, never mind 56 chapters! Without you and everyone else, this would not have happened. I am not a patient person and I need encouragement to keep everything going, so thanks!

**Mornflower: **Gosh, never thought of it like that! He played at part in tricking himself. How stupid can you get! Anyway, it wasn't the shampoo, but it was funny anyway! Hope you enjoy the last bit.


	58. Author's final word

Author's Note

I am just writing to thank all of you for reviewing.

Also, **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**, and it contains something which all of you will enjoy. We might just see our Elf again…

Crimson Regret


End file.
